


Players in Game of Magic

by davemats95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizard101
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Healer Harry, Magical Dudley, Necromancy, Powerful Harry, Redeemed Dudley, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davemats95/pseuds/davemats95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Hogwarts will eventually move on to Hogwarts. When Harry saves Dudley's life with magic, both of their lives change forever. Their journey will carry them beyond their universe and back to find redemption, purpose, and the secret behind magic itself. Redeemed!Dudley and Powerful!Harry</p><p>Being rebooted as "Faerie, Yggdrasil, the Aether, Britain, and the Scottish Highlands: A Travelogue for Recovering Muggles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Being rebooted as "Faerie, Yggdrasil, the Aether, Britain, and the Scottish Highlands: A Travelogue for Recovering Muggles"

Dudley Dursley was a car bumper away from death.

Dudley and his gang, had in their infinite wisdom, decided to play a game they called "road kill". Their daddies had always said that real men were not afraid of anything, and of course, the boys were real men.

The idea of the game was to show how brave you were by lying down on the road and seeing how many cars you could stop before chickening out. The boys always forced Dudley's cousin Harry to come to witness their games—they needed someone to blame if something went wrong of course.

That's why Dudley was lying down on the road in front of Harry's horrified eyes. As car sped down the road, Dudley's fourth car to be exact, something went wrong. It wasn't slowing down.

As it barreled towards him, Dudley knew he had to move, but he was paralyzed with fear. The car kept coming closer and he realized that it was too late. He was going to die.

Then he heard Harry scream "NO!" Dudley could see a ball of light shoot out of his hand, and then the world went white.

Everything came back into focus as Dudley found himself standing next to his cousin, and the car driving over the spot he was a second ago.

He saw that his friends had run off, probably at the sign of trouble.

Turning to the other boy, Dudley said, "Did you save me?" Harry stood there in silence, with shaking hands that were calloused in ways no child's should be, his gaunt form trembling like a leaf.

"Did you save me?" said Dudley.

"I think so…I just saw that car and I didn't want you to die. When I thought it, I felt this tug and you sort of appeared next to me. I know I did something freaky, but please don't tell Uncle Vernon, PLEASE don't make him hurt me," said Harry.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" said Dudley.

As Dudley spoke he thought of the cruel jokes, the Harry-Hunting, and all the times Harry "fell down the stairs" because of him. If Harry had done that to him, he would have pushed him into a car, not saved him.

"I don't know—did I need a reason?" said Harry.

Dudley couldn't understand this. He had never did something without a reward, unless it was beating someone up… Dudley received a sudden and unpleasant epiphany. His cousin, Harry Potter, was a nice person, he, Dudley Dursley, was not. He liked hurting people, and thought most of them deserved it. Looking at his favorite victim he wasn't so sure anymore. He felt like a villain in his video games, and he didn't enjoy seeing himself this way.

With that realization, Dudley couldn't continue living as he had before and the story of Dudley Dudley and Harry Potter became something new and unrecognizable.

"Listen Harry, relax I won't say anything," said Dudley, "Let's go eat some ice cream, that always makes me feel better."

With Harry looking at him like he was an imposter, Dudley dragged his cousin to an ice cream parlor.


	2. New Arrangements

The best part of living with a wizard was that you were never bored.

By now, Dudley would have had the urge to wail on someone, but Harry kept him busy, entertained, and sometimes terrified.

The boys desperately wanted to know how Harry saved Dudley's life. The only clue they had was that the elder Dursleys believed Harry was a 'freak just like his parents.'

Dudley knew freak could mean a lot of things, like that lady with three hoops in her lips at the bus stop, or Josh, a kid in class who used to eat his boogers. Neither of those two were like Harry however. Only his mom and dad knew what Harry was, and Dudley swore he would drag out their secret even if it killed him.

The plan was a simple one; Petunia and Vernon went into a tizzy if Harry went anywhere near something fantasy related. So Dudley, having conveniently, many fantasy games, decided to spring a trap (angry people have loose lips after all). The next time he played his games, he made Harry sit next to him and watch.

When Petunia saw the spells flying on the screen, and Harry's interested gaze, she lost it.

"Stop watching, don't get any ideas FREAK!" screamed Petunia.

"What's wrong mom, it's just a game," said Dudley.

"You don't understand Duddykins, he'll be a bigger freak, and he'll be just like his father."

"He'll be an alcoholic? But I love this game, will it make me a drunk?

"Never sweety, that will never happen to you."

"But you said this game will make Harry like his dad, and I'm playing it. Wasn't Harry's dad a drunk?"

"You don't understand!"

"No I don't understand!" This wasn't working out like he planned at all; why wouldn't his mom just spit it out? Out of frustration he started to stomp and scream, "WHAT WAS HIS DAD! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!"

"Oh please stop. Mommy will get you two new toys—"

"I DON'T WANT TOYS, I WANT YOU TO TELL ME!" Dudley kept yelling and hollering and stomping, more than he ever had before, because mommy had always caved in sooner. His throat was sore and he had to switch feet when—

In sheer despair his mom cried out, "He was a damn wizard! A WIZARD"

"A wizard?" said Dudley.

His mother seemed to collapse, with her face paled to a shade of gray, gaze blank.

"What? I never said that, he's just a useless freak." Her voice held no tone

She kept repeating that phrase... and as she did so, her color returned, and a crazed glint grew in her eye. She was lying, and it seemed to sustain her, as if her lies were with her so long that she could not live without them. 'What else is she lying about?' Dudley thought. His mom had lied about Harry, had she lied about him too?

"Stop lying to me mom," said Dudley.

The criticism from her Duddykins was too much for Petunia, and she fainted dead away. Dudley wryly thought that, of course his mother would much rather lose consciousness than confront reality.

Behind his mother's prone body, Dudley saw a mirror. The boy he in it reminded him of an overgrown pig stuffed into brand named clothing. He wasn't handsome like his mom claimed, the boy in the mirror wasn't big boned, he was fat, and he looked rather dim.

I can fix all that, Dudley thought. He turned around remembering that his cousin was also in the room. The smile he found on Harry's face was radiant

"I'm a wizard?" said Harry in wonder.

"You're a wizard," said Dudley.

Looking at Petunia, Harry's smile dimmed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" said Harry.

"I don't know," said Dudley.

Remembering a book he read in school Harry bent down and found Petunia's steady pulse.

"She's fine, but when she wakes up she'll kill me," said Harry.

"Let's tell her that she tripped over one of the wires for the game console and fell," said Dudley.

Thinking of how easily teachers believed that excuse for his bruises, Harry agreed.

"Knowing Petunia, she'll think it's better than the truth, so she'll make it her truth," said Harry.

A little disturbed by how in sync Harry was with his thoughts, Dudley gave a slight nod and went to one of his two bedrooms to think.

By the time Vernon came home, Petunia had already woken up. She had easily believed Dudley's fib and had set Harry to work on putting away the wires.

That night on number 4 Privet Drive, a faint voice could be heard from the cupboard under the stairs, it whispered, "I'm a wizard. I'm a wizard…"

* * *

 

Though the adults did not know it, things had changed in the Dursley household.

That is why Dudley Dursley was sitting happily with his once enemy and favorite victim, Harry Potter.

"Harry do some magic," said Dudley.

"Um, Dudley, I don't know how," said Harry.

"You're a wizard, of course you know how, besides I'm bored," said Dudley.

Rolling his eyes Harry said,

"What do you want me to do?"

Looking at the mountain of broken toys in his bedroom Dudley said,

"Why don't you fix all those toys; just wave your hand at them or something."

Harry shrugged, and made an exaggerated wave of his hand. Suddenly, the toys came alive, flying through the air and reassembling themselves. Dudley could make out some animal shapes filling with stuffing, and a nutcracker doll being reunited with its arm.

The toys dropped to the floor with a THUNK. One landed at Dudley's feet, and he picked up a stuffed, green-eyed fawn.

"Oh my god, you did it," said Dudley.

"I guess being a wizard is good for something," said Harry with a grin.

"WHERE'S MY DINNER BOY!" screamed Vernon.

"COMING," said Harry.

Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Dudley cradling a fawn to his chest.

* * *

 

The Dursley house was full of magic, at least when Vernon and Petunia weren't looking. Ever since the toy incident, Dudley and Harry focused on using magic discreetly.

Harry had pointed out that there was no way to explain all of Dudley's repaired junk, and throwing out Dudley's carefully hoarded toys would also be suspicious.

The Dursleys always kept Harry busy, so he couldn't just reverse the spell. Dudley spent all afternoon praying that his parents wouldn't walk into his second bedroom.

Luckily, Harry finished his chores early and with the exception of Dudley's stuffed fawn, re-wrecked the room.

After that experience, Dudley knew his cousin would keep his spells subtle, and he did. Dudley noticed that whenever he looked away from dirty dishes, he would look again to find them suddenly clean.

* * *

 

Some time later...

He was very sad to see that his parents were rarely home. Not because he missed their company, but because the behavior started after he saw Harry cast a spell to make evil people uncomfortable with entering No. 4

After Vernon began going on constant business trips, and Petunia decided to take a tour of the world (of all things), Dudley had free reign of the house.

Dudley sat on Vernon's chair at the breakfast table, looking through the mail for his dad's weekly check. Harry gave him a small frown as he served one of his usual, mouth-watering breakfasts.

"I can always end the spell, they might not be nice, but they are your parents," said Harry.

Biting into his eggs and bacon Dudley said,

"I think this is better for everyone, Mom's having a blast in Tokyo, Dad's finally got all those promotions he wanted, you sleep on a bed, and I can finally see my toes."

Harry seemed both unconvinced and unhappy.

"Don't try to make me feel better, you've been sad all week," said Harry.

"I think all kids are sad when they learn their parents aren't perfect, and mine are less perfect than most," said Dudley.

Mimicking his father, Dudley buried himself in a newspaper, effectively ending the conversation.

Dudley was not lying when he said that life was good. He saw that Harry, being both domestic and magical, had taken to running a household like a duck to water. With the help of Vernon's checks, Harry made sure the bills were paid; the fridge was full, and the house spotless. If Dudley wanted some extras, like video games, Harry would arrange a little hocus pocus, within reason of course.

Dudley's cousin was sleeping in a bed for the first time in nine years. Between gardening and eating a normal amount of food, he no longer looked like a sack of bones.

Dudley changed as well, and was quite pleased with his progress. With no father to tell him that studying was for sissies, and Harry as a tutor, Dudley's grades skyrocketed. Eating food for one person meant he no longer resembled a baby whale, and he felt healthier with every pound he lost. For the first time since confronting his mother, he could look in a mirror without cringing.

Dudley stared at Harry with mild curiosity. Harry was reading yet another fantasy book.

"Harry how could you possibly like reading for fun?" said Dudley.

Hearing his question Harry looked up from the book. He seemed the cradle it gently in his hands like it was a child, and he looked a little annoyed at being torn away.

"Don't you ever see those amazing adventures and strange lands in your computer games, and feel like you've gone to a different, much cooler world—at least for awhile? That's how I feel about books," said Harry.

Dudley thought about his games, and the magic, the places, and the people he could see through them. When he opened his mouth to tell Harry he understood, Harry flicked his finger, and his book flew onto the shelves.

Dudley was struck by inspiration.

"Harry we're going into a computer game!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry, we're going into my computer game," said Dudley.

"Dudley, people don't go into computer games, computer games go into disk slot thingies and then people play them."

"Don't be a jerk," said Dudley. He couldn't help but pout making Harry's grin grow into a snicker "you're a wizard, you can't pretend that it's impossible for you."

"Ok fine why would we go into a computer game instead of, I don't know...visiting the Great Wall of China, or even the moon!" The concept of visiting outer space in particular seemed exciting to Harry.

"No offense but I don't want to visit anything I can read about in a text book, and I really love gaming. Please! We could beat up bosses and try new powers and Privet Drive is so boring and..." Dudley stopped at Harry's bewildered look. "Please just think about it."

Harry clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. By this point Dudley could recognize his cousin's thinking face, which meant that Harry was at least considering his idea.

"You know... I think I'm more worried about succeeding than finding that my powers have limits." Harry looked Dudley in the eye and let his hands go to his sides. "This is isn't something we can just jump into. I've seen your games, and we could get seriously hurt. I can take care of myself, but what if something goes wrong and you die? What if an orc bashes in your head? _You're all I have_ ," said Harry whispering the last words.

Harry wasn't the type to cry, but his drawn brows and tense shoulders showed he was upset. Dudley figured he'd do what his mum did when he was upset and wrapped his cousin in a hug.

"You've saved me before, besides between you and an ax-wielding orc, you'd win no problem," said Dudley.

"Really... you think so?" said Harry, his concern leaving him as he soaked up the praise that was still so new to him.

"Harry right now there's nothing for us here. School is out, we both have no friends, and my mum and dad aren't worth mentioning. I want to make something of myself. I want to see new things, and meet strange people... I want to do something that's not _normal_. Besides, your magic is wasted here, cleaning dishes and trimming shrubs. I want to go on an adventure and you're the only one I want to have my back," said Dudley.

Dudley had only come up with his idea a few minutes ago, but it felt as if the entire week had been leading up to it. Harry cared more for others than himself, and Dudley saw that it killed him when Dudley forgot himself and called for his mom. Dudley needed desperately to escape the massive disappointments that were his parents, and everything from the tacky floral dishes, to the family photos (which all excluded Harry), were a reminder. Maybe they would get used to it in time, but number 4 Privet Drive was slowly crushing him and Harry with memories of cruel deeds and pain. Besides, Dudley knew that Harry could do amazing things and saw what a waste it was for him to be doing housework. They could both escape their pasts and maybe they would grow stronger and happier for it.

"If that's how you feel, I'll do it. It will take some time to prepare, and the video game better be safe!" said Harry.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it," said Dudley.

With a kind smile and a sigh, Harry said, "I'll go look for some ideas at the library."

Dudley watched as he left out the door and then ran up the stairs to browse through his games.

* * *

It took a week before Harry declared them fit to leave. Harry had first made sure that no one would miss them. There were a multitude of spells that made anyone who had ever come in contact with them believe nothing had changed. Frankly, Dudley could have parked a stolen taxi in the Queen's bedchamber and nobody would have batted an eyelash. Harry then turned the house into a fortress against everything from dust bunnies to nuclear missiles.

When Dudley asked about it Harry said, "You don't want to return here to see two inches of dust and all the windows broken do you?"

Seeing Dudley nod his head Harry went back to work. This took two days because Harry kept coming up with ideas for new spells. The last five days were spent figuring out how to enter the game. Dudley was lying in the back yard admiring Harry's wild looking plants as they swayed in the wind.

"Damn Harry you could grow roses in a bucket of rocks couldn't you?" said Dudley.

Harry suddenly looked like he wanted to slap himself **very** hard. With a twitch of his finger, a bucket of rocks appeared at his feet. He began to hurriedly pass his hands over individual rocks, lighting them like candles before pushing them into the ground. Dudley found watching Harry at work fascinating under normal circumstances, so when Harry did something he never did before, like arranging glowing stones in the back yard, Dudley was anxious to know everything.

"What are you doing?" said Dudley with a furrowed brow, as Harry rolled him off his spot to lay some more stones.

"Basically, you're a genius. . I want us to enter the game through a portal, but until now I couldn't figure out how to make it."

"Really? I didn't know you were having problems."

"Well not anymore because you're a genius. I'll grow roses out of rocks!"

"What?"

"Before I couldn't figure it out because when I normally do a spell, I have to think about what I want very specifically.

With the portal we're making—if I focused on every part one at a time, it could take me an hour to do the spell and I'd lose my train of thought before I was done. The other option would be trying to focus on everything a once, which might cause us to get split in half!

So when you said I could grow things out of rocks, I realized I could take an object—like this rock," Harry helpfully created another rock from thin air, " charge it with an aspect of the spell," the rock began to glow, "and only have to worry about turning the spells on or off," said Harry.

Dudley was, of course, pleased to be called a genius, even if he wasn't sure he really deserved it.

"So how are you going to tie it all together?" said Dudley.

"You'll see," said Harry.

After some time Harry stopped placing the stones, and asked Dudley join him in the attic for a better view of his work. In the backyard, Dudley could see a glowing stone shape. It started with a circle, within it was a five-pointed star, and in the very center of the star, there was, another, CD sized circle.

"You see the library said that a star inside a circle was the most magical shape possible. It's called a pentagram," said Harry.

"More magic is good right?" said Dudley.

"It's actually excellent. When we have to go, all we have to do is place the game disk in the small circle and I'll use shoot a bit of magic into it. Because of the shape, magic will race along all of the stones activating all the spells and open our portal." said Harry.

Dudley didn't fully get it, but Harry was excited, so everything was probably okay.

"So what game did you pick?" said Harry.

Dudley avoided games that were explicitly violent. He wasn't quite sure he'd enjoy bathing in his enemies' blood if it were real. Repressing a shiver, he said,

"It's this game called Wizard101. They give you a type of magic based on your personality and you get to summon monsters with spells, you can't really die …"

Seeing that Dudley was struggling to find a cool way to describe it, Harry cut him off.

"I'm sure it's great. Is it alright if we leave tomorrow, I'm exhausted?" said Harry.

"Sure," said Dudley.

Harry climbed out of the attic to go to his room, leaving Dudley free to go outside and lie down next to Harry's work. Dudley couldn't tell what made him feel so safe and warm, the evening sun, or the pulsing energy of Harry's magic.

* * *

Like every other day, Dudley woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Squinting against the bright light, he put on his clothes and started his day. As usual, Harry had his paper and food ready. Today however, Dudley was too busy thinking to start eating. Number 4 Privet drive was not a perfect home, but it was _his_ home. What made it home? Was it the toys in his room, the pictures of his family, or was it that terrible wall paper that only his mother could love. Lately he thought it might be the smell of Harry's cooking. Whatever the reason, it was home, and Dudley knew that even though he wanted to leave it, he would miss it horribly.

In a small voice Dudley asked, "Can we stay one more day?"

Harry's eyes locked onto Dudley's as if they could find the reason for his unexpected hesitation inside.

"Of course, we can leave at sunset," said Harry, "Remember to pack everything you want to take!"

* * *

After packing Henry the stuffed fawn away with the rest of his stuff, Dudley joined Harry in the backyard, locking the doors as he left. Putting his suitcase into the pentagram, he turned around to look at his house. The lights shone softly in the windows, and the sunset bathed it with a rosy glow. With a wave and a whispered goodbye, Harry dimmed every light in number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley could see the closed chapter of his life for what it was. Harry took a colorful disk and placed it in the center of the star.

"To activate the portal you need an incantation and I want you to say it with me," said Harry

"Whatever you need," said Dudley

"On the count of three, read this paper with me," said Harry.

"One, two, three… VIVAMVS IN INSOLITUM TEMPORIBUS!"

Suddenly the glowing stones that made up Harry's portal, dissolved into a glowing vortex of light, the game disk began to spin and disappear, and finally the ground vanished. All Dudley could feel was the sensation of falling as he traveled to a land unknown.


	4. An Alpha Encounter With Gamma

When Dudley came to his senses, he found himself sitting on his suitcase, with Harry standing upright and looking mildly curious. (Dudley suspected that Harry's good karma wouldn't let him look ruffled after falling through a void.) Giving into curiosity himself, Dudley began to look around him. He was in an office of some sort, with ancient tomes lining rich mahogany shelves. Beautiful stain glass windows filtered in colored light, and behind an intricately carved desk, sat a sleeping man with an owl on his shoulder. The man looked older and full of more knowledge then the books he kept. He also looked very familiar.

"Look, it's Professor Ambrose!" said Dudley. Dudley's rather loud voice jarred the professor awake. When he met their gaze, Dudley had the impression that Ambrose was trying to fight down a sense of surprise.

"How interesting," said the Professor.

His owl was not quite so reserved, "Whoooooo the hell are you?"

"Gamma, watch your tongue! Don't you dare scare off potential new students," said Ambrose to the apologetic looking bird. Turning to Harry and Dudley, he said, "I am quite used to welcoming students from faraway lands, but I sense that distance has nothing to do with your travels. However, that hardly matters as I can see great magical potential in both of you."

"Even me professor?" said Dudley incredulously. Dudley had wondered if Harry would again get all the powers and he would be the bumbling sidekick. Dudley didn't know how he would handle that yet and hoped it wasn't the case.

"Yes even you," said Ambrose.

Harry leaned into Dudley and whispered, "Its part of my portal. You get to learn the powers of any world we come to. I hope you like it."

"I love it," said Dudley.

"Am I correct in thinking that you wish to become students in Ravenwood Academy?" said Ambrose. Seeing Harry's shy nod and smile, Ambrose rose from his desk and handed Dudley and Harry some sheets. "These papers are like a questionnaire. They help reveal who you truly are and which branch of magic you are most in tune with. Many people find the process very intimate, so I will leave you alone while you work. I shall know when you are done with them," said Ambrose. With that, the old man and his owl left the office to give the two boys their privacy.

As Dudley picked up his paper, he felt a force grab hold of his mind. He was compelled to spill everything onto the paper. His disappointment with his parents, his old identity as a bully and how he enjoyed twisting peoples' fears as weapons, his desire to change, and his ability to face painful truths. Harry's experience was very similar. His paper pulled out the words that defined him. His need to prove to others that he was worth loving, his fear of Dudley disappearing from his life like his parents or worse coming to resent him, his love of bringing things to life be they gardens or recipes, and finally his indomitable will to survive.

Dudley's paper glowed with a dark power that wrapped around him tenderly and gave itself to him. Harry's burst forth with a joyful, beautiful song as it turned a vibrant green and its aura covered him like a cloak. The forces dissipated and as Dudley grew weak, he saw that his paper had turned black and was marked by a large skull. As Ambrose opened the door to his office, Dudley let go and embraced the lovely dark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dudley awoke to two pairs of worried eyes. Both were large and blinking owlishly. Oddly enough only one pair belonged to an owl.

"You're awake, good. I've never seen such strong magical awakenings in my life," said Ambrose. From what Dudley knew about the Ambrose in his game, that was saying something. "You and that boy are going to be very strong wizards. Why don't take some time to perk up and if you have any questions, come see me in my office," said Ambrose.

Dudley got up from his soft turquoise colored sheets to look around. Like Ambrose's office the room was filled with books, but instead of being about magic, these books were about the art of rock gardening. On the oak nightstand, stood a portrait of beautiful, young woman with a pointy hat and a sad smile. It looked like she knew that something horrible was about to happen to her, but she would keep smiling to make others feel better. The room suddenly felt very personal and Dudley no longer wanted to intrude. As Dudley went to join Ambrose, he passed a mirror and saw that his shirt and jeans were gone and in their place was a black robe, embroidered with a silver skull.

"Take a seat young wizard," said Ambrose as he gestured towards a plush armchair. Dudley let himself sink into the chair, and of all the questions he could have asked about his new powers he asked,

"Why did you change my clothes?"

"It was not I who did this. It was your magic marking you as what you are, a Death wizard, or its older description, a necromancer," said Ambrose.

"Aren't those the evil wizards that raise armies of the dead and kill people for no good reason?" said Dudley with a pained look on his face.

"That is not quite true Dudley. Necromancers are often a little crueler then most people, but they are also wizards who have confronted fear and doubt, and emerged victoriously through truth. In return magic grants them the gift to use fear, doubt, and the greatest truth of all, death, as weapons against their foes. Death is an absolute reality and comes to everyone in time. Because of their connection to it, necromancers are grounded in reality, and like the grim reaper they can defeat any obstacle given time," said Ambrose.

"Grounded in reality! Isn't the maddest and most evil villain in this world a necromancer?" said Dudley.

"Ah, so you've heard of the former Professor Malistaire. Thank the gods his magic evens him out. Without that, he'd have killed us all by last year at the latest," said Ambrose. Dudley thought that Ambrose got a lot of amusement from Dudley's shocked expressions and his own description of Malistaire's plots.

While Professor Ambrose continued to rant about villains growing up so fast, Dudley was embarrassed to realize he forgot about his cousin.

"Professor, where is Harry?" said Dudley.

With a start of surprise, Ambrose broke off his rant.

"Good idea, let us go check on your cousin," said Ambrose.

"How did you know he was my cousin?" said Dudley.

"I have my ways," said Ambrose as he covered up a crystal ball and guided Dudley out of his office. As Dudley walked into Harry's room, he could hear the sound of a haunting melody. The bed Harry slept on was covered in growing vines, and Harry himself was covered in a cloud of green mist. Like Dudley, Harry wore robes, but his were green and had glowing emerald leaves thoughout the design.

Before Dudley could ask about Harry's health, Ambrose said, "He's still not awake, how strange." After running his hands over Harry's body, Ambrose turned to Dudley and said, "You shall be a gifted wizard but this boy shall be greater still. In his soul, magics and forces are melding to create a power unlike any before it. But that's only if he does his homework on time." Dudley was sure that the last sentence was only meant to lighten the mood. He was also sure that it didn't work. Harry was already amazing and here was their chance to become equals. But Harry had to go and be all perfect. It made him so mad! Suddenly his magic reacted, its dark tendrils piercing his mind, and those thoughts fled from his mind.

After all, what did Harry use magic for? Didn't he use it to save Dudley's life, to make Dudley happy; after all, wasn't that why they were in the Spiral in the first place?"

Feeling very ashamed of himself he let go of his anger and sat down by Harry's side.

"Professor, I think I'll keep Harry company until he wakes up," said Dudley.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to wake up to a familiar face. I think I'll leave you to yourselves for now. Call me when Harry awakes," said Ambrose.

"Sure thing Professor," said Dudley. Ambrose smiled and left the room as Dudley began his vigil.


	5. Rising with the Dawn

The sun was starting was starting to rise and Harry was still asleep. Dudley was getting very concerned. For the last 8 hours, the soft music that surrounded Harry had grown louder and more complex, as if trying to reach a climax that was forever out of reach. The vines that grew on his bed had come to life, wrapping around him in a gentle embrace. The leaves on his cloak were now trimmed with gold. Dudley was beginning to wonder when the changes would stop and if anything would be left of Harry.  Now worried, he began to pace around the bed.

"Silly hatchling it is foolish to fear wonderful things," said Gamma as he smugly took a perch on a bedpost.

Worrying about others was rather new to Dudley and he did not appreciate being scolded for it.

"I'm not being silly, that magic is so strong, and those vines look like they might eat him alive!" said Dudley.

"'That magic' as you call it is life magic and it is not a destructive force, it heals and creates. Look at the boy closely," said Gamma.

Dudley stared intently at Harry and was amazed at what he saw. Harry looked peaceful, even happy. Dudley had never seen Harry without the scar on his forehead. Now it was fading away. Harry's face, usually pale, was now full of healthy color. Even though he was utterly still, he had never looked so full of life!

"Now you understand hatchling. Here is another tidbit for you. You are a necromancer. If your cousin was in danger, you would be upset because you knew death was near, and not because you were ignorant," said Gamma.

Dudley wondered if there was a person or creature more ominous and annoying then Gamma. He seriously doubted it. Before Gamma could leave his perch Dudley said, "How did you know he was my cousin?"

"What, you think Ambrose could keep information from this owl? That's a hoot!" said Gamma as he flew out the window.

Dudley went back to his seat. Looking back at Harry, he said "Wake up soon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Some time ago, Dudley had given in to sleep. Harry's music had served as a constant lullaby, so when it stopped, Dudley jumped awake. He looked towards Harry's bed to find all the vines gone and Harry rubbing sleep from his eyes. Harry jumped out of bed with a single bound.

"Wow, I feel great!" said Harry with a huge grin on his face. Taking in Dudley's appearance, "Nice clothes, where can I get some?"

"You're already wearing them—take a look," said Dudley.

Dudley waited to see Harry's reaction as he led him to the nearest mirror. Dudley could see eyes take in the nicest clothes their owner had ever worn. The robe was clearly created for Harry, fitting like a glove and allowing him to move with ease. Vines embroidered in gold wrapped around forest green fabric, looking so real that they seemed to be alive.

"Wow these are amazing," said Harry as he turned to Dudley. Then he looked very puzzled. "Did you get shorter?" said Harry.

"Nope, you got taller, look at the mirror again, except this time look at yourself and not the shiny robe," said Dudley with a smile.

"Taking his advice Harry suddenly saw a familiar stranger with his eyes and hair, but the stranger had a healthy tan, his ears were slightly pointed, he looked strong enough to fight the biggest kid in his class (Dudley), and he saw clearly with no glasses. But the thing that made the reflection so strange to Harry, was that the scar that had marked him since the night of his parent's death, was gone. As Harry touched his unmarked forehead, Professor Ambrose swept into the room.

"Admiring yourself boys," said a laughing Ambrose.

Dudley could see a large blush on Harry's face. Taking on the air of someone who had lived a great many years, he said "Not me, just Harry. These young folk and their newfangled mirrors!"

Harry started to chuckle as Ambrose and Dudley began to sagely nod in harmony.

"It appears that Harry's magic decided to do some remodeling. It is actually more common than you would think. If a person is terribly ill or has a dangerous curse on them, a magical awakening will cause their magic to repair the damage. Once it does that, that magic will not stop till every flaw in the body is corrected," said Ambrose.

"I was sick?" said Harry.

"To be honest I have no idea, but whatever curse or illness was upon you, it would have to be lethal for you magic to react this way," said Ambrose.

Dudley had lived with Harry for almost his entire life, and he could remember Harry even having a cold. Sure, he might not have eaten enough, but that was improving since Petunia and Vernon moved out. Something didn't add up. In fact, after thinking about it, Dudley would bet a month's supply of biscuits that his cousin had been cursed. But who would curse Harry? Dudley was pulled out of his thoughts by Professor Ambrose's voice.

"Harry before we go any further I must explain how your powers work. You are a theurgist, a life wizard. Theurgists do magic in a unique way; instead of using magic to summon spells, they can use it to create new life where none existed before. They are healers above all else, but their fighting skills are nothing to sneeze at. Any questions?" said Ambrose.

Dudley could make out the words "healer," "theurgist," and "creation" over Harry's shoulder as he copied notes into a notebook he pulled out of nowhere.

"Actually Professor, I do have one question—why can only theurgists create life?" said Harry.

"Because only they can tap into the echoes of the song of creation, the force that created every universe. If there are no other questions, let us begin the campus tour," said Ambrose.

As Dudley followed Ambrose to the school, he heard the Professor mutter, "That's funny, I haven't seen anyone take notes on me in years."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—x—x-x-xx

As they got closer to the school Ambrose said, "This is the entrance tunnel to Ravenwood, once we get though, the World tree will …"

Blocking their way out of the tunnel stood a tall, black-haired man with skin so pale one wondered if he was still alive. Black wisps of magic wrapped around him, oozing and scuttling into eachother like a deranged, gothic lava lamp.

"Malistaire, how dare you show your face here!" said Ambrose.

"Hello to you too Professor, and who might these boys be?" said Malistaire, his voice like poisoned silk.

"Leave them out of this, they're only children," said Ambrose

"You were always so naïve. You think your pleas will stop me from crushing them like the insects they are?" said Malistaire.

Malistaire crooked a finger and both Harry and Dudley were sucked into a glowing ring.

"Damn it," said Dudley as he tried to move his feet. "I think it's a dueling ring, Malistaire is forcing us to fight him!" said Dudley.

Professor Ambrose tried to join the fray, but was thrown back by at the glowing edge of the ring.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you're too dangerous a duelist, so I guess you'll have to sit back and enjoy the show," said Malistaire.

"I'm sorry children, he's done something to block me from the dueling circle," said Ambrose.

"Professor, you might be blocked but knowledge that makes you so dangerous isn't," said Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Good thinking—but you'll need these. Heads up!" said Ambrose as he took two decks of cards and tossed them expertly to the boys. "Now here's what you should do …"

x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With Ambrose's help, Harry and Dudley were summoning fantastic creatures to hold off Malistaire, but Dudley could feel that the damage was piling up. He and Harry were not experienced wizards, so deadly attacks turned to slaps on the wrist. And what was worse, Malistaire was only toying with them, preparing for a grand attack. It was starting to look very grim...

"Once I heal you, you should be able to handle the next attack," said Harry.

"By all means heal him. He'll be roasted like a Christmas goose either way," said Malistaire.

Dudley could tell by his furrowed brows that Harry was sick of the Dark wizard's taunts.

"You know sir, you are not a nice person, in fact you're rather horrible," said Harry.

"Do I look like I care?" said Malistaire with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but maybe you should. I don't like mean people, especially ones that that threaten my family," said Harry.

Dudley watched as a green and gold cloud of magic surrounded Harry.

The universe seemed to play a booming note as a large, green griffon with gold eyes popped into reality. The cloud of magic burst and Dudley felt himself heal as Harry's magic washed over him.

The griffon ran towards a very surprised Malistaire and tried to maul him. Unfortunately, Malistaire and his dueling ring disappeared before the beast could succeed.

As Harry and Dudley petted a disappointed griffin, Ambrose stared wide-eyed at them and asked, "Should I continue the tour?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffon: a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle
> 
> I am not talking about a Hippogriff, which has the body of a horse and the head and wings of an eagle.
> 
> Please review I enjoy hearing readers comments, even if they are not very positive. They help me shape my story.


	6. The Grand Tour

"I think you should professor. After all we're going to class tomorrow and I'd rather not get lost," said Harry.

"It's quite hard to get lost in Ravenwood but perhaps you are right not to let unpleasant people ruin your day," said Ambrose.

Dudley had seen Ravenwood before—but only on his computer screen. Its beauty in real life shocked him. The world tree, a plant that could span the cosmos created a leafy ceiling. A stone building was made for almost every branch of magic taught in Ravenwood, each with a cheerlfully glowing motif. Nearby stood a grand tower which housed the dorms if Dudley remembered correctly.

"Professor, are you alright!" someone shouted with a very posh British accent. Walking towards them was a figure dressed in Victorian style, with the head and fur of a German Sheppard, as well as the body of a human. "I heard the commotion but for some reason I couldn't get into the tunnel," said the dog-man. His ears were pressed against his head, his tail was tucked between his legs, and he seemed painfully close to whimpering.

"Its fine Arthur, everything was taken care of," said Ambrose. Deciding to introduce everyone he said, "Arthur these are Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. Boys this is Arthur Wethersfield. He is a sorcerer of the finest sort and the new professor of the school of balance. If you wish it, he can be your teacher."

Dudley was surprised by how quickly the teacher composed himself when he realized he had an audience. His ears and tail perked up, his whine stopped, and he held his head high with a smile.

"I do hope you will join my class. Sorcery is a new subject here at Ravenwood so we don't have a building yet, but the students tell me they find learning outdoors very refreshing," said Wethersfield.

"Um, sir, I know this is a weird question, but can I pet you?" said Harry.

Dudley could tell by Wethersfield's rather wide eyes that no one had asked him this before. The dog-man looked at Ambrose who said, "They come from another universe. Perhaps this is their form of a friendly greeting?"

"Well nothing like learning about new cultures," said Wethersfield as he kneeled on the ground and bent his head for Harry to pet him.

When Harry's hand started to touch him, he looked pleasantly surprised. When Harry scratched behind his ears, he looked like he was in doggy heaven. Dudley had the overpowering urge to give him a biscuit.

With a discreet cough, Ambrose called attention to himself, "Harry, I urge you to stop before your griffon gets anymore jealous."

Next to Ambrose, stood the magnificent griffon that Harry created. Dudley did not know that an eagle's face could look quite so put out. The moment Harry pulled away from Wethersfield, the griffon was in the poor professor's personal space, staring him in the eye as if to say, "The only one the boy pets is me. Got that PUNK!"

"No need to get antsy, that's a good mount," cooed the dog-man as he charged up several shield spells.

"What's a mount?" said Harry.

"It's an animal used to get around more quickly in the game. If you don't need them, you can store them in your bag," said Dudley

"Doesn't their size matter?" said Harry.

"No not really," said Dudley

"If that's the case; Listen up, get in the bag," said Harry, holding up a book bag he brought from home. The look Harry received clearly said that the griffon wasn't done yet. "I brought you into this world and it wasn't so you could maul teachers! You are a griffon, you're supposed to be noble and majestic, so act in a reserved manner befitting your kind. ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME?" said Harry.

The griffon didn't know what hit it. What he thought was his property ended up being his nest mother. So, like any good griffin cub that was grounded he went to sleep in his room (in this case the book bag). As soon as the griffon was gone, Harry went back to scratching behind Wethersfield's ears.

"Mother, did you try another disguise spell?" said Ambrose.

"What?" said Harry.

Taking advantage of Ambrose's distraction, Wethersfield got up and dusted himself off shakily. Craning his head at Dudley, he said "Do things like this always happen to Mr. Potter?"

"More or less," said Dudley.

"Let's not dawdle or you won't meet any of the other teachers," said Ambrose.

"Goodbye children, I hope you consider my class," said Wethersfield.

"Harry the next teacher's course is mandatory for you. I am fully confident that you will blossom under her tutelage," said Ambrose as he led them to a building that was covered in flowering vines. Ambrose knocked loudly on the doors and said, "Moolinda, I have two new students for you to see and one of them is a life wizard."

"Oh, a fellow theurgist! Come inside, let me see them," said the Professor.

The person who opened the door could only be described as a cow of a woman. A pleasant looking cow, but one nonetheless. Like Wethersfield, she was part beast and part human. She also wore a simple green, Asian garb.

"Boys, this is Professor Moolinda Wu. She is the teacher for the school of life. Moolinda, these are Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley," said Ambrose.

Melinda smiled as her eyes settled on Harry. "You are of course, my new student. Before you ask, the robes are a big hint. This is a mandatory class but you are encouraged to take one elective in elemental magic. Tomorrow, bring a spell book and a wand, which you shall find in your dorms. I look forward to seeing you in class," said Wu.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry.

"If you need help with anything, I'm always here after class with a warm cup of green tea," said Wu.

Having said her piece, Wu gave each boy some of her favorite cookie dough ice cream before sending them on their way.

"I like her," said Dudley as he ate his ice cream cone.

"Yeah, I think her class is going to be kind of cool," said Harry.

"She was one of my better appointments," said Ambrose.

The next school was covered in gold leaf and had frescos of beasts that defied imagination. "This is the school of myth, were wizards conjure beasts that exist only in our minds. I must warn you, Professor Drake is a brilliant conjurer and a good teacher, but he is a very complicated and sometimes difficult man. Please do not be offended by him," said Ambrose.

After stepping into the school, Dudley was greeted by the sight of a bald man who looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the torture rack. "Ambrose, you may be a great wizard but sometimes your logic astounds me. What are those _things_ doing here?" said Drake.

"You know that it is traditional for students to meet every teacher and decide if they wish to take their class," said Ambrose.

"My class relies on the power of the mind, and they look like they couldn't puzzle their way out of a small cardboard box. I don't want them in my class!" said Drake.

"Like we want to be in your class! I'm not in the mood to take notes from a face that looks like it congealed in a gutter," said Dudley.

With a horrified look at the furious Professor Drake, Ambrose took Harry and Dudley by the hand and ran at a surprisingly fast speed for an old man.

A few minutes later...

"That was most unwise Dudley, any slower and his blood bats would have caught us," said Ambrose.

Dudley didn't really blame himself if an adult man had no sense of humor, but seeing that he had put Ambrose in a bad situation he apologized.

"It's quite alright, thankfully the rest of my staff are more friendly," said Ambrose.

Dudley knew what the next school was but he was still disappointed by what he saw. Where the death school should have stood, was an endless abyss. On the edge of it, stood a young teenager dressed in black.

"Dudley, on the night Malistaire left, the Death school fell from Ravenwood into the Nightside. Fortunately, Malistaire's top student, Malorn Asthorn, stayed on to help any new necromancer. Malorn I have a pupil for you," said Ambrose.

Taking in Dudley's black garb he said, " Hey dude, call me Malorn, I'm the necromancy tutor. I'm no Malistaire, but until Ambrose gets a replacement, I can teach you a few spells," said Malorn.

Malorn was clearly not interested in Dudley's response as he turned away and stared sadly into the chasm.

"Professor Ambrose, I think you have interesting teachers," said Harry,

"I know it makes for wonderful staff meetings! The next school is the school of fire. Professor Dalia Falmea is one of the world's most accomplished pyromancers and her students always go far," said Ambrose.

Only Ambrose's calm behavior convinced Dudley that the school was not going down in flames. Professor Falmea looked every bit like a pyromancer. She was utterly beautiful and her flowing red robes, and fiery hair made her look like flame personified. Her pointed ears and red irises hinted at her being more than human. She stood in the door blocking their way.

"If you feel that you are a master of your own desires then you shall do well in my class, if not, then you shall be consumed by your inner flame. That is all, have a good day Ambrose," said Falmea as she closed the door in their faces.

The next school was the school of ice, which was run by Professor Lydia Greyrose, who was:

a) The sweetest old lady ever and

b) An ice fairy

She insisted that everyone take a seat as she served cookies.

"Wow these are really different from the way I make them," said Harry.

"I find that adding trace amounts of some herbs really enhances their flavor. Now before I get side tracked, I must explain ice magic. To be a thaumaturge is to use ice magic to steady improvement in your strength and resolve. We focus mainly on defensive spells so we don't really do much damage on the field. I would love to see you both in my class but I wish you luck with whatever you choose," said Greyrose.

Waving goodbye to the kindly fairy, Ambrose guided the boys to their last teacher. Halston Balestrom was the diviner (storm magician) in charge of the school of storm. He was also a cheerful frog who was fond of the color purple. He scared the s**t out of Dudley. As he enthusiastically explained the art of Divining, his inventions would harmlessly explode in an electrical storm of energy. Everytime, the malfunctions got closer to Dudley. Before Dudley's hair could go white, Ambrose subtly extracted them from the building.

"Divining is perhaps the most powerful branch of magic, but it is dreadfully imprecise," said Ambrose.

Dudley graciously refrained from cursing anybody out as Ambrose led him and Harry to a plain stone tower.

"These are the dorms. It is traditional for family to live together unless they wish otherwise. You may decorate as you like and you will find your spell books, wands, and decks inside. Mandatory classes start tomorrow and you must choose your secondary school a week from tomorrow. By the way, opening your front door automatically takes you to your room.

After bidding Ambrose good day, Dudley and Harry went to see their new rooms.

"It's a little Spartan but it'll work," said Harry. Dudley definately agreed with the Harry's description. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom but (besides the beds), it was devoid of any furniture, decoration, charm, and personality. He figured that would change with time so he didn't mind.

"Dudley, I'll see if I can wrangle something up for dinner," said Harry.

It was amazing that even in new dimensions, the more things change the more they stay the same.

* * *

"Harry do you remember why Ambrose said your magic changed you?" said Dudley, as he stared at his food.

"Because I was sick, I think." said Harry.

"He also said you could have been cursed," said Dudley.

"I guess that's possible, but who would have been around to curse me? Unless Ms. Figg _is_ actually a witch," said Harry. "Who would even want to?"

"The only health problem you ever had was not eating enough, besides something doesn't add up. Your parents were magical and my mom had a name for what the were, so there are probably more people like you. Instead of them taking you in, you were left with people who hate magic. Maybe you were cursed really young, you know to go to a bad home or something," said Dudley

Though Harry looked worried at the thought he ended up agreeing with Dudley.

"Still, it doesn't really matter anymore since I'm cured—but when we get back we'll keep an eye out," said Harry.

"If I ever find them there is no way they'll get away with what they did to you," said Dudley with a steely look in his eyes.

"I appreciate the thought but there's nothing we can do right now. Now stop worrying and eat your vegetables," said Harry.

As Dudley dug into his meal, he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 

None of these images are mine, they are screenshots taken off of Google Images

Outside the School Of Life

Moolinda Wu's Classroom (She's the cow)

The entrance to Ravenwood

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter a little humorous as things get more serious ahead.
> 
> Both boys have been changed by their magical awakenings in serious ways. Harry's interest in creation and nurturing have been increased, though once he gets more used to Theurgy, he'll stop being a cuddly Ms. Weasley knock-off. It will also make him more disciplined and controlling, as the nature of life is to turn chaos into order.
> 
> Dudley is acting a little paranoid right now, and will continue to act a little paranoid at times, until he meets Voldemort. Necromancy grounds him in fact and death, and Voldemort, or death, will eventually come for him and Harry. Dudley can sense this on a subconscious level and it's making him antsy.


	7. Chapter 6: I'm a Real Necromancer

"Dudley, wake up, before it's too late to eat breakfast," said Harry.

Squinting to deal with the morning light, Dudley took in the sight of a beaming Harry bustling around in the kitchen. He blearily got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen table.

"Here's your bacon, eggs and coffee. I have no idea where to get a newspaper around here so you'll have to make due," said Harry

Eventually the coffee defogged Dudley's mind and he was ready to deal with the world.

"So Harry looking forward to class with the cow lady?" said Dudley.

"Don't call her that, and yes I am. Wu seems like she really knows her stuff and she's pretty nice. Besides it's not like magic class can be boring," said Harry.

"I'm kind of worried about learning from Malorn. He's just a teenager, what would he know?" said Dudley

"I think you're wrong. Back at the chasm when he was looking at where the death school used to be, he looked like he lost a big part of himself with the school. Death magic is a big part of him and he's here to help other's appreciate it too. Who could possibly be a better teacher than that?" said Harry.

"I really hope you're right," said Dudley.

"Me too," said Harry with a small smile.

Before Harry could stand, Dudley got up to do the dishes. When he turned around, he saw Harry playing with a wand made of jade and gold. Its power was suffocating in strength.

"I don't think you're supposed to get such strong wands at the start of the game," said Dudley.

"You're not, but I spiffed up my wand a little with the magic I use at home. It sort of makes the wand more focused. I did yours too. As we get stronger, so will the wands, that way we'll never have to buy new ones," said Harry as he handed Dudley a black and silver rod.

"That's really cool!" said Dudley.

"I'm glad you like it, now let's go before we're late!" said Harry.

Harry and Dudley walked out of their dorm to see Professor Wethersfield chatting with a few early students under the world tree. The dog-man gave a happy wave to the two of them before turning back to his pupils. At the vine-covered gates of the school of life, Dudley had to part with Harry. Ignoring his desire to ask Professor Wu for some of her ice cream, Dudley bravely trudged on. When he saw the School of Myth, Dudley took care to walk extra quickly incase Professor Drake decided he was still angry. By the time the School of myth was out of sight, Dudley had arrived at the chasm. He was clearly the first student and the only other person there was Malorn.

"Morning dude, why are you up so early, we necromancers aren't really morning people," said Malorn.

"My cousin is a theurgist and he brews a mean cup of coffee," said Dudley.

"Oh god, you live with a theurgist? They're morning people and mother hens," said Malorn.

"I don't really mind, Harry is just Harry," said Dudley.

"Kid what's your name again? I forgot what you said yesterday," said Malorn.

"My names Dudley," said Dudley.

"Dudley huh; that's kind of a weird name, what do your buds call you at home?" said Malorn.

"My nickname's Big D," said Dudley.

"That's not too bad … look the rest of the kids are coming," said Malorn.

In fact, a bunch of sleepy kids in black wandered into the clearing. Dudley wondered if he should bring Harry's coffee tomorrow.

"Alright twerps, take a seat!" said Malorn. Happy to obey the young death wizards plunked down like sacks of potatoes. "How many of you wondered why each wizard has to learn their mandatory class for seven days?" said Malorn. One girl at the back of the class raised her hand. "Good, at least there's one of you. Any wizard can waltz in here and learn a death spell but only necromancers can manipulate death magic outside of battle. For the next seven days, I will show you seven necromancy exercises. If you master them in the first day you will master them forever, if not you will never learn them. There is no shame in this as only the greatest necromancers of all time can do all seven. I myself can only do six. Any questions?" said Malorn.

The girl at the back of the class raised her hand and asked, "Does every school have their own exercises?"

"Yes they do. Now let's get cracking!" said Malorn.

Dudley suddenly heard a rustling sound and a rose bloomed in front of every student in the class. "Professor Wu was kind enough to gift us with these roses. Your first task is to induce death in these flowers. Every necromancer is capable of this task. To succeed wrap your magic around the plant's living essence. That should snuff it out like a flame," said Malorn.

Deciding to give it a go, Dudley wrapped the dark tendrils of his power around the rose. Immediately all the color seeped out of the plant and it was dead in seconds. Looking around, Dudley could see that he was the first to finish the task. Some of his classmates had no results at all; others had only a few black spots.

"Nice work Big D," said Malorn, giving him a big thump on the back.

"Thanks," said Dudley as he rubbed his aching back. Over the next 5 hours, every student finished the task.

"All right, it looks like everyone is finished. You should all feel more in control of your magic," said Malorn. Dudley could actually feel the death magic at his fingertips waiting to be used. "You'll get a few nice side-effects from today. Let's say that acne finds living on a necromancer's face very perilous," said the clear-skinned teen. Many of the kids touched their faces with glee.

"Now scram, I'll see you at the same time and place tomorrow," said Malorn. Dudley stayed behind as the rest of the students left.

"Can I ask a question?" said Dudley.

"You already did but ask another one," said Malorn.

"What we did to those roses, can necromancers do the same thing to people?" said Dudley.

Malorn's laid-back expression became very serious, very quickly. "Necromancy comes with many safe guards. One of them is that our magic can't enter other people unless they are dead or undead. This rule is unbreakable even if your life is in danger. Do you understand?" said Malorn.

"Yes sir," said Dudley.

"Good then shoo, I have a staff meeting to get to. By the way Big D, never call me sir, it makes me feel old," said Malorn.

"Sure thing," said Dudley.

Dudley ran to the dorms to meet with Harry and tell him about his day. He caught up with him at the dorm but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

"You're trying to tell me about your class aren't you?" said Harry.

"Yeah but I just can't find the words," said Dudley.

"Don't bother there's some kind of secrecy spell on the traditions of every school. Professor Wu said they'd explain it at the end of the week. Now let's go inside, I'm still not done unpacking," said Harry

As Harry went inside, Dudley could see that the grass where Harry stood was greener and healthier than the rest. Thinking it was a trick of the light Dudley went inside the dorms.

* * *

Day 2

Dudley had brought a large vat of Harry's coffee and every one of the grateful necromancers snatched a cup full.

Malorn finished sipping his coffee before starting the lesson. "Yesterday you learned how to magically induce death. Today you will create undeath. I want each of you to go to the rose that you killed yesterday. Then use your magic to bring it under your control. Not every one of you will be able to do this. That's fine and in this case, you are excused until Saturday 3 pm. If any of you give these students some flack, I will send a wraith to suck out your soul as you sleep. Now get to work," said Malorn.

Dudley tried to use his magic to get his plant to come to life but nothing would work. Then he understood. He had tried to bring the rose to life but that was impossible with death magic. The closest he could come was manipulating the dead tissue. Trying his luck again, he saw that it looked like his rose recovered from its wilt. It grew and bloomed under Dudley's will in a parody of life.

"Looks like big D figured out the trick, mind telling the rest of the class," said Malorn.

"I tried bringing it to life before but that's impossible. The next best thing is the illusion of life. I forced the plant to move and behave the way I wanted it to," said Dudley.

"Nice work, try helping the others," said Malorn.

By the end of class three kids couldn't do it. They left the class looking utterly defeated.

* * *

Day 3

"All right ladies coffee break is over, it's time for class!" said Malorn. He made every student take a caged rat before sitting down on the grass.

"A patron of the school found all these rats in her basement just in time for the third exercise. Today we'll be snuffing out these rats like we did the roses. Be warned many students find this more difficult than the roses both emotionally and magically. Compared to the rat poison these mice were going to get, death magic is a painless mercy. Be tough and try your best," said Malorn.

Dudley had to use his bullying past to complete the task. He never showed pity for the dweebs he beat half to death, so he would not flinch at painlessly putting down a filthy rodent. Just like the rose, Dudley wrapped the rat with his magic. However the rat was different; being an animal its life essence fought hard against the necromancy, but Dudley simply disguised the magic as more life essence, tricking the animal and poisoning it quickly and painlessly.

"First again," said Malorn trying to look cheerful.

"Why did I have to do that?" said Dudley. All pretense of cheer left Malorn's face.

"A true necromancer cannot understand his power unless he uses it. The exercise makes you face death head on and it teaches your magic how to imitate life essence. Now your undead creations can act alive without you focusing on them," said Malorn.

Dudley didn't like it, but Malorn clearly didn't like it either, so he forgave him. Seven students could not master the exercise.

* * *

Day 4

"It's zombie day. I want everyone to go the rats you worked on yesterday, and make them undead. For extra credit, make your zombie independent of your will. If you succeed I will give you a free bottle of black nail polish!" said Malorn.

Apparently black nail polish was the necromancer equivalent of catnip, because everybody began to work frantically. As expected, controlling an animal was harder than controlling a plant. Feeling the dead nerves and muscles with his magic, Dudley controlled the mouse like a marionette. Seeing that he was done early, Dudley tweaked his magic to copy life essence. Suddenly Dudley didn't have to concentrate at all to control his zombie!

Malorn came out of nowhere and jabbed Dudley very hard in the stomach.

"What was that for?" said Dudley

"To see if your zombie was independent of your concentration. By the way it was so you win some black nail polish!" said Malorn with a huge smirk.

"Can I just skip the reward?" said Dudley.

"No way is that going to happen," said Malorn. Before Dudley could think of running, Malorn zombified a dead plant and chained Dudley firmly in place as he daintily applied nail polish to Dudley's fingers.

"Looking at his nails Dudley said, "I actually like it, it's not as girly as I thought it would be and it goes with my robes and all."

Malorn rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you like black nail polish. You're a necromancer."

At the end of class, ten students had no nail polish; three hadn't mastered the exercise at all.

* * *

Day 5

"Today's class is short but it's really useful. Necromancers can imbibe items with death magic without using alchemical reagents. This lets some people who can't make autonomous zombies get around their weakness. These items can also make your death spells more powerful. I brought these rings for you to practice on. Now get to work," said Malorn.

Dudley charged his ring with ease, four other students were not so lucky.

* * *

Day 6

"Sometimes you need to break the spell on a necromantic object. To do this you must break the magic's ties to the object and then you must force the magic to acknowledge you as its master," said Malorn. Dudley ripped the magic away from the ring and beat it into submission until it belonged to him. The new magic did not increase his power but instead tried to heal him. None of the other six students succeeded.

* * *

Day 7

"Congratulations Big D, you are now an elite necromancer, but do you have what it takes to be a legend? Like you, I passed the sixth task, but when Malistaire gave me the seventh I failed miserably. Let's hope I'm a better teacher than him," said Malorn.

"What the task?" said Dudley.

"The goal is to temporarily make yourself undead. As a member of the undead, you will be practically immortal and you will have time to heal terrible wounds. You will also gain superhuman strength and senses as well as nastily pale skin in this state. Try to replace your life force with your magic. If anything goes wrong, Professor Wu gave me a bottle of pure life magic, which will fix almost anything. Good luck, you have 5 hours," said Malorn.

It took Dudley only 4 hours to learn how to transform himself. As a self made undead he had complete control of himself and his body was only limited by his imagination. The feeling was indescribable. However, it was the look of awe and pride on Malorn's face that made every second he spent on it worthwhile.

"Damn the student surpassed the master in only seven days," said Malorn.

"I think it means you're good at your job," said Dudley

Malorn snorted a little and said, "Wait here with me until three pm and then the rest of your class will show up."

Dudley spent the next hour zombifying random rose bushes. Malorn stared into the chasm and muttered,

"Try making me justify a pay raise now Ambrose."

At three pm, all of the necromancy students took their place and Malorn faced his pupils.

"Hello students, it's good to see you again. I hope that like me, you will all remember the time you killed your first rosebush. That act alone proved you all belonged both at Ravenwood and at the School of Death. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Ever since Malistaire blew a gasket, we death wizards have been under suspicion. In your time at Ravenwood, you will get strange looks, and some people will whisper whenever you pass. If necromancers are anything, we are a like death, all-conquering and patient. Take the whispers as a challenge and above all never prove other people right about us!" said Malorn as he looked each and every student in the eye.

"Now, let's move on to other topics. For the past seven days, you have been marinating in secrecy spells to protect the mysteries of necromancy. As of today, the magic has settled and will allow you to speak to those who will not steal or give away our secrets. At the latest, you have until four pm tomorrow to report to me and pick an elective. It was great teaching all of you," said Malorn

Dudley had been completely wrong about Malorn, and now that he could, he rushed off to tell Harry so.

* * *

 

Dudley Dursley as an Adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show a little of what Harry experienced in his class. I hope you all enjoy seeing Dudley grow in ability


	8. A Glimpse at the Other Side

In a strange land linked to ours by means beyond our understanding lay two very exhausted wizards on a couch.

"Oh god, I think my magic is sore," said Dudley.

"I didn't really think it was possible before today. Uh … did Malorn say it was ok to talk about our week because Wu said it was fine," said Harry.

That was all the prompting Dudley needed to start his tale. Harry seemed upset when he heard about the dead roses, but his eyes crinkled with humor at the acne-free benefits of being a necromancer. He shared Dudley's excitement at the thought of Dudley controlling his first (plant) zombie. He mirrored his cousin's despair at killing the struggling rat. Harry thought that Dudley being able to raise the rat from the dead was neat, but showed more interest in Dudley's new nail polish. Dudley glossed over his enchantment work with the rings and skipped straight to the seventh task. Showing off his new skills, he joined the ranks of the undead for five minutes straight.

"So right now you're sort of dead?" said Harry.

"Yeah but because I'm alive when I transform I'm more like a vampire than a zombie. I can't really die or change; I have super strength and great senses. Plus, I have a constant flow of death magic, so I don't need to drink blood like a vampire to recharge and sunlight doesn't bother me.

Harry was fascinated by Dudley's cold but perfect features and put Dudley's hands in his own to better study the changes. Feeling embarrassed Dudley let his life essence flood him and Harry dropped his hands from the shockingly sudden warmth.

"Anyway how was your week?" said Dudley.

"It was a lot like yours actually. We started by healing sick plants and the next day we had to create new ones. Then we spent the next two days doing the same thing with animals," said Harry.

"Didn't you already create a griffon; couldn't you just bring him to class to prove you can create animals?" said Dudley.

"I was in the heat of battle so it didn't count. Besides I'm sure that girl loved her new kitten," said Harry.

Dudley decided that it would be easier not to ask. "So what about the next tasks?" said Dudley.

"Well the fifth and sixth tasks were just like yours. I just had to enchant and break the enchantments on some daggers. The seventh task was where things got really interesting," said Harry.

"What happened?" said Dudley

"Well you see …"

* * *

FLASH BACK

Harry sat all alone in the large classroom as Professor Wu walked in with a blanket-covered cage.

"You've come much further that most wizards and I'm sure you can master the last step," said Wu.

Harry gave her a shy smile and then looked expectantly at the cage.

"What's in the cage Professor Wu?" said Harry.

"This is your final task," said Wu as she pulled off the blanket to reveal a very sickly looking tomcat.

"Do you want me to heal another animal?" said Harry.

"A very good guess; for now, simply tell me what is wrong with the cat," said Wu.

Harry nodded and let the green colored life magic flow into his hands. Passing them over the poor beast, Harry sensed a problem no doctor could solve.

"Professor, I'm afraid nothing's wrong with him, he's just really, really old. He's dying from old age," said Harry.

"You'll just have to fix that won't you," said Wu.

"But … but how?" stammered Harry.

"Remember that all medical problems including the complications of old age have a cause. Age is the buildup of damage on the cellular and genetic level. Fix the cause, and you heal the damage," said Wu.

Hearing the old cat give a pitiful wheezing cough, Harry knew he had to try. Focusing as hard as he could, he sent his magic inside the creature, willing it to heal away every detail at the smallest level possible.

"Bravo young wizard!" said Wu.

When Harry opened his clenched eyes to look at the cat, he found his feline patient brimming with energy. The purring cat nuzzled his hand and then bounded over the desk to land in Professor Wu's lap. He yawned and fell asleep as the master theurgist used a magical probe of her own.

"Nelson here is completely indistinguishable from a cat in the prime of his life. You do excellent work," said Wu.

Wu gently moved the cat from her lap to a cushion on her desk.

"Today you have proven yourself capable of a skill I have not been able to teach since I learned it three centuries ago as a young calf," said Wu.

"Three centuries, that means …," said Harry.

"That's right Harry, a sufficiently powerful theurgist can choose to never allow themselves or their loved ones to age," said Wu

"How did no one notice that you haven't aged for three centuries?" said Harry.

"Oh I'd let myself age sometimes, and then fake my death and return as an estranged daughter. Besides, who would suspect that this happy cow of a woman knows the secret to eternal youth," said Wu, her voice uncharacteristically bitter.

"But why would you keep it a secret! You could help so many people," said Harry.

"At first I would help everyone I could but I quickly learned that nature created age for a reason. A society cannot function, when all of its members cannot die. After the disaster I created in my home, I set up some ground rules that have served me well for centuries. You can only prevent yourself, your spouse, one family member, one true friend, and one pet from aging consistently. Giving a few deserving people a second chance now and then is fine, as long as they don't know what happened," said Wu

"This is a lot to take in," said Harry.

Wu gave an enigmatic smile and said, "I think you'll be just fine. Remember to tell me your electives by 4 o'clock tomorrow."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I guess since you're telling me this, I'm your one family member," said Dudley.

"If you want it that is," said Harry.

"Of course I want it! Besides, you'll need a necromancer to fake your death properly. I wonder how the cow-lady survived without one?" said Dudley.

"Actually there's a picture of a bull/man in her office, that's dressed in black. I think it's her husband," said Harry.

"Point proven, said Dudley.

Tension dispelled Harry and Dudley drifted to sleep right there on the couch.

-x-

Dudley woke up to the setting sun. As he shifted to stretch, he got Harry right in the face.

"Ow, what was that?" said Harry.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there," said Dudley.

"Its fine, I guess we're both awake now," said Harry.

"Harry, do you know that feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something important, but don't know what?" said Dudley.

"Yeah sort of, why do you ask?" said Harry.

"I have it right now," said Dudley.

"Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"Our electives; today's our last day to choose them and I still don't know which ones I want," said Harry.

"Why don't we just choose random ones?" said Dudley.

"I think there might be a reason they gave us seven days to choose them and didn't just ask us when we got here," said Harry.

"The cow lady said we could go see her whenever we liked. I don't think you can live for more than three hundred years and not pick up some good advice," said Dudley.

"Won't she be upset that we put it off till the last minute," said Harry.

"Not if you ask her. You're her star student, you could probably get away with murder," said Dudley.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before saying "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Harry and Dudley sat in the life professor's office. Both Wu and Dudley were happily enjoying their cookie dough ice cream in silence.

After some time Wu said, "So what can I do for you boys?"

Harry offered a nervous smile and said, "We kind of put off picking our electives and we were wondering if you could help us?"

Picking up on Harry's discomfort Wu said, "Don't worry about disappointing me, both of you had a lot on your minds this past week. Now as far as electives are concerned, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Dudley could see that his cousin was on the edge of his seat. With the kind of secrets Moolinda Wu kept (if that was her real name anyway), he wasn't surprised.

"Many students pick their schools arbitrarily, not realizing this choice could conflict with their magic, making them weaker instead of complementing their powers. For the best advice, go to Arthur Wethersfield. He is a balance wizard and knows more than most about how different magics react. You can see him right now if you hustle; he should be right in front of the world tree where he usually holds his class," said Wu.

"Thank you very much professor," said Harry.

"Oh and before you go can you give this to Professor Wethersfield, his order of biscuits came to me by mistake," said Wu.

Fighting laughter, the two boys took the package off the teacher's desk and went off into the night to look for the cuddliest teacher in Ravenwood.

* * *

"Here are your biscuits, sir," said Harry as he handed over the parcel.

"Thank you my boy. So you say that Professor Wu referred you two to me?" said Wethersfield.

Seeing both Dudley and Harry nod their heads, Wethersfield said, "Not many think to ask the proper authorities, and that was good thinking on both your parts. There are two types of magic besides Balance taught in Ravenwood, Soul Magic, and Elemental Magic. Both Life and Death magic are Soul Magic. If the goal is to complement your powers what kind of magic should you learn?"

"Should we try learning from an elemental school?" said Harry.

"Good work, the elemental schools will help complement your power but which one will work best? Mr. Dudley let's start with you. What elements do you associate necromancy with?" said the dog-man.

"Dudley touched the magic inside of him and simply let himself feel it.

"Death magic feels cold like ice, but very piercing too, like a lightning bolt," said Dudley.

"That is because death magic is a combination of Ice and Storm magic. If you wish to go far in your studies, pick one of the two. Now Mr. Potter, what does your magic feel like?" said Wethersfield.

Dudley saw Harry close his eyes as wisps of green magic more controlled than ever before swirled around him. "My magic feels warm like a flame and it's full of energy like a storm," said Harry.

"Life magic lies between the schools of Storm and Fire, because in tandem they create the spark of life. I've narrowed your choices from six schools to two. I certainly hope that helps. Now get to bed its getting very dark," said Wethersfield.

Wethersfield sent both boys off to bed as three figures approached behind him.

"Hello Ambrose; Malorn; Moolinda, how may I be of service?" said Wethersfield.

"I told you it was stupid to try to sneak up behind a Marleybonian, their senses are too sharp," said Malorn.

"It will never stop me from trying," said Ambrose.

"Those boys went through the tasks didn't they? I could smell their magic before I could see them. What game are you playing Ambrose? I thought you stopped those tasks years ago! People have died because they didn't have enough magic for those monstrosities. Malorn was supposed to be the last!" said Wethersfield.

Ambrose if possible, looked even older than usual as he began to explain, "The seven task ritual has grave risks, but in the case of Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley the benefits far outweighed the risks. Those boys will have to return home very soon. When they do, they shall encounter manipulations that make mine look like mere suggestions, and face an evil that makes Malistaire look like a giggling school girl.

"Are they truly ready for that?" said Wethersfield, his canine visage brimming with concern.

Ambrose turned a questioning gaze at Wu and Malorn. They looked at each other and Wu stepped up to speak for the both of them.

"It is our professional opinion that the magics unlocked by the ritual are far more potent than any spell card we can give them. We've done our best, now all we have left to do is hope."

"I can not stress enough that the topics of this conversation be held strictly confidential," said Ambrose

In the branches of the World tree, a bat listened to the professors below with a cruel smirk on its face.

"The boy who nearly beat the master has succeeded in the seven tasks? He will want to hear of this …"

-x-

I hope I've given the impression that not all is as it seems in Ravenwood, and that everyone has enjoyed my story.

* * *

The Newly Minted Harry Potter, M.D.


	9. Chapter 8: A Girl, a Storm, and a New Job

Harry was driving Dudley up the wall. He paced around the apartment endlessly comparing the benefits of the schools of Fire and Storm. Dudley hated to sound selfish, but breakfast wouldn't make itself!

"Just pick one it can't be that hard. It only took me five seconds to choose Ice," said Dudley.

"That's because you're terrified of Professor Balestrom. You'd eat off your hand before joining his class," said Harry.

"I am not scared of him! He just bothers me a little. I mean being around a talking frog that wields lightning, and wears a purple top hat can't be good for your health," said Dudley.

Dudley thought it was quite nice of Harry not to mention all the times he used a quick pulse of life magic to prevent Dudley from fainting whenever the cheerful frog professor came to close. Dudley had learned that the machine that nearly electrocuted him was just Balestrom's new version of a thermometer. Dudley wondered how you could make something so simple so deadly, and promptly decided that the storm professor was a menace to society in general, and Dudley in particular.

Dudley continued his sulking as Harry explained why he could not decide.

"It's just that I seem like a good fit for a storm wizard. They're supposed to be inventive, and I invented an inter-dimensional portal. They're supposed to enjoy creating and building, and that does sound a lot like me…," said Harry.

"Then what's the problem?" said Dudley.

"I just don't want to be one. It doesn't seem to feel right and I don't know why," said Harry.

Not so long ago Dudley's only response would have been to stare like an idiot (probably because he was one). However, living with Harry created an environment where the unexpected was probable and you had to have sharp wits to survive the experience. Dudley now had enough wits to analyze almost anything and he was quick to do so.

"I think it makes a lot of sense. Storm wizards like to create, but they like to create cold, unfeeling machines. That's not really something you would enjoy. Besides, the whole point of a second school is to complement who you are. Storm magic is very powerful, but you're powerful enough. Fire magic is about obtaining your desires without being overwhelmed by them. That's exactly what you need. Not once have you done something _you_ want. You've slaved away for my family for a long time. It's time you learn how to be a little selfish, and pick what you _want_ to do and not what you feel you _should_ do.

"Did you just try to psychoanalyze me?" said Harry, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Dudley felt himself blush a little as he said, "Some of your 'Mind Healer' books looked very interesting."

"Alright, I'll take your advice," said Harry as he pulled out an application form and circled pyromancy.

* * *

Dudley and Harry went their separate ways the next morning. Harry stepped into the School of Life just as Professor Wu began to address her class.

"Everyone who has their elective form ready should pass them to the front of the room! Now, in today's class, you will get your first spell cards, and I will later teach you how to use your wands. Everyone please open up your spell books," said Wu. As soon as Harry did so, a lily bloomed from his book and turned to glowing dust before transforming into a card and fusing with the spell book. "Does anyone know why we bother with spell cards and don't simply create beasts to fight for us?" Seeing puzzled looks Wu said, "Every school has spell cards and they all have a unique reason for using them. For theurgists these cards serve as a guideline for our creations, minimizing the amount of life magic needed to the point that even a necromancer can use a life spell. Once the beast created has done its purpose, it fades away and joins the song of creation. On the count of three, try the spell; one … two … three!"

Harry used his card and with a pop, a devilish looking green imp appeared. It looked around for enemies to attack, but seeing none it looked back at Harry, fondly ruffled his hair, and disappeared in a burst of song. Looking around Harry could see that his other classmates' imps weren't nearly as nice. They scratched, tickled, poked, and teased with frightening ferocity. After the little demons vanished, the class glared at Professor Wu.

"I always forget how temperamental they can be," said Wu, with a smile that showed she enjoyed the situation a little too much. "Everyone take out their wands. As you have just seen, wizards do not have to rely on wands to cast spells. However, wands can allow a theurgist to focus their magic to the point that it can be used as a weapon and hurl it without fail at their enemies. I have targets ready at the back of class, feel free to line up and give it a go."

Most of the students needed some time to master their wands, but at the end of class, everyone could throw a life blast. Harry was absolutely in love with his wand. Every time he cast a spell, he found his bond with it growing stronger, and every spell was better than the last. Incidentally, Harry was the only one in class to vaporize his target.

"Before you go to your electives I have an announcement. Today is the last day you will learn together as a class. All spells require a certain level of magical control and power. Unfortunately, these things cannot be taught safely in a classroom. You must practice on your own and whenever I notice you have reached a certain level of power, I will summon you for instruction with me and your secondary teacher. Good luck to you all," said Wu.

Most of the class looked pleased at the thought of no class most of the time, but Harry was crushed. How was he supposed to learn magic if they wouldn't teach him? Harry packed up his stuff and walked to the next class. Harry saw Dudley pass in front of the school of fire and hollered for him to wait.

"Did you hear about what they're doing to the classes? How are we going to learn anything?" said Harry.

"I wouldn't worry about that. This place is based on a fun game and who thinks school is fun? We'll get the power for new spells from adventures and quests," said Dudley.

Harry suddenly felt like he was being watched. Turning around he saw a pretty girl in red robes, who's ruby eyes and hair gave her a great resemblance to Professor Falmea. She was staring right at him. As he took a discreet step to the right, he noticed her eyes did not follow him. She was staring at Dudley!

"Hey Dudley, I think someone likes you," said Harry as he called his cousin's attention to the girl in red.

"Her, no way she's too good looking to like me," said Dudley in what Harry thought was an overly loud and shocked voice.

The girl was already blushing when Dudley's gaze met hers, but when she heard what he said her blush imitated a tomato and she ran away without saying a word.

"I told you only eating three times a day and running more would pay off," said Harry.

Dudley flushed a brilliant crimson and said, "Shut up and go to class."

Harry waved goodbye and walked into the school of fire.

* * *

Later as Harry prepared dinner, a loud knock sounded through the dorm.

"I'll get it," said Dudley. He opened the door to find Professor Wu soaking in the rain.

"Do you mind if I came in?" said Wu.

"Of course, it's no problem," said Dudley as he closed the door behind her and took her coat.

"Who is it!" yelled Harry from the kitchen.

"It's Professor Wu," said Dudley.

"Tell her I'll be a moment, ask her if she would like something to eat," said Harry.

Professor Wu had clearly heard every word but she waited with an amused smile for Dudley to repeat everything.

"Harry's a little busy, but he wants to know if you'd like some food," said Dudley.

Wu nodded and yelled so that Harry could hear her. "I'd appreciate some salad Harry, but if you don't have vegetables don't serve me beef. Thanks!"

After some time, the professor and the two students chowed down at the kitchen table. As was her habit, Professor Wu took the time to enjoy her meal in silence, munching her salad with great relish.

Harry waited for Professor Wu to finish her food before asking the million-dollar question.

"What brings you here professor?" said Harry.

Wu seemed to enjoy keeping people in suspense because she took the time to wipe her already spotless face clean before answering.

"I have several reasons for intruding on your dinner tonight. The first being that I like free food," said Wu with a tone that implied she was deathly serious. "I also wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful wand work today. I was so impressed that I decided to give you a gift."

"So … what is it?" said Harry. He looked very uncomfortable at the idea of free stuff.

"I noticed how upset you were when you found out I wouldn't be teaching you often, so I wrote this note to Professor Ambrose asking him to make you his assistant," said Wu as she pulled out a note written in beautiful calligraphy. "Being his assistant is a fun and exciting job. You'll get the travel all over the Spiral* and use magic all the time. With the power you'll get I'll have to summon you back to Ravenwood every two days. So do you want it?" said Wu.

Dudley had the sinking feeling that he was going to be left behind as Harry opened his mouth to say yes. Suddenly Harry, shut his mouth and nodded his head in the negative.

"I'll only be Ambrose's assistant if Dudley does it with me," said Harry.

Dudley gave a grateful smile to Harry before trying to see Wu's reaction. She appeared very surprised and then looked at Dudley as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier, Malorn and Professor Greyrose are absolutely in awe of Dudley. Let me make a few changes to the note," said Wu. Dudley noticed her insert his name into the text flawlessly as if it had always been there. "I trust everything is in order then?" said Wu.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry.

"In that case Ambrose will expect you both tomorrow," said Wu as she rose from her seat. "Dudley, please escort me to the door."

Seeing the pouring rain outside the kitchen window Harry said, "Will you be alright in this weather?"

"I've gone through far worse than a little falling water. Now I must be off, have a good night."

As Dudley opened the door, Wu hesitated before turning to Dudley one more time. "I am very sorry for not including you in that note the first time. You are a gifted wizard and deserve it just as much as Harry," said Wu.

"It's completely fine," said Dudley, deciding to let his frustrations go.

"Take care of yourself and Harry. That job of yours will show you the world. Unfortunately the world can be a dangerous place," said Wu.

"I'll certainly try," said Dudley.

Professor Wu walked into the rain without another word. As she left the safe, ivory tower behind her, she wondered if she was making the right decision. Wrapping her warm coat tightly around her, she went to see Ambrose about a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love hearing suggestions and feedback about my story so I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to review.
> 
> *The Spiral: The spiral is the magical thread that holds together the countless worlds of wizard101


	10. On the job

Like all theurgists, Harry was an early riser. His magic was restorative in nature so sleep was just a luxury born from habit. He got up from his bed to be greeted by a strange sight. On his bed lay an unfamiliar spell card. Next to it was a note in familiar and refined handwriting.

_This card is called Minor Blessing. May it bring you good luck on the job,_

_Moolinda Wu._

With a grateful smile, Harry tucked the card into his spell book and got up to make breakfast.

As usual, Dudley woke up as his food hit the plate.

"Did Malorn come in when I was asleep?" said Dudley.

"I didn't see him," said Harry.

"That's weird he left me a spell card and a note," said Dudley.

"Hmm …, I guess he just wanted to give you a bit of luck," said Harry

After a bit of freshening up the boys went to see Professor Ambrose.

Gamma the owl ushered them into the office and they came face to face with their new boss.

"Have a seat," said Ambrose, as he gestured to the two comfortable armchairs in front of his desk. After his guests were settled he said, "In order to do this job well, you must know why I need your help. Long ago, there was a school of magic on the world known as Dragonspire. They were fascinated with fire magic and set on summoning the most dangerous fire creatures of all, the dragon titans. You are both aware that I am clairvoyant to a limited extent." This was a statement not a question, but Harry nodded. Between his working crystal ball and the professor's omniscient air, Harry had long suspected it. "I warned the school of the coming disaster, but being a professor of Balance and not a pyromancer, I was ignored. When the summoning went wrong I saved as many as I could and escaped."

"What went wrong?" said Harry.

"Nothing, the fools succeeded and summoned a dragon. However, the dragon was angered at being forced to appear before mere mortals. She ripped Dragonspire apart and tortured its people to the point that all that remained were the suffering souls of the dead," said Ambrose, his wrinkled face filled with pain and anger. "I saw that there was a desperate need for a new school, built on different principles than Dragonspire. I used powerful magic to build a world at the center of the spiral. There I founded Wizard City and created Ravenwood, a place where all magic is taught and respected equally. Of course, you are wondering what this has to do with you."

Harry was in fact wondering where the conversation was going but was too interested in Ambrose's past to dare interrupt.

"My actions on that faithful day gave me a reputation as a rather powerful wizard. People throughout the Spiral ask me for aid with problems large and small. Since Malistaire went rogue, I cannot leave Ravenwood without endangering the students. Your jobs are to act as my representatives to those who need my help, and be my eyes and ears in the spiral," said Ambrose.

Harry knew quite well that eyes and ears meant spies.

"Why would a psychic need spies? Can't you just stare at your crystal ball?" said Dudley.

"My talents are useless unless I know exactly what I am looking for and I only receive warnings when the situation is far too dire. The best sources are people, not foggy dreams and twisted visions." Ambrose looked sadly at his crystal ball before folding his hands and looking very serious. "Being my assistants will take you to far flung and exotic places. There are risks, as my enemies will attempt to harm you at every turn. The pay is measly but I assure you that the rewards are great. In five weeks you shall be the most experienced and knowledgeable students in Ravenwood. You have the talents required, but are you up to the task?" said Ambrose.

"Yes!" said Dudley and Harry. As Ambrose shook their hands, Harry never felt surer of a decision.

"Your first tasks will be in Wizard city so that I may aid you if anything goes wrong," said Ambrose.

* * *

Dudley was sure that this was the coolest first job ever. Their first task was to deal with the mysterious attacks on Unicorn Way using any means possible. With the help of Wu's assistant Ceren Nightchant, they discovered that the local pixies had turned cruel and dark. Ceren suspected a corrupting magic was at work, so Harry tried to cure the fairies. The results were awful. The souls of the fairies had become so evil that the touch of Harry's healing magic destroyed everything but their little shoes. Their entire body and soul had become a dark illness.

"This is … oh god I don't know what this is. We need some more information otherwise none of the pixies will be safe!" said Harry.

"Go to Lady Oriel. Fairies follow the greatest source of benevolent magic they can find. Lady Oriel is a seraph so she rules them; maybe she can tell us something," said Ceren.

* * *

"So the pixies did not react to Life Magic? Things are so much worse than I thought," said Lady Oriel.

Dudley decided that Lady Oriel was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was literally an angel. Her splendid golden wings draped behind her, and perfect golden locks framed a face filled with sorrow and fear. He decided that he would do whatever it took to help her.

_Lady Oriel, Guardian of Unicorn Way_

"I have been unable to stop the corruption so far but my magic can stop the evil from reaching this place. I need to stay in my sanctum to protect whatever fairies I can. Therefore, it is up to you to stop the one behind this. My fairies report a skeletal figure stalking them and waiting for the time to strike. This creature has been hanging skeletal cages along unicorn way. These are artifacts of very dark magic. They trap only the purest of souls and their corruption is complete and almost irreversible. Free any fairies in the bone cages and vanquish the one responsible, that should stop this madness," said Lady Oriel.

The idea that someone could change something as personal as someone's very soul scared Dudley on a basic level. On the other hand, it enraged Harry. He had been manipulated into a trap for any healer who tried to cure the pixies. He had killed his patients because someone wanted slaves. Harry was once a slave himself and the thought of anyone being controlled made him very unhappy. Ceren made himself useful once again, by identifying the 'skeletal figure,' as Rattlebones, a necromancer who reanimated himself as a skeleton because he feared death. Harry blasted him with angry Life Magic, while Dudley took great pleasure in turning Rattlebones's necromancy against him. Together they sent him to his grave.

Needless to say Lady Oriel was very grateful. "Young wizards, you have worked very hard to protect those under my care. For this I shall give you some rewards," said Lady Oriel. She clapped her hands and pixies floated in with some large packages. "First is the property of Rattlebones, who no longer needs it. Next is a spell card that lets you summon a fairy. She shall heal your wounds and keep you safe. Finally, I have some advice."

Lady Oriel's happy face was so beautiful that Dudley didn't care if her advice was to eat his veggies. The only thing that mattered was that she keep talking.

"If you must avoid battle, keep from straying from the sidewalk. Long ago, in the Times Before, the titans bound their magic in a supreme set of laws called THE TRADITION. These laws protect from violence on sidewalks and in special places called 'the Commons' on each world in the Spiral," said Lady Oriel.

"Is THE TRADITION the reason people cannot leave dueling circles until someone wins?" said Harry.

"Yes but please do not mention it unless you must. Certain words have power, and the power of these words are extra potent," said Lady Oriel. "Now go back to Professor Ambrose, I am certain that he is waiting for your report."

As the boys left, a faintly glowing pixie settled on the angel's shoulder, and whispered into her ear.

"Yes I think you're right, they could do with a reputation. Spread the word that a duo known as living death shall grow to strike fear into the hearts of monsters.

* * *


	11. Adventures on Triton Avenue

Lady Oriel was quite right in saying that Ambrose was very interested in the boys report.

"So Rattlebones was able to change the very essence of those fairies. Are you sure they reacted negatively to life magic?" said Ambrose.

"Very sure. You know … it was so horrible. The healing aspect of life magic wasn't supposed to kill them it was supposed to help. How can I ever forgive myself for screwing up like this? I just can't get the screams out of my mind!" said Harry.

Harry's eyes shone brightly but he could not shed a tear. Dudley gave him a one-armed hug to stave off the pain.

"Harry, do not trouble yourself; you did those fairies a kindness. It takes two steps to become allergic to healing Life Magic. The first is to have pure necromantic magic running through your veins. The second is to have a soul so evil that it is utterly irredeemable. Those fairies were once creatures of joy and love, if they knew what they were about to become I assure you that they would have chosen death. Besides you have avenged them," said Ambrose.

"No I didn't, Malistaire is still out there. He's the cause of this and if he ever crosses my path, he's going to pay," said Harry in a tone that brokered no argument.

"I admit that your paths shall grow ever closer but do not seek him out if you can. Now I have some things for your hard work and a new assignment," said Ambrose.

Ambrose gave the boys a few coins, a crystal ball with promises of future lessons, and a new assignment at Triton Avenue.

* * *

Triton Avenue could be accessed by going through the sprawling shopping district of Wizard City (Harry yanked Dudley away from the food stands, and Dudley yanked Harry away from the bookstores). It was one of the three streets linked to Wizard City's historic and quaint Olde Town. Triton Avenue was a place of beautiful and wild storm magic. Roaring thunder cracked in the sky and lighting ran through the street. Unfortunately, Triton Avenue had recently developed a huge zombie problem. Susie Gryphonbane was Harry and Dudley's first contact. She was a young diviner about their age who looked very out of sorts. She took in Harry's magical strength with a grin but seemed to appreciate Dudley's new, more muscular physique. Since Susie made him a little nervous, Dudley elected Harry to conduct the interview.

"When did all the problems start?" said Harry.

"It began when the undead start to pour out of the haunted cave at the end of the street. They've always been there but they seemed happy enough to leave everyone alone. Then they just broke down the gate to the haunted cave and spilled onto the streets," said Susie.

"Do you know what caused it, maybe we could take it out?" said Harry.

"No but my brother thinks that some dark force in the haunted cave made them leave and attack. He went on ahead to investigate," said Susie.

"Why didn't he take you with him? Surely it's a little too dangerous to go alone?" said Harry.

"I know but I need to stay here and help fight off the zombies. They've almost killed many people. I'm up to my eyeballs in work!" said Susie.

"That's why I need you to check up on my brother Artur. I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm starting to get worried. He should be just inside the haunted cave. I'll man the fort over here," said Susie.

"We're on it," said Harry.

"Good luck boys," said Susie as she jogged away to save a little girl who strayed from the sidewalk from being attacked by a rather peeved zombie. "Eat lightning you over-ripe meat bag!" said Susie, blasting the zombie to bits amid claps of thunder.

* * *

Harry and Dudley were almost at the haunted cave when Harry said, "I think Susie likes you, a lot." Harry's eyes gleamed like a cats in the dark and he had a small smile on his face.

"You know I think I should like that girls have a crush on me but aren't we a little too young, plus they freak me out a bit, girls are so weird," said Dudley with a little shiver.

"One day, you'll probably find one that isn't too bad. Hey, I think we're here. Uh oh … that can't be too good," said Harry.

In front of them was a cave whose dark aura made their hairs stand on end. It was clear that a gate once blocked the entrance. Shiny steel framed the cave but towards the center the steel was weak and corroded like it had stood for a thousand years. It was hanging open and whispers could be heard coming out of it.

"You don't think there's a sidewalk in there do you?" said Dudley.

"Let's hope so," said Harry.

As they stepped into the Haunted Cave, they were met with an amazing sight. The inside was massive and seemed to continue as a street. There was a sidewalk and dark, beautiful (if abandoned) homes lined the haunted cave. Where the sidewalks ended, monsters and ghosts prowled. The moment Dudley saw a zombie eying him like meat he pulled himself and Harry onto the sidewalk.

Harry bent down to pick up a few fragments of wood. "Look it's a broken wand!" said Harry.

As Dudley took the pieces into his hand, he could feel the lightning coursing dangerously from the fragments.

"This is almost definitely Artur's wand, but we need to get it to Susie to be sure," said Harry.

"Let's go I'd rather deal with her goo-goo eyes than … wait is that zombie still staring at us?" said Dudley.

* * *

Harry and Dudley returned to find Susie anxiously awaiting them.

"Did you find him? Where is he?" said Susie.

The hope in her eyes dimmed as Harry silently removed the wand fragments from his bag.

"Oh no, that's his wand. He would never abandon it; it was a gift from our mom, something terrible must have happened. I bet he was right about the evil coming from the haunted cave!" said Susie.

"Yes he was, something is really wrong with that place.

"Could you talk to Duncan Grimwater? He's a necromancy student who came here on his own to study the events here. He's very snobby but if anyone knows what's going on here it would be him," said Susie.

"We're on it," said Harry.

As they began to walk away, Susie grabbed Dudley's sleeve.

"Promise me you'll do your best to find my brother," said Susie.

Dudley glanced at Harry's retreating figure he said, "Don't worry Harry's involved, and he is the best."

Susie let him go with a smile and as he rushed to meet up with Harry, Susie muttered, "I have a feeling that the Death in Living Death isn't so bad either, besides he's kind of cute."

* * *

"A so Ambrose sent you two to help. I guess he figured that Susie and her brother were losing control of the situation. That's what happens when you send a Storm student to do a Death student's job," said Duncan as he gave Dudley an approving glance. Dudley resisted the urge to growl only barely, but Harry was bristling in barely restrained rage. Dudley decided to step in before Harry wiped the smug idiot off the map.

"Artur Gryphonbane has gone missing and Susie thinks you can help," said Dudley.

"She says he's missing, I think the fool is probably hiding under his bed at Ravenwood," said Duncan.

Harry gave Duncan a very angry frown as he charged up a cloud of equally angry life magic. Seeing that he was digging himself a grave Duncan raised his hands in surrender and said, "Actually I'll look into it anyway. In the mean time, you could help me with my field studies by fighting the undead around here and learning their fighting tactics. I would do it myself but … I just ran out of treasure cards."

"We'll do your dirty work, but by the time we come back you better have some information, lives are at stake here," said Harry.

Duncan laughed nervously and swore that he would have information by their return.

A few minutes later …

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a temper," said Dudley.

"I swear it's the pyromancy training, it makes me more fiery," said Harry.

* * *

Harry and Dudley came back to Duncan looking slightly singed. They had fought lightning wielding undead for more than an hour. If Harry heard 'brainsssssss' one more time, he would have a conniption. All they had to show for it were some lightning themed jewelry dropped by the zombies, and some exhaustive notes on fighting tactics (courtesy of Harry).

Duncan excitedly flipped through the notes occasionally making appreciative noises. Dudley's magic kept him calm and collected but he noticed that Harry's eyes would occasionally twitch.

"Wait these notes say that the undead used lightning magic, that's highly unusual," said Duncan.

"That's fine and dandy, but did you find any sign of Artur!" said Harry.

"Hey calm down, I haven't gotten any information yet but I'm sure that the undead's sudden appearance is related. These amulets are giving the undead control of storm magic, which should be impossible. You can get me some lumina crystals and that should let us read the storm magic," said Duncan.

Harry simply got up and left. Duncan looked very offended. "What's his problem? You guys are famous enough for me to know that he's supposed to be the nice one," said Duncan.

"There are certain qualities that Harry dislikes and you have most of them. You put others down, talk behind their backs, you do not value other people's concerns for their family, and from what we just saw you don't like to fight your own battles. He just didn't want to deal with you anymore because you can't help us, we don't have a lot of time," said Dudley.

"Come on Dudley, Susie could probably tell us more about storm magic than an annoying crystal could!" said Harry.

"Coming!" said Dudley.

* * *

"Actually Duncan had the right idea by getting a lumina crystal to analyze the amulet. It's the only way a non-diviner could do it; thankfully, I could save us both some time," said Susie.

Susie Gryphonbane waved her hands about the storm amulets and began a hypnotizing chant. Suddenly sparks flew everywhere and formed words that only Susie could read.

"Oh god! They're stealing storm magic from the lumina crystals that power Wizard City. This could be really bad," said Susie.

"How bad?" said Harry.

"Like sucking all the power out of the city bad," said Susie.

"That's really bad," said Dudley with a curt nod.

"I only know a little of the undead but I'm sure they're too dumb to do this themselves," said Susie.

Harry looked to Dudley for confirmation. "Yep they're usually as dumb as a doornail unless you put a lot of magic into them. These are "natural" undead so their pretty stupid," said Dudley.

"Get some lumina crystals from the undead. Duncan should be able to trace the necromantic signature to the origin. He's the only necromancer in the spiral with so much experience with lumina crystals," said Susie.

With a groan Harry marched off to finish the task as soon as possible.

* * *

Sometime later, an even more singed Dudley and Harry stood before a very widely smirking Duncan Grimwater.

"So you decided that I do have some uses," said Duncan.

"Trust me, no one was more surprised than me," said Harry.

"I'll help you out of the goodness of my heart," said Duncan.

Dudley could hear Harry mutter something unintelligible. Duncan imperiously ignored him and began to whisper to the crystals. An image appeared in a swirl of electricity and mist. Duncan jumped in shock.

"Of course, the Harvest Lord is the one responsible for the undead, the amulets, and he's even kidnapped Susie's brother. He has quite the history of mixing death and elemental magic together. He's very dangerous but if you want to fix Triton Avenue he's your man," said Duncan.

"That's actually pretty cool," said Harry.

Duncan looked like a puppy who got the best toy ever as he said, "I knew I'd win you over somehow."

Harry just shook his head and ran off to deal with the Harvest Lord. He was like something out of Sleepy Hollow with his dark garb and his pumpkin head. His head had a permanent grin carved into it and it was illuminated by the eerie glow of hell fire. His fire and death magic were terrifying but Dudley weakened him before Harry summoned a dryad to finish the monster off. Stuffed into a trunk at the back of the Harvest Lord's lair lay Artur Gryphonbane.

"I thank you for your help. The Harvest lord was working with Malistaire to use the undead to take over Wizard City and eventually Ravenwood. With his death, his magic has weakened. Susie and I should be able to take care of it. Give this report to Ambrose, it's why I was captured," said Artur as he handed them an envelope. "May the winds of fate be kind to you."

"What's in it?" said Harry.

"I'm sorry, it's for Ambrose's eyes only," said Artur.

Harry gave a bit of a pout but accepted it.

"Now let's get out of here, I have no wish to stay any longer than necessary," said Artur.

Remembering the wicked grin of the Harvest Lord, Harry and Dudley gave shiver before rushing out the door. They were greeted by the sight of Duncan and Susie trying to bash their way into the lair.

"Oh my god, you're all ok! Is that you Artur?" said Susie.

"Yep, it's me. Those two wizards of yours took good care of the Harvest Lord," said Artur.

"Why are you guys here?" said Harry.

"Well Duncan here came to warn me that you went off to fight the Harvest Lord on your own. He said that we had to help. You've done quite a number on him, I've never seen him worry about anyone."

Duncan was blushing up a fire storm. "Why can't I worry about someone who's about to face a terrible monster?" said Duncan.

"Whatever I've never seen you actually try to fight something," said Susie.

Artur, Susie, and Harry laughed as they walked towards the start of the street, leaving Duncan and Dudley alone for a moment.

"You don't usually like fighting do you?" said Dudley.

"No but I'm not a coward, it's just that Death spells …," said Duncan

"Are so weak. Death spells don't do a lot of damage normally but we have two advantages," said Dudley.

"What are those?" said Duncan.

"The first is that almost any spell that hits our opponent converts damage done to them into healing for us. The second is that we have spell after spell that can weaken our foes and increase the strength of our attacks. You just have to be smart about them, that's why the Death School is the school of strategy," said Dudley.

"So I've been doing it all wrong?" said Duncan.

"Your biggest mistake is not fighting with Susie and Artur," said Dudley.

"What do those two dorks have to offer," said Duncan. Dudley smacked Duncan on the back of head _hard_. "Damn it, that sent me to the ground! What was that for?"

"No putdowns, no being a snob. I know for a fact that Susie can easily destroy the zombies you're afraid of. Lightning wizards are naturally very powerful but their attacks frequently miss because their magic is very uncontrolled. That's where you step in. You can damage monsters when others fail, and Susie and Artur can give you protection while you weaken your enemies. Think about it," said Dudley as he made his way towards Harry.

When they were back in the bustling shopping district, Dudley asked, "Do you think we can bring Carlisle next time," said Dudley.

"Mr. Barker did say that his training would be finished today," said Harry.

"So next time we'll get to fly in style!" said Dudley.

Harry only laughed as he pulled Dudley into a colorful bookstore.


	12. The Vanishing Flame

Dudley wondered how someone as striking as Professor Falmea could just disappear off the face of the earth.

"What do you mean she's gone!" said Dudley

"Ambrose said someone got her and her student while they were trying to rid Fire Cat Alley of magma men," said Harry.

It had been obvious that the spiral was at war but an attack on a professor hit a little too close to home. Dudley couldn't imagine anything strong enough to defeat a professor, and didn't know what to say. Harry fiddled with his spell cards, the rustle of paper flying from hand to hand filled in the silence.

"He wants us to get her doesn't he?" said Dudley. Harry gave a single nod. Dudley was now scared out of his mind. If someone could get Falmea, defeating him and Harry would be a snap.

"It's strictly reconnaissance. We have to find Falmea but leave the fighting to the city guard," said Harry. Harry took a deep breath and neatly sent his airborne cards into a stack. "We'll be ok, we're good at this stuff. By the way, Carlisle's mount training is done, taking him with us is going to be a blast!"

Now reassured, Dudley followed Harry to the pet pavilion. Now if only he could convince him to get a few snacks for the journey.

* * *

-x-

Carlisle was very happy to see them both.

After giving a few meows of greeting, the griffon slowly walked up to Harry and nuzzled his face. Harry gave a hug and scratched a spot behind his ears in a way that Carlisle seemed to like, if the almost convulsive purring was any sign. Carlisle only stopped the cuddle fest to go to the back of his stall and return, his lion's tail wagging furiously, with an offering for Harry (some deer that he caught). The stable keeper said that Harry was a cross between father and god to Carlisle.

If Harry was Carlisle's parent, then Dudley was the brother that he loved to mess with. The second Carlisle starting creeping closer to him, Dudley knew he was up to no good. In a second Carlisle was on him, using his paws to hold him down, while making use of wings that seemed designed for tickling. Having had his fun, Carlisle got off and sat down next to Harry.

"Carlisle do you know how to get to Fire Cat Alley?" said Harry. Carlisle cocked his head to the side as if to ask why. "Since you're becoming a big griffon, Dudley and I decided to fly with you on our trip. But only if you want to." In a second, Carlisle transformed into a griffon of legend. Every powerful muscle in his body tensed for flight, as he kneeled for them to mount him.

"Just don't drop us," said Dudley. Carlisle turned his majestic eagle's head in Dudley's direction … and blew him a raspberry before knocking him and Harry onto his back and taking off.

For Dudley the sensation of flight was both incredible and terrifying. Dudley felt the wind blow furiously around him, trying to knock him off as he fell into the endless blue sky. He looked down to find that the ground was becoming ever farther. If he lost his grip, they would be peeling him of the streets. Dudley's stomach gave a little flop and he held on tightly to the griffon.

After some time the sky bled into a molten red, and a town of crimson towers lined a molten street. It was very beautiful, at least it was before Dudley saw the earth begin to spin as it rushed to greet him. All he could do was close his eyes and scream in terror. The moment he opened his eyes the feeling of falling stopped and he realized that he was on steady ground. Harry effortlessly jumped off the griffon.

"That was really fun!" said Harry. When Dudley got off, his legs felt like they consisted of jelly, and he could see that he was trembling.

"I don't think I liked it too much," said Dudley. When Carlisle stiffened, he realized his mistake. "You're a good flier but the landings are a little too scary for me. Next time could you be a little gentler?" Carlisle contritely lowered his head and looked at Harry.

"Cheer up, just because Dudley didn't like your landing doesn't mean I don't. Maybe we could go flying alone later and you can do all the dives and corkscrews you want," said Harry.

Dudley wondered how Carlisle managed to stuff "I'm going to hold you to that," in one little meow.

"Now let's get to business. We should look around to find clues. Why don't you knock on doors to see if anyone who lives around here might know something. It'll be safe since the houses are all protected by the TRADITION anyway. Me and Carlisle will try to find anything odd on the street," said Harry.

Flying might not be something Dudley enjoyed, but investigation was right up his ally.

"Let's do this!" said Dudley.

* * *

-x-

Fire Cat Alley was in utter chaos.

Magma men (evil creatures who enjoyed burning people alive with a single touch) attacked anyone who dared leave the sidewalk. The local fire elves, who were known to be friendly and helpful, had disappeared. There was no sign of the professor or her student. Most of the people on Fire Cat Alley had retreated to the safety of the sidewalks. They were all too busy cowering in their homes to worry about others.

Dudley was about to give up as he got to his ninth house without information. Then Harry came to tell him he found someone who would talk.

"He's the city guard assigned to this place so he knows it better than most," said Harry.

"If he has information why didn't he report it to Ambrose?" said Dudley.

"He can't he's busy protecting an NT zone," said Harry.

"What in the world is an NT zone?" said Dudley.

"Do you ever listen in class? An NT zone is a no tradition zone. They occur when a section of new road is built. Since it's after the titans, the tradition doesn't apply and anyone can be attacked. If the guard leaves the NT zone will be flooded with magma men and the people further down the alley would be trapped without any way to get supplies," said Harry.

"I hope he's good at his job," said Dudley.

"Oh he is, you'll see when you meet him. Carlisle thinks he's fascinating, when I left to fetch you he was still in a staring contest with him," said Harry.

As he walked, Dudley could see that the street had a corner. Where that corner began, the sidewalk ended.

"Common lets go, as long as we're far from the center of the street we'll be ok," said Harry.

"But there's no sidewalk, I can't even see this guard!" said Dudley.

"Just go you'll see what I mean," said Harry.

Dudley looked around for magma men before making a mad dash around the corner. As he did he noticed the cool, reassuring magic of the TRADITION fade away only to be replaced by something else. It was a warm, devoted sort of magic, closely guarding all it touched. It had no clear boundaries like the TRADITION; instead, it seemed to spread out like a mist. Its source was an unremarkable, if slightly fat, man who appeared to be in a deep staring contest with Carlisle. As Dudley tried to catch his breath, Harry sedately walked up behind him.

"Now do you get it?" said Harry.

Dudley called out to the guard causing Carlisle to give a caw of triumph as he won the staring contest.

"Who are you? How do you do that?" said Dudley.

"Well I'm Private Quinn. What I'm doing right now is called Warden magic. It's an ancient form of human magic that some believe inspired the titans to create the TRADITION. It uses my will to protect to prevent evil from breaching this place. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" said Private Quinn.

Dudley belatedly realized that the guard expected things like introductions at the start of a conversation.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, you've already met Harry and Carlisle," said Dudley.

"Oh so you're the reason that lad made me wait to give my briefing. I believe you have questions for me then?" said Private Quinn.

"Just say anything you thing is important first sir," said Harry.

"Well let me think, I've been stuck here since the last of the guards lost the willpower to protect their stations. Anything I know is probably old so you'll have to ask specific questions," said Private Quinn.

"Then do you have any information on the disappearance of Dalia Falmea and her student. They were last seen fighting magma men at eleven o'clock last night," said Harry.

"Oh lord, they got her too! I had planned a meeting with an elf friend of mine to take back the Alley, but he never showed up. The fire elves and Falmea are the only threats to whatever is at work here. With both of them gone there's really no hope," said Quinn.

The guard seemed to wilt and the magic around the NT zone began to fade. Magma men began to gather at the edges of the mist, grinning with cruel delight.

"Stop that! Ambrose wouldn't have sent us if he didn't think there was any hope. Now toughen up and do your job, the people need you!" said Harry.

Private Quinn snapped out of it and a new pulse of magic threw the magma men away. Dudley wondered what the hell had happened.

"His magic comes from his willpower to protect. If he loses all hope, the Warden magic will collapse. That's how the guards in Unicorn Way and Triton Avenue were defeated, every one of them lost their lives," said Harry.

Dudley looked at Quinn and wondered how anyone could do his job for a living it seemed terrifying.

"Its true, city guards don't know any other magic, without our wards we're sitting ducks. I'm the last one here, the rest are ashes now," said Private Quinn. "Look I can't leave this place but I do know that the disappearances are related. If you find one of them, you find all of them."

Harry thanked the man and led Dudley down the street to a more reliable, TRADITION-reinforced sidewalk.

"We'll need to scout out the alley, I'll look for leads on the ground, you take Carlisle and get a bird's eye view," said Harry.

"You want me to fly after all that!" said Dudley.

"The sooner you get over your fears the better, right Carlisle," said Harry.

Carlisle gave a loud "Meow."

"See you've been outvoted," said Harry.

"Fine, but don't make me regret this. Stay safe," said Dudley.

Dudley hopped onto Carlisle and gave a loud "Squeeeeeek!" as Carlisle launched them both into the sky.

* * *

-x-

Harry searched for fifteen minutes before seeing a tiny figure dressed in gold and red (a sure sign of a fire elf). As soon as he noticed Harry, he made off at an incredible speed.

"Please wait I have a few questions!" said Harry as he gave chase.

As he led Harry down Fire Cat Alley, the elf began to slow down and eventual he completely stopped. He turned to Harry and his cute, dimpled face broke into a fierce smile. Harry didn't have time to question it as he felt a tiny prick in his neck and the world grew dark.


	13. Zombies and Plots for Eventual Rescue

Dudley was horribly bored.

After sometime flying through the air, Dudley couldn't find anything suspicious. "This is pointless, we're better off finding Harry," said Dudley.

Carlisle seemed to meow in agreement and Dudley nearly fell off as he sped in a new direction.

"There he is! But why is he off the sidewalk?" said Dudley. He could make out Harry's green-garbed form facing a small fire elf. Then Harry collapsed and a troop of fire elves came out of nowhere to drag him into a very gloomy building. Rotted wood boarded its windows and its once crimson paint had faded to the color of dried blood. The elves paid no mind to the fact that Harry's bleeding head bounced up and down the cobblestones. "Oh no, they got him too," said Dudley.

Carlisle cawed, and shook in outrage.

"Be quiet, if they hear us they might capture us too and then no one will be left to save Harry. We need to get somewhere safe and plan. If they could lure Harry off the sidewalk then they can do it to us too. We need to get to Private Quinn.

Carlisle huffed in frustration and extended his claws. Dudley patted his neck hoping to calm him down. "We'll get him back, but for now we need to get to safety," said Dudley.

Carlisle nodded and flew them to the only sanctuary on Fire Cat Alley, the NT zone.

-x-

"That's impossible, the elves would never harm a human," said Quinn.

"If it was impossible then it wouldn't have happened," said Dudley. Dudley managed to avoid rolling his eyes at the distraught man.

"The elves and humans of Fire Cat Alley have always raised our children side by side and given to each other freely. Why would they turn on us now?" said Quinn.

"It might not be their fault. The same thing happened on Unicorn Way. Pixies were forced to attack humans against their will by powerful magic," said Dudley.

"I can't help you, I'm no wizard. This is completely out of my league," said Quinn. Dudley was not in the mood to hear what Quinn couldn't do. Harry was in trouble and he needed help.

"Maybe you're useless but there has to be someone in this god-forsaken alley that isn't. So stop griping and think," said Dudley.

"Hey, I might be stressed out but I don't deserve a kid talking to me that way," said Quinn. The guard's magic seemed to stifle Dudley, and he quickly remembered who the master of this place was and why Quinn was definitely not "useless."

"Sorry, I'm just completely freaking out. Harry is the only real family I have and he's trapped with some nasty little fire midgets, going through god knows what," said Dudley.

Quinn's face was impassive but the magic around Dudley seemed to soften.

"I know someone who can help. Greta Darkkettle is a witch who used to teach alchemy at Ravenwood. If anyone could fix the elves, it would be her," said Quinn.

Dudley thanked Quinn as he got her address and walked to the edge of the wards. Carlisle was waiting for him there.

"Carlisle, you're the only way we can get Harry out of here if he's injured. I want you to stay in the NT zone where it's safe. I promise I'll get you the moment we need to fetch Harry," said Dudley.

That did not go over well with the young griffon. He broke into a cacophony of angry caws and roars. Dudley was glad he was a master of death because it gave him mastery of other kinds of near-death states … like sleep. Carlisle barely managed to lift a claw when he gently dozed off.

As Dudley stepped out of the zone he knew that things had gone horrible wrong. Necromancy gave him a special connection with the dead. Now he could see so many angry, tortured souls. The elves had decided to play their hand and no one had seen their treachery coming. Steeling his heart against their cries for help and closure, Dudley slipped into the shadows, searching for the witch who could stop the madness.

-x-

"That's definitely a control spell," said Greta. The old witch had initially been wary of Dudley because he was a necromancer. However, a schoolyard bully isn't very successful if he can't charm adults to look away from unpleasant facts. Dudley was once a very successful bully, and Ms. (call me Greta) Darkkettle managed to overlook his school affiliation.

"Whoever did this probably long gone; they wouldn't want to be tied to this after what happened to Rattlebones. That leaves us free to work our craft," said Greta.

"Just tell me how I can help," said Dudley as he sipped tea from a hot pink china cup.

"I'll need an elf arrow to ground the cure to them and some obsidian. You can get that from the magma men. I have everything else," said Greta.

-x-

As Dudley shut the door behind him he was once again hit by the cries of the dead. Their pleas stoked his magic forcing him to act, to do something. The urge almost became unbearable when Dudley gave in. He let his magic flow to the soul that called the loudest; the one's whose death had been the most unfair. The soul belonged to a nine-year-old boy named Billy. He was playing on the sidewalk when his ball rolled onto the street. Ignoring the cries of his parents, he ran to fetch it. Dudley could see the image of a smiling red-haired boy, grabbing his ball and hold it up in triumph. It was only then that a flaming arrow buried itself in the flesh of his torso. He died alone and in agony, his parents were too scared to run into the street to save him. Billy's body slowly burned to ashes, but his soul remained in agony, crying for revenge.

Dudley knew what to do. He pulled out a ghoul spell card and tapped it with his wand. He felt his magic pull on the soul and with a gasp, Billy stood before him. Billy was once cute and small, the body he inhabited now was gangly and tall, its skin was ashen grey, and its eyes were a ghastly yellow.

"What do you need to be at peace," said Dudley.

"I want the elf that did this to feel scared and alone," said Billy. Dudley shuddered as an angelic voice came from the monster's mouth.

"Will you obey me?" said Dudley.

"Yes master," said Billy.

"Fetch me the guy that hurt you … alive," said Dudley.

"Of course master," said Billy.

-x-

The fire squirmed against Billy's grip. Dudley knew it was useless; they weakest of the undead could crush steel beams like humans crumpled paper.

"Tell me fire elf, why did your people capture three wizards?" said Dudley.

The elf spat at Dudley's face and said, "What could you do to me you Ravenwood goody two shoes."

Dudley simply gripped the elf by the shoulders. "I used to beat up kids all the time. Some deserved it, most didn't but I made all of them bleed. Do you know why?" said Dudley with a smile.

"Wh…Why?" said the elf.

"Because I liked the feeling of power," said Dudley as he thrust his magic into the elf's shoulders. The elf's arms began to blacken and he screamed in agony.

"What did you do to me?" said the elf.

"I just gave you a taste of my power. My code of conduct prevents me from killing you directly, but I can kill parts of you, like your arms. If I don't pull my magic back soon enough, you'll never string another bow again. Now answer my question before I start on the skin of your face. You know if I kill enough parts, you really will die. Tell me Billy is death painful?" said Dudley.

"Mine was excruciating master," said the child-monster.

"Please, stop! The whole thing was a trap for Harry Potter. Master Malistaire wants him out of the picture," said the elf.

"Why is he your master?" said Dudley.

"I don't know," said the elf.

"That's all I needed to hear," said Dudley as he sent the elf to the land of dreams. He fixed the poor creature's arm and took an arrow from his quiver.

"You can release him," said Dudley.

"But why didn't you kill him?" said Billy.

"You said you wanted him scared and alone. You got your wish. To kill him would mean being as bad as him. Do you want to be like him Billy?" said Dudley.

"You're right master he should be freed," said Billy as he dropped the elf roughly to the ground.

"You should be freed too; the bonds that held you here are gone. I also release you from my service," said Dudley.

Dudley felt the strands of magic connecting him to Billy slowly come undone.

"I think you should do this with others like me. Doing work for you sooths the soul. Goodbye Master," said Billy.

The magical construct that held the dead boys soul faded away, leaving Dudley alone with a sleeping elf. He pulled the elf into an alley and arranged him comfortably.

"When you wake up the enchantment will be broken and this will all just slowly fade into a nightmare," said Dudley as he checked to see that none of the damage was permanent. "Now how am I going to get that obsidian?" said Dudey.

-x-

As time went on the residents of Fire Cat Alley were becoming more afraid of leaving their homes. The magma men were not the reason. It was the dark presence that grew stronger with every death. Anyone who lived there would always remember one night in particular, when the voices of those who died filtered in from the streets. Their cries for justice froze the hearts of all those who heard them. The next morning the dark presence was gone from Fire Cat Alley, and the magma men were curiously hard to find. The streets were once more filled with the clean essence of fire, and the people regained their hope.

-x-

"Yes these are perfect. I've never seen an elf arrow in such good condition; usually you can only get them once they've been fired. The obsidian has a good magical quality as well. Do you see how glassy and dark it is?" said Greta.

"Yeah its lovely, is the potion done?" said Dudley.

"Wait a second," said Greta. The witch tossed the obsidian into a cauldron of green fluid which bubbled and turned to red. The she tossed in the arrow, and with a BANG, the potion turned golden and began to quickly cool.

"It's done. Now you'll need to force the cure down the throats of six elves. That should be enough to weaken the magic a little. Then use the seventh bottle on the elf prince, Alicain Swiftarrow. That will break the spell," said Greta.

"Thank you so much for your help," said Dudley. Greta just smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Anything for such a nice boy, good luck with your cousin, and give Falmea my regards," said Greta.

Dudley walked into the alley and dosed six slumbering elves with the bottles. Most of the elves had the foresight to hide when the undead legion showed up. Five elves were not so lucky.

Now Dudley was ready to beat a spoiled prince into taking his medicine and rescue his cousin.

-x-

Please review I really want to know what you thought of this chapter.

Next up: A Brave Knight Stranded with Two Damsels. We learn what happened to Harry.


	14. Knight in Distress

"Uh, where am I?" said Harry.

His head was pounding furiously and a salty liquid that was too thick to be sweat was dripping into his eyes. Deciding to fix at least one problem he sent healing magic to his skull. The cool sensation that replaced the pain made him let out a little moan.

Looking around Harry noticed that he had bigger problems than a bloody headache. He was laying face-up in a glowing circle. The manacles that tied his limbs to the ground were quickly dispatched with a burst of fire magic.

A light drew his attention beyond the circle. It came from a golden cage in the distance. Each bar was covered in an elegant, radiant script. Each letter looked like a tiny flame. Inside the cage was Professor Falmea, who held Dudley's "girl in red," in a tight embrace. Both looked sick, tired, and utterly defeated.

Harry looked around for any jailors but everything except the circle and cage were dark.

"Guys I broke my bonds, I think I can get us out of here," said Harry.

The ladies did not respond so Harry tried to get closer to see if they were okay. The circle slammed him with a wall of magic and he was brought to his knees.

"My, my, aren't humans amusing," said a voice as light flooded Harry's prison. Just outside the ring stood a man who might have suffered from dwarfism. That didn't seem right though, because the man was perfectly proportioned at 4 feet tall. His bronze skin framed a grin of pearly whites. His pointy ears would occasionally twitch and his ruby eyes simply shined. Clothes the color or fire draped his powerful; figure. He played with a scarlet arrow as he laughed at Harry's confusion.

"You're a slow one aren't you? Not very smart of you to leave the safety of the sidewalks. It's not your fault though," crooned the elf. "Not many know that fire elves can manipulate the minds of anyone who has ever practiced fire magic. We can stoke the fires of your passion or reduce your logic to ashes. Let me fix your thoughts for you."

The elf waved his hand and Harry coughed up a plume of fire magic. It wasn't until it was gone that Harry noticed the hazy smoke that had muted his thoughts. Now that his mind was clear, he reexamined his jailor.

"Prince Alicain Swiftarrow, why the hell are you doing this?" said Harry.

"I like the way you said my name, it was very … fiery," said Alicain.

The elf had kidnapped him, dulled his wits with magic, and nearly caved in his skull. Now he was mocking him. Harry could do nothing about it so he merely growled.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to my theater. I hope you enjoy your front row seat. I am Alicain Swiftarrow, and the deaths of all those who oppose the master shall be my entertainment tonight!" said the elf. The prince's ears twitched furiously as applause thundered through the chamber.

More lights came on, and Harry could now see that he and the other hostages were on a stage of some sort. Smirking elves filled the seats in the audience. Harry was sure that he had to escape before things got any uglier. He desperately probed the magic barrier for weakness, but the circle pulsed again and he was wracked with horrible pain.

"Not so fast little wizard. My master knew you were special so he tinkered with the TRADITION itself to make your prison," said Alicain. Harry convulsed as the circle pulsed again at the words of power.

Alicain waved at the witches as if he was displaying a show and tell project. "All he needed was the sacrifice of two pyromancers. Their cage is slowly sucking out their magic, and the more power they use to escape, the faster they lose their magic," said Alicain.

"What kind of sick magic is this?" said Harry.

"All fire magic I assure you. It was made by some rather nasty pyromancers eons ago. It's still very effective. When the witches die, the barrier around you will become self-sustaining. I wonder if you'll kill yourself before you die of thirst," said Alicain with a laugh.

"Much of Harry's magic came from his will. Sadly, no mortal's will could overpower the decrees of the gods (no matter how twisted the decrees were). It was the end for Harry.

Suddenly Dudley and Carlisle burst through the window in a shower of glass.

"Nice evil speech, but I'm here to give you your medicine you flaming midget."

-x-

* * *

A man the size of a child should not be intimidating. However, Alicain Swiftarrow's cruel smile and powerful fire magic made up for his height.

"Ooh, another wizard to play with," said Alicain. The other elves prepared to attack Dudley, but their leader stopped them. "I'll deal with the fool myself," said Alicain as a dueling ring surrounded him and Dudley.

Dudley took a look at his cards to see what hand fate had dealt him. His future looked a little grim. Necromantic attacks were usually weak, but the Dark Sprite card was pathetic. It was all right, he could work with this. His first spell was a simple death trap, now the elf was more sensitive to death attacks.

"Oh a trap, how cute. Try this on for size," said Alicain.

The elf gathered up magic and summoned one of his people as a spell. Dudley could feel the magic burn him slightly. It would continue to chip away at his strength for three turns. Dudley shook off his discomfort to make a death blade to boost the power of his future attack. Alicain countered by sending a tiger made of pure fire at his face. His skin now felt raw and the prince's previous spell gave him another little burn. Again ignoring the pain, he placed a trap against all magic on Alicain. The elf responded by sending one of the Hounds of Hell to nip at his heels.

"You're going to lose. You haven't attacked me once, but you barely have any strength left. You're such a weakling," said Alicain.

Dudley knew something the elf didn't. Not only had his spells increased the power of his next attack, but his modified wand also enhanced any magic he did by a small amount. All his traps and blades were supercharged, just like his sprite. Dudley gave himself victory in a single flick of his wand. When Alicain saw the weak little Dark Sprite, he laughed. When she attacked, he knew the joke was over. The spells that had weakened him spring at once and the sprite struck him with the force of a titan.

As Alicain dropped to the ground in pain, Dudley forced the cure down his throat. All around the theater elves screamed in horror as the spell broke.

"What have we done!" said Alicain.

-x-x

* * *

Harry watched as the elf prince limped to his prison and gently placed his hands against the barrier.

"I am so sorry for everything," said Alicain.

"Don't be sorry, just fix it," said Dudley.

"I'm afraid I can't. The magic holding your friend in place can only be removed by a titan," said Alicain.

"Then leave me and save the others," said Harry.

"You are very noble wizard, but unfortunately that is also impossible. The cage is aligned with fire like me, but it has a life of its own. No one can convince it to release its victims. I'm sorry Dalia," said Alicain.

Professor Falmea was the picture of dignity and peace as she said, "It's alright old friend."

The girl in red seemed stunned with disbelief.

"How can you say it's alright? Look at us mom; we're being killed by our own element. You always said that I could use my inner fire to achieve everything. Now use yours and fight this!" said the girl in red.

"Fiona there's nothing I can do," said Professor Falmea in despair.

This was going to end tragically if Harry couldn't something out now. Thankfully inspiration struck.

"Killed by her element, huh. Alicain what is the barrier designed to do?" said Harry.

"It's meant to prevent you from leaving or using your magic to escape or attack anyone," said Alicain.

"So it won't stop me from healing someone?" said Harry.

"No but how could that help you?" said Alicain.

"Guys I have a plan but I'll need some help," said Harry.

"Please I'll do anything," said Fiona.

"Ladies instead of trying to play tug-of-war with the cage, try making the magic flow into your bodies instead of my prison," said Harry.

"So we're pulling at the magic from its end not its beginning," said Fiona.

"That's well and good in theory, but once the magic leaves our bodies it acts like real flame, sending it back would burn us alive," said Falmea.

"Unless Harry heals us faster then we can burn. That's brilliant," said Fiona.

"Dudley once they loop the magic I need you to use necromancy to rot their cage," said Harry.

"Yes sir," said Dudley. Dudley went even as far as giving him a jaunty salute.

Harry sent a stream of green healing magic into the witches' bodies. Seeing their cue, they pulled the magic away from Harry's prison to themselves. The river of fire they created was breathtaking. Harry was so busy watching the dancing, crimson flames that he almost didn't notice the barrier collapse around him as the magic that fed it disappeared.

"This is where you come in Dudley," said Harry.

Dudley sent a blast of black magic that weathered a device that had survived for millennia.

The cage dissolved into a cloud of dust, but two triumphant witches stood in the fray, the essence of life and fire protected them from such silly things as dirt. Harry cut off his magic and the two witches' knees began to wobble. They collapsed only to fall into the waiting arms of concerned fire elves.

Harry's eyelids felt like lead and every step felt like a gargantuan task.

"You should go home and rest wizard," said Alicain.

"But it's not over. Malistaire can come back and enchant you again. The magma men are still in the Alley…," said Harry.

"None of this is your concern anymore. Now that we've been controlled once, we can take steps to prevent it from happening again. Magma men are a joke, none of them can stand up to a fire elf's arrow," said Alicain.

Harry tried to get a measure of his former jailor. The elf's ears lost their persistent twitch, his eyes seemed clear yet haunted, and he did not treat his arrow like a toy but instead carefully put it in his quiver.

"What about Fiona and Professor Falmea?" said Harry.

"We'll need to care for them. The Falmea witches are not completely human so their healing is a little unconventional. Everything is fine, go home," said Alicain.

"But," Harry never finished his sentence as his legs gave out. Dudley caught him and hefted him into his arms.

"Thanks for that. I think you can put me down now," said Harry.

"No way, you faint like a princess you get carried like a princess," said Dudley.

Whatever comeback he had was silenced when Carlisle nuzzled his face and purred up a storm.

"Stop that it tickles," said Harry. Carlisle ignored him and feathers continued to rub against the skin of his neck and face.

He felt Dudley gently place him on Carlisle's back. Lulled by the warmth he only had time to say "Thanks for coming back for me."

"No problem now let's go home," said Dudley.

-x-

* * *

Alicain waved farewell to the humans as they flew away to Ravenwood. He looked around for a seat and ended up dropping into a rickety wicker chair. All around him were shards of broken glass. His people were almost catatonic; some still had blood on their hands. If he did not act quickly, the theater would become a metaphor for his realm, a mess with a king on a wobbly throne.

He rose up, called out to all his people, and gave a speech. He gave only the facts as he saw them, that Malistaire was behind the enchantment, that their human allies might now fear them, that the mages would continue to support them, and that all elves had a sacred duty to protect Fire Cat Alley. By doing this duty, they could eventually repair the damage. All elves should now work against Malistaire wherever his influence was felt. Finally, he called on all elf mages to begin forging the old defenses against mind magic.

He stepped down and prepared to do his own duties. "Nodaïr, prepare to list my orders," said Alicain.

"Yes milord," said Nodaïr.

"Tell the mages that their artifacts are to be in the form of rings. I want our best archers on the streets eradicating magma men. Make it very visible, it'll look good for us. Set up a meeting with the elder humans to explain our situation and offer them some rings. No you have all that?" said Alicain.

Nodaïr checked over the notepad he always carried and nodded. "I seem to, is there anything else milord?"

"Are there any reports on Edward?" said Alicain.

"He is fine, Private Quinn managed to keep up the wards admirably," said Nodaïr.

"He's probably exhausted. Send some archers to relieve him," said Alicain.

Alicain's only issue was how to deal with the two wizards. Both deserved some compensation, perhaps if…

"Nodaïr, do you have a son?" said Alicain.

"I do, Ignatius is a fine boy with eleven summers," said Nodaïr.

"I doubt that the life wizard will react well to an adult fire elf. An elf child is probably cute enough to get him over any aversion. I want your boy to deliver them two defense artifacts personally. I'll have Edward deliver the athames later," said Alicain.

"Why should Private Quinn deliver the athames later?" said Nodaïr.

"Do you trust an eleven year old elf with sharp magical presents to potentially valuable allies?" said Alicain.

Nodaïr closed his eyes with a wince as if imagining the possible disaster.

"Besides I trust Edward above all others, most would find _these_ athames too good to resist stealing," said Alicain.

Nodaïr stood waiting to more orders.

"Well don't just stand there, do your job!" said Alicain.

-x-

* * *

The skies were blue once again.

Dudley breathed out a sigh of relief; blue skies meant he was making good time. Harry was still passed out so Carlisle was both extra gentle and extra slow to prevent him from falling off.

Dudley hadn't slept the entire time Harry was gone. With every minute, it was getting harder to open his eyes. It couldn't hurt to get some rest.

"Carlisle, wake me up when we're at Ravenwood," said Dudley.

Carlisle gave a meow and Dudley fell asleep, flying amongst the clouds.

-x-


	15. Rest and Medication, part 1

Dudley woke up in a strange bed.

"He's coming to," said a woman's voice.

"I'll administer the potion then," said the voice of a young man.

A sweet warm substance went past his lips. He felt so warm and safe, all of a sudden the world snapped into focus. The faces of Professor Wu and Harry were hovering above him.

"And that's how you revive a wizard with magical exhaustion. Good work Harry," said Wu.

Dudley sat up and looked around. His bed was in the middle of a nearly empty classroom, miniature vines grew over all the chairs, and a small apple tree blossomed on the teacher's desk. Professor Ambrose sat behind a student's desk, next to him was a lone, unfamiliar theurgist who frantically took notes.

"You may go now Mr. Thomas, I hope you can refine your technique in the clinic," said Wu.

The theurgist nodded and swept out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" said Dudley.

"When Carlisle arrived in Ravenwood both you were both passed out; you suffered from magical exhaustion, and Harry showed signs of a nasty encounter with old magic. Harry's condition had priority so he was treated first. Between the both of us it took us five hours of mana recirculation before you were aware enough to receive the restorative potion," said Wu.

"What does any of that mean," said Dudley.

The professor blew away a stray lock of hair from her face. "How could I forget about medicine and necromancers?" she said.

Dudley just kept up his blank stare.

"Harry's healthy, you're healthy, there's a restorative potion that heals anything if you're healthy enough to take it, and you would be blowing money on soda in the shopping district right now if you had some potion of your own. Is that clear," said Wu.

"Crystal clear," said Dudley.

Professor Wu turned her ire on Ambrose. "Why exactly don't they have their own potion?"

Ambrose put his hands up in surrender. "I swear I just thought it was too soon, it usually takes a year for students to need some," said Ambrose.

Professor Wu did a facepalm. "They don't have the same responsibilities as normal students!" Wu let out a breath. "You know what it's fine, I've taken care of the problem anyway." The cow lady turned to helped Dudley stand. "Harry, the potion has acted as a panacea and repaired any damage. Feel free to follow your normal routines as long as they are not too stressful for the next day or so. Mr. Dursley, let me explain this to you the way I explain medical instructions to my husband. The potion made you healthy. Tomorrow do whatever you want if it doesn't explode."

"Professor isn't that a little rough for patient instructions?" said Harry.

"Don't worry necromancers and medicine don't mesh well, they like their explanations simple, right Mr. Dursley?" said Wu.

Thinking about it, Dudley decided that it was much easier when doctors were super direct with him.

"That sounds about right Professor," said Dudley.

"Excellent now go on home and get some rest," said Professor Wu.

Harry and him bid good night to the professor and walked out the doors of the school ready to go straight to the dorms.

"Harry, where's Carlisle?" said Dudley.

"He stayed until Professor Wu figured out we were both out of danger. Then she told him it would be easier for her to work if a giant lion-bird wasn't squawking around. We'll go visit him on our morning run," said Harry.

"Professor Wu is in a really bad mood today isn't she?" said Dudley.

"It's her three hundredth wedding anniversary. If Ambrose gave us some of our own restorative potion, she would have been at a romantic dinner with Mr. Wu an hour ago," said Harry.

"So that's why she's so upset with Ambrose. What is this restorative potion anyway?" said Dudley.

"It's this complicated cocktail of different types of natural magics that takes on liquid form. It can fix almost anything but because it's so hard to make most wizards play for it at the carnival," said Harry.

Harry looked a bit like the cat that caught the canary so Dudley said, "What makes me think that we won't have to play for it?"

"While the healer from the Marleybone clinic took his turn to recirculate your mana, Professor Wu set me to work making my first brew of restorative potion. We used some on you when you woke up; the rest went into two flasks for us to carry around," said Harry. Harry reached into his robe to pull out one a flask and handed it to Dudley. Dudley's eyes rakes over intricate carvings of bone and a depiction of the night sky that was both as dark as obsidian and as bright as the stars. Dudley had never drunk from anything so nice before.

Dudley opened the door to the dorm and as he went to the fridge, Harry said, "Come on go to bed we'll have to wake up early tomorrow."

Dudley groaned at the very thought.

-x-

* * *

Harry sighed as all the grime from his morning run washed away. Carlisle had been so happy to see Harry after being chased away that he almost didn't let him leave. After some bribes and promises, he managed to escape. Dudley refused to wake up as usual so he left to run as soon as Harry came home.

Turning the water off Harry grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He heard a rustling sound in the kitchen. Wondering why Dudley was back so soon, Harry put on his clothes and went towards the racket.

Inside the kitchen, a small figure dress in crimson clothing was rummaging through the cookie jar, happily munching on some sweets.

"What are you doing?" said Harry.

The little elf turned around to show a youthful face that still had some cookie crumbs on it. His mouth formed a joyful little smile and he bounced around in delight. "I was just waiting for you and I noticed this great smell, and I opened the jar and they looked so good, and…"

The elf's pupils were very large and he seemed completely fixated on the cookies. Harry tried gently prying the elf away from the jar.

"No you huge meanie give me my cookies!" said the elf.

Harry was a little concerned now so he scanned his houseguest with some magic. The elf seemed to be high on sugar! Harry sent a gust of life magic and the elf seemed to calm down. The poor thing looked exhausted without his extra energy.

"Relax can you tell me your name?" said Harry.

"Why should I tell you? You think just because you're huge you can just take away people's food and use magic to make them weaker," said the elf. The elf crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Harry supposed that he was huge and a little scary to the elf (he was three feet tall).

"I had my reasons. Those cookies weren't yours to begin with. I don't recall giving you permission to just eat anything that I made. Besides the glucose in the cookies was reacting inside your body like a combination of ethanol and cocaine," said Harry.

The little guy turned a little green and said, "By the flame, what do you put in your cookies?"

"Sugar, which almost any human can eat. I'm guessing you don't eat that at home," said Harry. The elf nodded. "I thought so."

"You know that the cookies where yummy anyway?" said the elf.

"Most bad things are," said Harry.

"Could you make sugar free ones?" said the elf.

"I'm sure I could," said Harry.

"Would you make me some often if I was your friend?" said the elf.

"Yeah, but that's a pretty bad reason to be friends with someone," said Harry.

"It doesn't matter I've decided to be your friend now. That means you need to know some things about me. My name's Ignatius, but you can call me Iggie. I have 11 summers and my hobbies are archery and competitive bomb making," said the elf.

"You're my age?" said Harry. Harry was getting a little overwhelmed. Fire elves already set him on edge but this kid was like a cannonball. He just appeared in his dorm high as a kite and now he wanted to be his friend?

"Damn its always the same, all the human kids always wanted someone older to play with on interspecies day," said Iggie.

Iggie's mouth was now in full pout mode and his ruby eyes were watering. He was adorable (in an angry way). Harry felt like he was kicking a puppy.

"It alright I'll be your friend, have some sugar free candy, I got them in this seminar on helping treat people with diabetes," said Harry.

Iggie pounced on the treat with a quiet "yay!"

The little elf swung his legs back and forth while eating his candy. His brows were pinched in concentration as if he was taking a major exam.

"Why was I here again? Oh yeah, Uncle Alicain wanted me to give you a gift," said Ignatius as he threw a small box into Harry's hands. The box had no decoration whatsoever and the ring inside was similarly themed. It was a plane gold band with a small clear jewel imbedded into it.

"It's a nice ring but why give it to me?" said Harry.

Iggie gave Harry the stupid look and said, "You are personally responsible for saving the life of the patron witch of Fire Cat Alley. We fire elves have strong magic our own, but without her people could do more horrifying things to us than mind control." The little elf gave a shudder.

"Did Dudley get one?" said Harry. He didn't want to accept a prize if the real hero wasn't given his due.

"Yeah I left it on his dresser," said Iggie.

"Then I thank you for the nice gift," said Harry as he went to put it away.

Iggie jumped into Harry's path "Hold on for a minute, that ring doesn't just look pretty. We fire elves can add all sorts of nifty spells to metals and jewels. This ring uses your own magic to turn your mind into a sanctuary. Uncle also ordered the mages to add extra features like mana boosting …"

"I get the idea but why give me something that protects me against fire elf magic?" said Harry.

"I think Uncle is really sorry about invading your mind. What's a better make up present than something that can stop him from doing it again?" said Iggie.

Harry couldn't help but agree. He couldn't put into words how violated he felt when he realized his actions did not always have to be his own. Taking a chance, he put on the ring. The air around him took on the smells of fire elf magic. Everything smelled like spice and sweet smoke before the ring called up the magic from his very soul. The scents faded into the smell of fresh air, cut grass and a hint of cinnamon. The ring's band had vine-like engravings encircling it, and in place of the clear gemstone was an emerald with the golden symbol of eternity. The magic weaved around him creating a constant magical defense.

Harry heard a loud sniffing sound and the air of magic and mystery was broken. Iggie had launched a complete invasion of personal space and was taking a long whiff of him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" said Harry.

"They say that if you like the scent of someone's magic you'll always be able to get along with them. Your scent is pretty unique but I like it," said Iggie.

"Um, … thank you?" said Harry.

The elf jumped up as if startled. He said "I think your cousin is coming. I have to go."

"Why don't you stay and meet him?" said Harry.

"I promised my cousin not to, he has nightmares about him. Got to go, bye!" said Iggie.

He vanished in a ball of flames as the door opened. Dudley looked at the scorch mark on the kitchen floor and Harry's wide-eyed stare.

"What'd I miss?" said Dudley.

Harry explained his surreal experience to Dudley's great amusement. When Dudley went to his dresser, the was indeed a plain box with an equally plain ring inside it. By the time the boys went to class the dorm smelled of polished wood and mint, and Dudley had a new piece of death themed jewelry.

* * *

 

 

 


	16. Rest and Medication, part 2

An Older Fiona Falmea

 

* * *

Grass made a wonderful mattress, thought Dudley as he lay on the soft turf beneath the world tree.

A few rays of light filtered in between the branches but they were eclipsed by Harry's figure.

"What's wrong Dudley?" said Harry.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" said Dudley.

Harry pointed at Dudley's untouched lunch. Dudley scowled at his meal for betraying him.

Dudley turned over onto his belly so that Harry's face would be right side up. "I went back to class today and the other kids asked so many stupid questions. They thought that Fire Cat Alley was all fun and games, they don't get the idea of pain and suffering, they _can't_ get the idea. They're so… so…"

"Innocent," said Harry. They're all innocent just like you were before you helped murder Rattlebones, before a mad elf set fire to your flesh. It's good that neither of things left physical scars, but they've made you different from anyone else."

Dudley didn't like how much Harry seemed to know about this, how he pretended to be wise about these things.

"What makes you an expert on innocence?" said Dudley.

"I haven't been innocent since Petunia locked me in the cupboard for two weeks. Did you know she screamed when she found out I was still alive?" said Harry.

God, Dudley felt like a idiot now. He could remember the screams for help that came from the cupboard. The satisfaction his parents took when they went silent on that final day. How skeletal Harry looked as his parents opened the closet. His parents never tried to starve him again but they also frequently said how disappointed they were with his survival. The entire time Dudley had never told a soul. He had never called the police or told his teacher. He had even agreed with his parents and their evil.

"I'm so sorry for everything we did to you," he said.

"Don't be sorry. Your parents taught you everything you knew. Even when you hurt me, it was never your fault," said Harry.

Harry gave him a smile with a melancholy quirk of the lips before he bit into his lunch. There was nothing more to be said. They ate in a comfortable silence only punctuated by the sound of chewing and the rustling noise that came when Harry experimentally grew plants. Out of the corner of his eye, Dudley saw a familiar flash of fire-red hair.

He gave Harry a nudge and said, "Is that Fiona?"

"Unless she has an evil twin no one knows about that's definitely her," said Harry.

Physically Fiona looked fine, but something was off. She sat against the wall of the school of fire, but no friends were in sight. Her eyes never seemed to focus as if she preferred her daydreams to reality. Dudley thought she looked very lonely.

"Hey Fiona come sit with us!" said Dudley. Fiona looked around searching for the source of the shout before zeroing in on the boys. She came over at a tentative pace.

"Don't worry, we only bite if you ask us to," said Harry. That was enough to get Fiona over her nervousness and she took a seat. The easy conversation about magic seemed both soothing and surprising to the girl.

"That's why I like Mr. Hecate's idea of magic having energy, volume, and type," said Harry.

"You know this is the longest conversation I had today without someone mentioning the kidnapping," said Fiona.

Dudley could see why some people would be very curious. He also thought they should have the presence of mind to leave a kidnapping victim alone if asked. He told Fiona as much and she gave a very dry laugh.

"If only their talking was so innocent; it probably would be if it weren't for these," said Fiona as he pulled back her crimson tresses to reveal her pointed ears.

"Why would your ears be a problem," said Dudley.

Fiona looked a bit angry that someone would dismiss something that troubled her so much.

"It marks me as not fully human, that's what's wrong!" said Fiona.

"But most of the professors aren't even part human, that's never been an issue," said Harry.

"My pointed ears are a reminder that years ago, my great grandmother decided to marry a fire elf. Ever since Malistaire controlled the fire elves, people wonder if my mother and I might be made to destroy Ravenwood from within. When the faeries were influenced you could tell right away which ones were dangerous, that's not true with a fire elf," said Fiona.

Fiona drew her legs to her chest and shivered a little. She must have wondered if the rumors were true. Dudley decided to snap her out of it.

"You don't have to tell me how Malistaire captured you, but did he take control of you to put you in the cage?" said Dudley.

"No we put up a huge fight the only reason they got us was that we didn't see Alicain's betrayal coming," said Fiona.

"Why would he fight you and run the risk of something going wrong if he could easily control you?" said Dudley.

Fiona gave a shaky laugh, "By the flame you're right! He couldn't control us. I'm not a betrayal waiting to happen!"

Fiona was so exited she gave the closest person to her (Dudley) a hug. Dudley could feel himself blush as he got a surprisingly warm armful of girl. Fiona seemed to remember herself and she pulled away, blushing like a tomato.

"Ah… anyway you've got an elf ring so you have double protection," said Dudley.

"If you'd like it, I can beef up your ring a little. I'm very good at magical manipulation and I found a few kinks in the rings," said Harry.

"KINKS!" What are they, all the elves could be in danger!" said Fiona.

"Don't worry its nothing to bad. The kinks are just points of tension that only Malistaire himself could take advantage of, and that's if he released all his other bonds to let his magic focus in on just one person," said Harry.

"So the kinks are only a problem if he decides controlling one person is more important than controlling an entire race," said Fiona. "Just fix mine please; I'll pass along a message to Prince Alicain later."

Fiona placed her ringed finger in Harry's hands and he immediately got to work. Harry sent his magic circling through the ring. Dudley watched with a little envy as Harry used her power as a surgical tool, smoothing ragged magic and strengthening weak connections.

The smell of smoke, spice, and amber rolled through the air.

Fiona pulled her hand back to stare at the ring. "That's really incredible; I've never been able to do that. I can feel the magic humming."

Harry waved the complement off. "You'll learn how to do it eventually," he said.

"Maybe, but that magic is usually far beyond the strength of someone who only got up to the sixth task," said Fiona.

"We need to work on that self esteem of yours. First, it was your ears now it's your magic. You're a good person and that's all that matters," said Harry. He seemed so sure of the fact that Fiona went back to her tomato impersonation.

A young girl's voice floated through the clearing, "Hey there they are!"

It was Susie Gryphonbane, who was leading her brother Artur, Duncan Grimwater, and Ceren Nightchant towards them.

"What are you guys doing back at Ravenwood," said Dudley. He had never seen the mages away from their streets. Even though they were technically students of Ravenwood, Dudley found it odd to see them here.

"Didn't ya hear; our streets have been cleaned up. The fire elf rings fixed the dark sprites so Ceren isn't needed on Unicorn Way," say Susie.

"So the sprites are back to normal?" said Harry.

"No their still dark sprites, they're just not willing to attack people anymore. It's very interesting…" Ceren trailed off as he saw Susie's glare of lightning doom.

"As I was saying, after Duncan starting putting up a fight we kicked some undead tushy. The dark sprites were really nice about helping us find them. They came all the way out from Unicorn way to help us hunt down all the undead. They plan to make the Haunted caves their new home. They have a mean streak a mile wide but I wish them well. With Fire Cat Alley secured, and the elves helping to guard Colossus Boulevard, the city is basically safe," said Susie.

"What about Cyclops Lane?" said Fiona.

"Pu-lease, with Professor Drake protecting it the only way it's getting attacked is if he wants it to be. Who are you anyway girlie?" said Susie.

"I'm Fiona Falmea," said Fiona

"Wait, you're the girl they rescued. Welcome to the club. Arthur, get her a tee-shirt," said Susie.

No one had to ask the name of the club as Artur reverently pulled out a shirt that said, "Member of the 'I Survived Living Death' Club."

"Wow, of all the school clubs I could have applied to …," said Fiona.

-x-

* * *

The whole gang spent the afternoon hanging out at the Shopping District. A stray cookie made Fiona very chipper and she led them on a completely wild night that ended with electrically charged goats chasing a real estate agent.

Harry's potions healed any bumps/scrapes/electrocutions/sugar hangovers. It was a perfect night Dudley thought, of rest and medication.


	17. A Cuppa with the Girl in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we learn why Harry and Dudley were so oddly drawn to the idea of going into a video game.
> 
> You can tell that the adventures in the spiral are winding down. Harry and Dudley will start thinking of home after Cyclops Avenue. They will just have to remove the last of Malistaire's agents and they will be set on the path to Hogwarts.

Dudley awoke to the bittersweet scent of coffee.

From the orange hue of the light, he could tell that he was awake at an ungodly hour. Dudley tried to rollover and go back to sleep but he ended up falling off the couch. Giving up on any hope of going back to the land of dreams he haphazardly threw on some clothes and walked towards the kitchen, desperately hoping for some leftover coffee.

He was surprised to see a girl with flaming locks humming quite prettily as she waited for her drink to finish brewing. Dudley knocked on the doorframe and she spun around to greet him.

"Morning Dudley, sorry about last night," said Fiona.

Last night, Fiona had led Dudley and his friends on a wild night after she was accidentally exposed to some sugar. Harry managed to detoxify her body without any ill effects but afterwards she was exhausted. Dudley would have panicked if Harry hadn't mentioned that this was normal for people of fire elf descent. She ended up bunking with the boys because she was too tired to move. Dudley had elected to take the couch while Fiona got his bedroom.

"Don't be sorry, I had a lot of fun. It would have been better if you hadn't gotten hurt though," said Dudley.

"None of you knew that my heritage would affect me that way," said Fiona. Seeing that her coffee was done she pulled out two massive mugs and filled each nearly to the brim. "How do you like your coffee?" she said.

"Four spoons of sugar and some milk," said Dudley.

Fiona quickly filled his order, her hands gracefully flew from spoon to cup, to milk and back, as if she were playing some otherworldly instrument. She served her own coffee with a lot of milk but no sugar.

Setting Dudley's mug in front of him she said, "I like your dorm, it seems very homey," said Fiona.

Dudley looked around the dorm. He and Harry designed some of the furniture. Dudley would describe what he wanted and Harry would first draw them and use his magic to mold wood into his vision. The trinkets that filled the house were trophies, either rewards from thankful patrons or plunder from defeated enemies. It was unique and spoke of every experience he and Harry had since coming to the spiral.

"I like it but it's nothing like my real home," said Dudley.

"What was it like?" said Fiona.

"My home is on a different world completely. The people who live there call it earth. We don't have magic like you do, at least not that I know of. It's full of machines, science, math, and people don't understand anything about the first three things. Everyone is always busy and there's no time for fantasy. My home itself is on a block where all the houses look exactly the same, and all the neighbors constantly try to prove that their house is better," said Dudley.

"That sounds dreadful," said Fiona. She was a creature of fantasy and passion, and the cold world described to her seemed like a horror story.

"It's not all bad. There are people who shine above the rest, artists who dream of things never seen before, and scientists who use knowledge to cure plagues and save lives. Some of us live in homes that look the same but others live in places where nature and magic seem to become one," said Dudley.

Dudley stirred his coffee, thinking of what he had left behind.

"It was so easy to leave; it was like some force was pulling us towards this place. The idea came to me in a random thought and Harry went along with it like it was normal. Now that I'm here though, I can feel the pull this place has on me weakening," said Dudley.

"I know exactly what you mean," said Fiona.

"But how could you? You came from the spiral, it's your home," said Dudley.

"Don't make assumptions like that," said Fiona. She took a sip of her drink and put it down with a sigh. "Everyone knows that my mother is a part fire-elf from Fire Cat Alley. My father is a mystery to most however. He was an inter-dimensional traveler. He would go from realm to realm and catalogue its contents. When he arrived in the spiral, he fell head over heels for my mother. He said she drew him in like a moth to the flame. They married and he took my mother to a world just outside the spiral. It was beautiful there, the whole world was filled with color, and the stars themselves would sing of joy and peace," said Fiona.

"It sounds great," said Dudley.

Fiona's eyes glistened, "That's because it was. For a time they lived happily and my mother gave birth to me. But when I hit 10 summers, everything fell apart. I became obsessed with returning to my mother's homeland. I seemed to be going mad."

"That must have been really hard on your parents," said Dudley.

"If by parents you mean my mom than yes. My father said that he had seen this before. He told my mother that all of this was happening for a reason and that we should both go back to the spiral. She refused and one night at dinner, he snapped his fingers and the world around us disappeared to be replaced by Professor Ambrose's office. My mom signed up to become a professor and we never saw dad again," said Fiona.

"But why would he do that to his family?" said Dudley.

Fiona pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her sleeve and showed it to Dudley, before carefully putting it back. "Two days after we came to the spiral a letter appeared on my bed. It was from my father, and it said that he had seen worlds like this before. The spiral is a world that calls to people who need to learn certain lessons. Those whose need is great are stringed along until they arrive here. Those who are too weak, magically ignorant, or those who do not need much help arrive here as players," said Fiona.

"Players?" said Dudley.

Fiona pulled on Dudley's sleeve and led him to a window. Outside was one of Professor Wethersfield's early bird classes.

"What am I looking at?" said Dudley.

"Look very closely at the students," said Fiona.

Dudley looked again. Most of the students appeared normal, but some of them shimmered in the morning light like they were not completely there. If he forced himself to focus, he could see some students glance at their watches before fading away. No one noticed this; it was as if they weren't real.

"That's unbelievable," said Dudley.

"Those are the players. They interact with this world only through gaming, we aren't real to them," said Fiona.

Dudley had a ton of questions. None of them made it past his lips as Gamma flew in from a window.

"Mr. Dursley, you and your cousin are needed at Cyclops Lane, PRONTO!" said Gamma.

Harry made an entrance into the kitchen. "Go back and tell Professor Ambrose, that we're on it," said Harry.

Gamma nodded and hurriedly flew away.

Fiona stood up and made towards to the closet to put on her jacket.

"Where are you going," said Dudley.

"Well you're going to have another adventure today, and I'd rather not be a part of it. Good luck with your tasks," said Fiona. She left the dorm and soundlessly closed the door.

"That girl is strange with a capital S," said Dudley.

"Maybe, but she's told us things we've never considered before," said Harry.

Dudley wondered how in the world Harry knew what Fiona was telling him.

Harry caught his look of scrutiny and said, "I was awake the entire time. You know how paper thin the walls are," said Harry.

"You should have tried not to listen!" said Dudley.

"I did but that's not the point. We just learned that the spiral is more than it seems. I have some big questions for Ambrose once we're done on Cyclops Lane," said Harry.

"I wonder what happened there?" said Dudley.

"Probably a disaster. Now let's get our wands and find out," said Harry

To be continued …


	18. Streets of Gold

Dudley was walking quickly towards Cyclops Lane. This made him unhappy.

"Harry why exactly are we not flying on Carlisle right now?" said Dudley.

"He's due for his cattle-pox shots today, I had a friend take him to a good vet in Marleybone who's known for working with rare animals," said Harry.

Dudley didn't want Carlisle to get sick but it was too soon after his morning coffee to walk.

"At least this is our last real mission in Wizard City," said Dudley.

"And how exactly do you know that?" said Harry.

"In the game we only had to go through Unicorn Way, Triton Avenue, Cyclops Lane, and Fire Cat Alley before the Wizard City quests finished," said Dudley. Harry stopped so suddenly that Dudley almost knocked into him.

"You knew everything that was going to happen and you didn't bother to tell me anything!" Harry was a terrifying mixture of angry and exasperated. At first glance, Dudley honestly didn't know why he didn't mention things from the game; but now that he thought about it, he could barely remember living outside the spiral most of the time, but the memories were all coming back. His thoughts would come back to Privet drive and the busy streets of London. It was all so hazy now, like a dream.

"I just didn't remember any of those things happening, isn't it kind of hard for you to remember living in Privet Drive sometimes?" said Dudley.

Harry was silent for a few seconds before he responded, "You're right, thinking about Privet Drive is like trying to grasp wet soap. It's getting better though."

"What I knew about the game wouldn't have helped much anyway; things are far too different here. In the game Falmea didn't have a daughter, Cyclops Lane happened before Fire Cat Ally, you couldn't manipulate raw magic, and there were definitely no crazy sounding fire elves named Iggie," said Dudley.

"So the spiral is just based off the game; it's not really the game. What can you tell me about Cyclops Lane?" said Harry.

"I can't … I can't remember," said Dudley.

"That's good," said Harry as he patted Dudley on the shoulder and started to walk.

"Why exactly is that good?" said Dudley.

"That means Fiona was right, this world is trying to teach us lessons; lessons we wouldn't learn if you knew what was going to happen," said Harry.

Dudley absolutely hated learning, and the spiral's lesson plan was unusually dangerous.

* * *

Cyclops Lane was paved with gold.

When Dudley was just a tot he sometimes heard about gullible emigrants who traveled across the Atlantic to a country whose streets where paved with gold. It was all a myth of course, so it was appropriate that Cyclops Lane was closely affiliated with Conjuration (Myth magic). It was really quite beautiful, unfortunately, it was overrun with man-eating Trolls, Minotaurs, and you guessed it, Cyclopes.

Harry and Dudley carefully stayed close to the sidewalk until they reached the guarded NP zone. It was a small park where a few street vendors had been smart enough to take shelter. Guards looked strained as they powered their wards, and a small wizard with dark skin and sharp features stood on a platform, looking over the park like an emperor surveying his kingdom. The wizard's coffee colored eyes settled on Dudley's form.

He yelled "Hey, what are you two lumps doing here? These dangerous streets are only places for talented wizards like me, Nolan Stormgate."

Beside him, Harry groaned, "They're all either crazy, or a relative of Duncan Grimwater."

"I'm Dudley Dursley, and this is Harry Potter," said Dudley.

"Oh you two, I've heard of your exploits. I'm sure that you feel it's an honor to work for me," said Nolan.

Dudley couldn't help but gape, even Duncan had never been that arrogant.

"You are aware of Wizard City's cave systems?" said Nolan

Dudley knew about the Haunted cave on Triton Avenue but the others were a mystery to him. Thankfully, Harry saved him from the embarrassment of relying on Nolan for answers.

"There's the famous Haunted cave on Triton Avenue, but there's also a cave system called the Dark Cave, that links Fire Cat Alley and Cyclops Lane. Both caves are hotbeds of Death magic," said Harry.

"That is correct. Artifacts from the old Death school have been popping up in the Dark cave. Professor Drake wants them found. Defeat a few cursed souls to get one. They always carry knick-knacks like that," said Nolan.

* * *

The Dark cave was very much like the Haunted cave, with houses lining street in an impossibly vast, dark space.

Souls wandered the streets; their anger and evil were so great that the forces that bound them here were truly eternal. They moved around in massive swarms.

"Are we just supposed to attack each one of them until we get one with a necromantic object? That'll take forever!" said Dudley.

"You forget the benefits of bringing a theurgist," said Harry. Before Dudley could stop him, Harry jumped off the sidewalk. Souls flew at Harry with a piercing scream. Harry didn't even let them form a dueling circle. Magical vines shot from his sleeves and ripped holes in their necromantic essence. Pale shrouds fell upon the ground and all their possessions came to Harry by the ancient rite of conquest.

Harry walked onto the sidewalk and dusted of his robes. He pulled out the bag of spoils and handed them to Dudley.

"Do any of these look useful?" said Harry.

Dudley looked through the absolute treasure trove of necromantic goods. Most were harmless but one in particular was pure evil. It was a human skull with runes engraved in its bone. Its precise purpose was unclear but it made Dudley's magic stand on end. This was a true death artifact.

"This one," said Dudley as he pointed to the skull, "I don't know what it does but we need to get it off the streets."

Harry nodded and wrapped the skull in glowing green magic, which quickly winked out of existence. "Its magic is still intact but it can't extend its power now," said Harry.

"And that's a wrap," said Dudley.

* * *

Nolan stared into the sockets of the skull.

"Nice work, the theurgy lock is a nice touch," said Nolan. "Professor Drake will be pleased with my success," said Nolan.

Only the fact that Dudley didn't give a hoot about Drake's opinion saved Nolan from being frozen and repeatedly smacked by a zombie.

"I sent some other students to collect items as well. They haven't returned yet. I'm sure their incompetence is simply slowing them down. Nonetheless, why don't you check for anything suspicious? Start with the trolls up the street, they've been shifty all morning," said Nolan.

Any questions were waved away and the boys were ordered to go follow their orders. Dudley started as a sliver of a memory broke to the front of his mind.

"The students have been kidnapped," he said.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's definitely Malistaire's MO."

"Here we go again," groaned Dudley.

* * *

"The trolls dropped a note! They can't even read!" said Nolan.

"Why is it that a troll carrying around a piece of paper bothers you more than the fact that the piece of paper says that the students were kidnapped," said Dudley.

Nolan simply ignored Dudley. Dudley thought that overlooking things was his way of dealing with the fact that not everyone agreed with his opinions.

"A Cyclops must have written this note, they never dot their eyes," said Nolan. "This means that the kidnapper was a myth creature so it's Professor Drake's responsibility. Go to Ravenwood and ask him for advice, he always knows what to do."

Harry and Dudley hadn't even set a foot outside the park, when Harry felt something warm above his head, followed by a small weight falling into his hair.

"Wow, your hair is kind of soft," said Iggie.

Iggie was a small three-foot elf (about 0.9 m), but he wasn't light enough for Harry to support on his head. So Harry gently pulled the elf out of his hair and held him up to the light to take a closer look. Iggie was exactly as Harry remembered him, ruby eyes and all, except that his height was now 3 inches! Dudley leaned in to take a closer look at Iggie.

"Blimey, he's like a fire elf, only even tinier," said Dudley.

"Why are you so small?" said Harry.

"In case my poofing around by fire didn't tell you; I'm an elf-mage and we can be whatever size we want," said Iggie. The elf's size suddenly grew so quickly that his feet touched the ground before Harry could feel the change in weight. Iggie now looked like a pointy-eared, human boy with youthful features and fiery clothing.

Iggie gave Harry a warm hug. "It's good to see my favorite, cookie making friend. This must be Dudley," he said as he let go of Harry to examine Dudley like a specimen under a microscope. "You look just as terrifying as my cousin said you would." Dudley looked both mildly amused, and very confused. Harry was now sure that Iggie had that effect on everyone.

"What are you doing out here?" said Harry.

"Always the same with you humans, it's all why's and how's. Maybe I'm here because I feel like it?" said Iggie. The elf stuck his nose in the air with a huff.

"We both know that's not the reason," said Harry.

The elf stuck out his tongue. "If you're going to be like that, then I have two messages for you. I just brought Carlisle back from the vet. Dr. Jones was thrilled to see a young griffon."

"What's the second message?" said Harry.

Iggie looked around for anyone who could be listening in. "As soon as Uncle learned that you were going to Cyclops Lane he sent me to warn you. This street belongs to Professor Drake and he's nothing but bad news. Everybody knows that the Dark Cave connects Cyclops Lane and Fire Cat Alley right?" Harry nodded but noticed that Dudley had a small blush. "Well, we fire elves would occasionally clean out the undead so they wouldn't spill out onto the streets. When we were enchanted, we didn't exactly do our duties so zombies started coming into Cyclops Lane. To stop the problem Drake summoned a legion of Myth creatures to guard the people."

"But what's the problem with that?" asked Harry.

"After the enchantment broke, we asked if our help was needed in the Lane, but Drake absolutely forbid us from coming. He said we were unreliable and that he had already solved the issue. Alicain sent my aunt, the Countess Oakbow, to investigate. The first thing she found was a troll trying to eat a little girl. He's had his summons replace the undead, and they're much stronger," said Iggie.

"So you think the kidnappings are his fault?" said Harry.

"Oh definitely, that guy is pure evil. Do you know what he did to my aunt?" said Iggie.

"He didn't attack her did he?" said Harry.

"No he did something worse! She said he was as calm as a cucumber when she told him his summons were attacking people, but when she said it was his responsibility, he completely flipped out. She was home for three days before he managed to forge a report saying that she still has traces of the enchantment on her. Everyone knows that's a load of poopy but she was still arrested. They're studying her like a lab rat, hoping to find a bit of the enchantment," said Iggie.

"That's really bad. Is there anything I can do to help?" said Harry.

"No they found no traces of the enchantment so she's being released this afternoon. By the flame, I hope she'll be okay. I can't believe we didn't expect something like this from Malistaire's brother" said Iggie.

"So you're saying that if we confront Drake about the students, he might try to hurt us?" said Dudley.

Iggie looked at Dudley, and happily clapped his hands. "It appears that his mind is as terrifying as his very presence!"

"Don't say things like that," said Harry as he pulled Iggie out of the way of a necromantic blast. The elf pouted and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for taking Carlisle all the way to Marleybone; and for the warning, I'll definitely keep it in mind.

The elf gave a loud chuckle, "As if I could refuse payment in cookies." Then he vanished in a grand ball of flame.

-x-

* * *

"We're going to consult Professor Drake," said Harry.

Dudley wondered if Harry had gone around the bend.

"Why would we do that? He might skewer us, or attack us with blood bats again. He probably _caused_ the kidnappings. Drake can't be trusted," said Dudley.

"That's exactly why we should see him. If he's not behind the attacks he'll help us release the students. If he is, he might attack us and get unmasked as a spy, or he'll release the students in a grand heroic act to get the scrutiny off him," said Harry.

Harry's optimistic reasoning had many loose ends. Dudley didn't like loose ends when dealing with dangerous magic users.

"What if he has a way of commanding his Cyclopes to kill from a distance? He'd be able to get rid of the witnesses the moment we started asking questions. If he attacks to silence us, he has a big chance of winning. At the very least he could do nothing and waste our time," said Dudley.

"See three good outcomes and three bad ones. We just raised the hostage's survival chances by fifty percent," said Harry.

Dudley sighed and wondered what his survival statistics looked like.

* * *

Professor Drake snarled as he looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Fine I'll help you! Take this note to Victor Darkwood, the robe shopkeeper, time is of the essence," said Drake.

They got on the job right away. Victor Darkwood gave them a ridiculously heavy sack upon reading Drake's note. When Dudley dropped his end of the sack in front of the Professor, he wasn't surprised to see the cracks on the stone floor. Drake untied the sack to reveal a pile of clothes.

"It certainly took you long enough. You can't even carry it correctly. The leadweight charms were absolutely ruined by your graceless movements!" said Drake. The Professor had the nerve to look furious.

Dudley was left speechless. The man had wasted their precious time for laundry. Laundry that weighed like lead.

"Your only instructions were to deliver a note to Victor Darkwood, we went above and beyond what was required by hauling this dead weight throughout the city. It's your turn to fulfill your duties," said Harry.

The professor looked suspiciously calm, happy even, as he wrote yet another note and gave it to Harry.

"Take this message to the headmaster it should resolve things to my satisfaction," said Drake.

Harry nodded and turned on his heels to leave. Dudley followed him but not before noticing Drake's vicious smirk.

"This note is bad news isn't it?" said Dudley.

"When does Professor Cyrus Drake ever give a person something they actually want?" said Harry.

-x-

* * *

Carlisle was waiting for them at the door to Ambrose's office. He gave a meow in greeting before the door opened and everyone went inside.

Ambrose sat at the head of a table with seats for three people but places for four. Dudley sat down to find a chicken cutlet with mashed potatoes on his plate. Harry had the same fare, but an entire boar with an apple in its mouth was reserved for Carlisle.

"Dig in, we'll eat while we talk," said Ambrose.

Dudley hadn't eaten a proper meal all day, so the cutlets tasted like the finest cuisine in the world.

"You've been expecting us," said Harry.

"But of course, I knew you would arrive here a bit peckish so I made some preparations. I also know that you will need Carlisle's services at the end of this meeting. What I don't know is what's in that little note that Professor Drake gave you. Now please hand it over I'm quite eager to learn the contents," said Ambrose.

-x-

* * *

"I will NOT expel you from Ravenwood, regardless of what Drake thinks of you!" said Ambrose. The venerable man crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it into the garbage bin behind him.

"Why would he think he can get away with this? We're the only people who can help those students now," said Dudley.

"I have always followed Professor Drake's advice, and defended him in the face of strong doubts. He knows that I trust him completely," said Ambrose.

"TRUST HIM! He's Malistaire's brother, his summons kidnapped the missing students, and he's stalling every attempt to rescue them. He's working against you!" said Harry.

"I know," said Ambrose.

"After all that you can still say … wait did you just say 'I know'?" said Harry.

"What Drake knows and what I know are two different things. Drake knows that I am a pliable old man who trusts him with every fiber of his being. What I know is that Drake is one of Malistaire's most valuable spies," said Ambrose.

This made no sense to Dudley. Why would anyone ever let someone so potentially dangerous get so close to them.

"But why do you let him stay here?" said Dudley.

Ambrose let a very uncharacteristic smirk cross his face. "Because I know he's a spy. I can pander to him, convincing him of my trust, while blocking his every avenue of investigation. As long as Malistaire thinks Drake is effective, he won't spend resources on things like trying to turn or enchant my other staff. He also finds it a point of pride to teach well. He teaches people how to fight, but is too unpleasant to recruit anyone useful to Malistaire's side."

Harry looked murderous at the professor's willingness to put up with a follower of Malistaire but Dudley decided that he needed to cut him off now, before Harry started another debate on moral behavior, and crime and punishment

"Harry the plan is brilliant. It's the best way to deal with spying. If Professor Ambrose knows who the spy is. he can keep him out of special meetings or try to make his information less accurate. If the professor has no clue, he'd always have to keep an eye over his shoulder, never knowing who to trust. Because Drake is compromised, his hands are tied!" said Dudley.

"And yet his summons are attacking the people of Cyclops Lane," said Harry.

Ambrose rubbed his hands together in what could only be called glee. "Now I can say that something must be wrong with his magic if Malistaire can hijack his summons. His magic must be sympathetic to his brothers. All of his spells will be brought down and replaced by others for safety reasons. Now I can get rid of that defective ward on the library without him being suspicious," said Ambrose.

"That sounds really crafty," said Harry.

"No its just basic teacher's lounge politics," said Ambrose. "Sometimes it's best to put on a false mask for your enemies. It lets you have more options when they become a danger to you and those around them. Now go back to Nolan Stormgate and help him straighten this out."

-x-

* * *

Harry whooped with joy as Nolan ducked to avoid Carlisle's Landing. He gave Carlisle an affectionate pat before hopping off. Dudley climbed off with much less grace.

"Nolan, we're on our own with the students," said Harry.

"Wow I wasn't expecting Professor Drake to leave everything to us. He must really trust me," said Nolan.

Harry was about to tell Nolan where he could shove Drake's trust when he felt a nudge to his ribs.

"Just let it go," whispered Dudley.

"Professor Drake is expecting big things from us. Let's not let him down. General Akilles is the leader of the Cyclopes. Any POW would be with him in his keep. To get in you'd need a gate pass. But how to get you one…" said Nolan. He looked at them critically as if they were at fault for not having a gate pass attached. "Maybe you can defeat a few minotaurs. Every once and a while, one of them gets authorized for one."

-x-

* * *

Getting past Akilles's defenses was pitifully easy. The guards didn't even bat an eye at the fact that a human had a gate pass. Things were made even easier by the fact that the General was honor bound to release the prisoner's upon his defeat. Akilles seemed almost relieved to be beaten. They flew immediately to Ambrose to report their success.

"Good work," said Ambrose. "You've come through yet again."

"It shouldn't have been necessary," said Harry. "Malistaire shouldn't be able to kidnap people off the streets."

Professor Ambrose gave Harry a smile and tapped on his crystal ball. "I haven't just twiddled my thumbs you know, I might have way to keep Wizard City forever out of Malistaire's reach."

"What is it?" said Harry.

"I'm not done with my research so we'll both find out tomorrow. Now go to your rooms and get some rest," said Ambrose. He looked down at his crystal ball and waved his hands to dismiss them.

When the office door shut behind him, Dudley muttered, "Well that was informative." Carlisle gave an annoyed caw.

"Ambrose hasn't led us astray yet," said Harry. "Carlisle, are you alright?" All of the feathers on the griffon's coat stood on end as he growled. The reason was quickly apparent. Professor Drake was looming behind them.

"Enjoying your last day as students?" said Drake, in a way that made Harry wonder if 'student' was a synonym for 'poison'.

"There you are Cyrus!" yelled Professor Ambrose. "You appear to have made a terrible mistake; neither of these students were involved in the attacks. I destroyed your expulsion note myself."

Drake glared murderously in Harry and Dudley's direction. Ambrose must have noticed this because he immediately came to the rescue.

Ambrose placed an arm around Drake's shoulders and a solemn expression on his face as he began to lead the spy away.

"The rest of the staff was in an uproar about your actions but I have assured them that we all make mistakes, especially with the unreliability of information nowadays. I'm afraid that I also have some grave news about your magic …"

Harry snickered as the voices faded away.

"Did you see the guys face? Drake looked like he was going to blow," said Dudley.

"I can see it now," said Harry. "Large flashing billboards, all of them saying "Come see Professor Drake, Wizard City's meanest attraction and the only teacher in the world who moonlights as an active volcano.

* * *

The day had been so long. Dudley was so happy to finally fall into his soft sheets. He waited for his much deserved sleep but it would not come. Something important was missing. He wasn't too hot, the down sheets were cozy, not sweltering. He wasn't cold, hungry, or stressed either. What was it? Dudley was too restless to sleep so he got out of bed. Looking for something to entertain him he looked through his dresser. He rejected the spell cards, the books, and enchanted curios he found. None of them were things you wanted to play with unless you where fine with raising an army of the undead on a school night. Finally, in the bottom drawer he found a little stuffed fawn that he hadn't touched since leaving Privet Drive.

As he picked up the fawn the sense of nervous energy that kept him awake disappeared. He placed the toy at the foot of his bed, where it stood guard as he flew to the land of Hypnos.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was less about battles as it was about dealing with more subtle enemies. The fawn is Henry the fawn, the toy that Harry repaired at the beginning of the story. I wanted to show that they are getting closer to finally returning home. The old street quests are done, so Harry and Dudley have three relatively short tasks ahead before wizard city is safe and they are free to go home. I have the Hogwarts plot line all figured out. Enjoy and please review.


	19. A Jaunt in the Library

Dudley woke up to less than pleasant noises.

"Are the cookies ready now?" said Iggie.

"The oven will beep when they're done," said Harry. "No Carlisle, stop it! My cauldron is not a drinking fountain. You're lucky there's only water in there."

God it was too early for this. Dudley was ready to march into the kitchen and give everyone a piece of his mind when he realized Henry the fawn was in his room for anyone to see. He carefully placed it in his drawer and stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry smiled as his family sat around the breakfast table. He put his cookies (now sugar-free) in the jar and set a plate for everyone. Dudley and Iggie happily fed on eggs and bacon, while Carlisle had his morning stake.

The whole scene was very domestic, with Dudley reading the morning paper and Iggie and Carlisle playing with their food before eating it with relish. It was a shame that it couldn't last. In less than an hour, Professor Ambrose would send them on another hair-raising mission. The time was spent chatting about everything and nothing before Iggie flamed home and the rest of the household reported for duty.

* * *

"There are records of an old necromancer who did experiments on his own body until he became an undead wraith," said Ambrose. "His magic was somewhat weakened by the transformation, but not enough." The wizard waved at his crystal ball, which showed a chilling scene. A dark shadow roamed the city using its magic to mask the identities of those who worked for its master. The shadow was a brilliant organizer, crafting a massive network of spies and saboteurs. Every attack was planned by his hand and all of his servants reported only to him. It just wouldn't do to have informers. Only the denizens of Ravenwood were beyond his reach, as he could not afford evidence of his presence. If anyone else came close to unraveling his plans, he would use his unique powers to bite away at their mind. If he was feeling particularly cruel he would strike at their very soul.

The professor covered the globe and a sinister presence that no one felt arrive left the room.

"We can't let that _thing_ stay out there; where can we find him?" said Harry.

Ambrose sighed as he took a seat. "As usual, finding him is easier said than done. He has arranged for one of his servants to bind the secrets of his whereabouts. If I can read his name, the binding will break. His records should be in the abandoned library in Old Town."

"He didn't leave those records unguarded did he?" said Dudley.

"No, as a matter of fact, he did not. Shortly after the attacks on Unicorn Way began, a rather nasty spirit by the name of Foulgaze moved into the library. Your task is to drive him out and seize any records related to necromancy. I wish you the best of luck.

* * *

Dudley was out of breath and staring at a ripped and worn sign that said "Ye Olde Library."

Both Harry and Carlisle looked perfectly composed.

"Why … _wheeze …_ did we… _wheeze …_ have to run?" said Dudley.

Harry said, "It's too close to fly; besides you should have a warm up before a life or death battle." Harry opened the door and pulled Dudley into the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Dudley.

"We won't get any more ready, so let's get to work," said Harry.

* * *

"Your souls shall join me in my torment!" said Foulgaze.

"Not today spirit," said Dudley. He wove spells trying to weaken the creature. Foulgaze knew this was dangerous and immediately went on the offensive. He heard Harry scream in pain as a banshee wail hit him in the face. As the battle went on Dudley was starting to get frustrated. He had placed many traps on Foulgaze and his minions but Harry's attacks were springing them too early. Harry was also getting low on life and stubbornly refusing to heal himself. After all Harry's theurgy had a strong affect on the spirits and he probably didn't want to waste his energy on making himself comfortable. Dudley considered putting a necromantic shield on Harry but decided to finish his trusty combo.

He put the last spell in place as Harry finished off the Foulgaze's minions in a blaze of fiery comets. Foulgaze was very weak and all he needed was one spell … he smiled as he played the **Ghoul** card. His smile quickly vanished as it fizzled. He saw a small glow to his right and a scream; as a spell activated and Harry succumbed to his pain.

Foulgaze showed his teeth in what was meant to be a smile. "You fools, thinking you could defeat me. Of course you are both powerful wizards, but the way you fought me was pathetic. You were two wizards fighting two separate battles instead of a team, and now look at you."

Harry was on the ground looking as pale as death. Dudley was in better shape physically but that wouldn't last for long. The air around him was littered with spells to weaken not only his defenses, but also his spell power.

"You're doomed; any offensive spell you cast is as dangerous as a new-born kitten. I on the other hand can do this!" Foulgaze summoned another banshee. Dudley watched in horror as spells activated around him, boosting the already powerful attack. She screamed and Dudley was left barely conscious.

Dudley could not afford to do a brave, but stupid last attack. He needed to be completely unpredictable. He browsed through his hand. He had some shields and a ghoul, but both were useless for now. Perhaps he should look through his treasure cards (cards that vanished the moment you use them. This was because the person was only borrowing their power and never truly learned them) they always had interesting effects. What he need was … jackpot he found it. **Sacrifice** was the only healing spell a necromancer could use to heal others. It was rarely used for two reasons: the first was that Malorn, while a brilliant practitioner of necromantic manipulation, had a very small repertoire of spell cards to teach; the second was that the costs were so high. **Sacrifice** forced you to give up your own vitality, and with Dudley's injuries it would knock him out of the battle.

"Try this on for size!" he yelled as he played the card. Bitter cold seeped through his bones as he felt his strength drain away. He wondered if his spell had failed. That is until; he was lifted into the air by a surge of healing magic. The summoned unicorn gave him a bow before vanishing.

Foulgaze was so unprepared for Harry's comeback that he didn't even cast a spell. Dudley managed to put a strengthening charm on Harry just before he summoned a seraph. The angel sang a single, glorious note as all the weakening and strengthening charms burst at once. From her voice came an ethereal force that plowed into Foulgaze.

"No, NO, you can't win, these books are MINE! You can't take them from me!" cried Foulgaze. The ghost faded away leaving only a white shroud.

The moment the dueling ring fell, Harry ran over to Dudley.

"Are you ok? I haven't used a group healing spell before," said Harry.

Dudley was definitely ok. The feeling of healing magic was nearly indescribable. It felt like a quiet song, the warmth of sunshine, and a big hug all at once.

"I think I'm fine," said Dudley. This was of course no surprise. The day Harry botched a healing spell was the day Dudley would eat his hand.

"Well you need to drink some potion. Physically you look alright but your mana reserves are very low," said Harry.

He was right, Dudley felt like he couldn't magic up some rain in a thunderstorm. He sipped from his flask and sighed as the aura of magic sparked up around him. He wiped his mouth and sat down with sigh.

"It shouldn't have been so hard, what did we do wrong?" said Dudley.

It took a moment for Harry to come up with the answer.

"We went about this the wrong way. When theurgists fight alone, we hammer the enemy with accurate attacks. Necromancers weaken their enemies before going for the kill. That's just stupid when fighting together. You should have used weakening spells on our enemies mixed with wards to protect us. I should have gone after Foulgaze and used my healing abilities to minimize any damage," said Harry. He looked very disappointed in himself. He put on a brave face and said "Now let's do what we came here to do and get those records."

Carlisle was let into the room and the next hour was spent loading up interesting files into his harness.

They went home by flight, healthy but slightly shaken.

* * *

"Hmm…," said Ambrose as he waved his hands over his crystal ball. The battle played out for all to see, until Foulgaze said his final words. "Your teamwork left something to be desired but I doubt you'll make that mistake again. You're definitely ready for what's ahead."

Harry was definitely going to do better next time. He would put those who relied on his first and bashing his enemies second.

"Now let's look at what you found," said Ambrose. The old man's hands danced from one scroll to the next, unable to tell which one to open first. They faltered over one, very tatty parchment. Ambrose held it gently in his hands occasionally running his hands over the fragile text. Boys how ever did you find this?" said Ambrose.

"Almost all the scrolls came from the shelves but this one was in Foulgaze's shroud. Is it important?" said Harry.

"Important is one way to put it. This is a map, some even call it 'the map'. It shows the exact layout of any place the user wishes to see as well as the locations of enemies and allies. I've dreamed of having it for so long…"

Ambrose unfurled the scroll to reveal a blank page. At Carlisle's less than impressed stare he said, "Show me Wizard City."

Lines flew across the page bending and crisscrossing at impossible angles, until they jumped from the page to form a perfect, floating replica of Wizard City.

Harry wasn't surprised that the map could imitate things so realistically (after all Ambrose seemed to think it was very impressive), however one little detail made him curious.

"Professor, what exactly is that cave, and how did the school of death get there?" said Harry.

Ambrose leaned in to see a building at the bottom of a great pit. Two flickering lights showed life-signs.

"By Jove they survived!" Ambrose fell back into his chair.

* * *

"The Nightside," Ambrose sighed and drooped in his desk, "is what is left of the old necromantic district."

Ambrose looked up; normal vision was useless for seeing an old man's memories. "Wizard city was so different when it started." He gave a sad smile and said, "When people ask me why the Haunted cave looks like a street, it reminds me of how old I truly am. Every cave system in the city was once joined at a central point called the Nightside. It really was the 'the Nightside'; people who disliked authority and thumbed their noses at tradition came there the find freedom and anonymity in the dark."

"It sounds a bit shady," said Dudley.

"Perhaps, but it was wonderful all the same. Necromancers peddled their wares, people found their way with haunting ghostlight, and the spirits of the dead walked with no malice in their hearts. If the rest of Wizard City was a brilliant beacon of light, the Nightside exemplified the beauty of utter darkness," said Ambrose.

"So what happened?" said Harry.

"Idiots with too much power happened. Some necromancers performed an experiment that got out of control, creating a soul-burning plague that soon spread to everyone in the district. We had to use strong magic to seal it up…," Ambrose's voice choked and he closed his eyes. "Until every last victim died," he whispered.

"Didn't anyone try to cure them?" said Harry.

Ambrose shook his head "Of course we did, but anyone who tried was infected too." He closed his eyes to try to stop the painful images. "The destruction of the Nightside is a memory I try to forget." He suddenly broke away to look at the balls of light on the map. "However did you survive such a long drop?" he muttered. He turned his attention on the boys.

"We cannot let them be trapped there any longer." Ambrose dug through a ring of keys until he found one made of chalk-white bone. "Use this to open the door behind the waterfall in the commons. Go quickly."

* * *

It was a very strange door.

Its black and gnarled appearance was out of place behind a shimmering waterfall and surrounded by charming cobblestone houses.

"Dudley, watch my back for any nasty surprises," said Harry. Dudley nodded and raised his wand. Knowing that there was no more to be done, Harry put the key in the lock, and twisted.

The door flew inward to reveal a nightmare. A small building covered in engravings of skulls loomed in the background. Seven bodies robed in black laid on the ground. They were so thin that every bone in their face was visible. Harry thought he saw Dudley's face on one of the corpses but when he closed his eyes, the resemblance vanished.

The air smelled of rotten flesh, its sweet, putrid odor stuck to the back of Harry's throat. He tried not to gag, someone alive was out there, and they needed his help. Harry sent his magic out towards the bodies trying to find any spark of life. And then, it happened, someone latched on to his magic. They were so close to their end but Harry could feel their need to survive. He ran to them and cradled their skeletal form. Skin held by nothing but bones sagged in his hands. He pushed his magic into it with only one command **live**!

Flesh filled out, skin gained color, and the person's chest began to rise and fall.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the light streaming in from outside.

"There's light. There hasn't been light for weeks. I must have died and gone to heaven." She seemed to look at Harry for the first time and gave him a beaming smile. "Oh goodie I get my own personal angel and he has such pretty eyes."

"I don't think that they would let a living person like you into heaven," said Harry.

The girl's smile got even wider than Harry believed was possible. "That's even better than heaven. So I guess Ambrose figured it out and sent someone to help." Harry nodded. "Are all the others ok?"

Harry looked at her smiling face and tried to figure out how to tell her that her friends would never be okay again. He couldn't find the words. He sat her up to see the others and immediately regretted it.

The girl's mouth opened in a gasp as she saw the corpse that had lain right next to her.

"Anna wake up, it's me Marla. They came for us, wake up!" she screamed.

Marla just kept shaking the dead girl. She was crying and shakes grew more violent every second. It was horrible to watch.

"Stop it, she's gone! You can't bring her back, not as she was. I'm so sorry," said Harry. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Marla was slow to let go, but eventually she gave up on Anna and the tears stopped flowing. She threw off Harry's arms and said, "Don't apologize for things you haven't done. She gave a loud snarl. "I'll find Malistaire one day and then I'll make him pay for doing this to us."

Harry sighed and looked towards the door to find Dudley. He was gone! Harry's stomach gave a lurch and he looked around for another body wrapped in black.

"Harry this place is a mess!" cried Dudley.

Harry jumped a mile into the air before he noticed that Dudley was in front of the school. He must have gone off while Harry was working. Only Harry's relief was stopping him from berating his cousin at the top of his lungs. The sooner he got Dudley away from this place, the sooner he would stop worrying.

"You were busy so I decided to scout ahead. Anyway, there are twenty more bodies inside the school, all in random positions. One of them isn't interacting with my magic so I think we have a survivor. I can't tell if it's a man or woman, but they definitely have hunch."

"That's Dworgyn. I should have known he survived," said Marla as she tried to stand.

Harry put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "You've just recovered from a period of long starvation, you should rest."

Marla knocked his hand away. "I'm not stupid, you used theurgy on me; it's like nothing even happened. You've let me see death, so at least let me see a little life."

Marla stood up and led them to the school. She threw open the doors and promptly threw up. The smell of death was overpowering in the enclosed space. A very hunched over figure that could only be Dworgyn called to Harry's magic. He sighed in relief as the man was restored.

"What's going on?" said Dworgyn.

Marla gave the man a big hug. "Ambrose's people finally found us."

Dworgyn looked around and sighed. "Did anyone else survive?"

"Only us," said Marla.

"Just as I feared," said Dworgyn.

"What exactly is it that you feared? What happened here, why did only you two survive?" said Harry.

"This is all Malistaire's doing!" said Dworgyn as he slammed his fist against the table. "He came in one day completely mad, his magic trying to calm his mind but failing miserably. He told us that we must rise against wizard city, and that all who opposed him would die. We tried to restrain him but he used some sort of spell to plummet the school to the bottom of the godforsaken Nightside. Thank god, Anna Stoneflight knew enough Storm Magic to cushion our fall. We had no food, and nothing could grow in this place, so we began to starve. I decided to use a handy spell I learned as Malistaire's assistant, I used to be so proud of that. Now look at what I've done…" Dworgyn looked around at his fallen students and put his face in his hands.

"What spell did you use?" said Harry. Dworgyn just stayed silent.

"He used a hibernation spell. It was supposed to extend our life expectancy by a factor of three," said Marla.

"But it didn't work the same for everyone, did it," said Harry.

"No, people with stronger wills or greater magical reserves can survive indefinitely," said Marla. Marla looked at her teacher and sighed. "Dworgyn and I must be all that's left of the old school."

"You know, Malorn survived and he's helped tutor the new necromancers," said Dudley.

That shook Dworgyn out of his stupor. "Oh dear that's not good."

Dudley looked offended by the way his teacher was dismissed. "And what's wrong with Malorn?" said Dudley.

Dworgyn raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing really, he's brilliant at magical manipulation but he doesn't know enough dueling spells to fully teach the fighting aspect of the subject. It must have been Malistaire's plan, to kill off anyone who knew enough necromancy to fight against him."

Dworgen sighed and massaged his temple. His hands were worn with age and trembled slightly. "Damn you Malistaire, how many children did you plan to keep from their birthright?"

The cripple stood up and looked at the destruction around him. He clapped his hands and a wave of black magic swept through the Nightside. The corpses around them turned to dust before vanishing completely. The old man then limped to the doors and tried pushing them open with all his might. The man had just been in a near death state and Harry didn't heal him to let him get hurt again. He moved to stop him only to feel someone jerk him back.

"Let him do this, he needs it," said Marla.

Dworgyn heaved the doors open and another wave of magic swept through the school. Dworgen turned around with a joyless smile.

"Tell Ambrose that the School of Death is open. Between me and Malorn, Malistaire won't be the only dangerous necromancer in the Spiral"

Harry knew that Dworgyn's survival was a great victory against Malistaire. With Malorn's magical manipulation and Dworgyn's spell cards, the man's attempt to weaken necromantic education had failed. But god, what a horrifying victory. The bodies that littered the Nightside were those of kids his age. The traces were gone but Harry couldn't stay here any longer than necessary. After doing a final checkup, he got up to leave. He turned around to see that Dudley didn't budge.

"I just need to talk to Dworgyn for a bit you go on ahead," said Dudley.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" said Harry.

"Yeah it's fine don't let me hold you up."

Harry tried to convince Dudley to leave but in the end left alone. He shivered as he passed the spot where Marla's friend Anna used to lie.

* * *

"How incredibly horrible," said Ambrose. His trembling hands held a teacup and it was a miracle that any of the soothing mixture made it past his lips.

"I don't think I ever really hated Malistaire until now," said Harry.

What Malistaire had done was cold-blooded murder. What if Harry had arrived sooner in the history of the spiral? He kept seeing Dudley's face in the heaps of cadavers, an unwitting victim of his teacher.

"I normally counsel against hatred, but I make exceptions for child killers," said Ambrose. "But do not let hatred rule you, even if it helps you defeat him, in the end it will make you more like the fiend you sought to destroy."

"Then how do I defeat him?" said Harry.

"His defeat is a long ways off, but if you wish to keep Wizard City safe from him you must remove this man," said Ambrose as he tapped his crystal ball.

Harry's field of view contorted as the world melted around him. Harry saw a young wizard, a necromancer. He was handsome and rich, but none of that mattered to Lord Nightshade. After seeing his brother die in the prime of his life, he craved immortality. He performed experiments that went against all of nature. His work led to the collapse of the Nightside. It was brilliant; everyone who died of the plague was forever chained to the corporal realm. Unfortunately, he couldn't iron out the side effect of eternal pain so he was stuck with making sure he couldn't die of natural causes. It worked and he was transformed into the first wraith. His weakened magic led him to fall under the command of Malistaire. From his lair in the Haunted cave, he managed his agents, causing chaos in wizard city. He looked at his charts. Agents only knew their handler and that was him. If he was attacked the system would fall apart and Malistaire could no longer operate in Wizard City. With that revelation, Harry was thrown out of the vision.

"This is great Wizard City can be safe I can …"

"You can go back to your world," said Ambrose.

"What!" said Harry.

"I am afraid that your time here is nearly up. Important things await you at home, and it is very fortunate that you have enough time to wrap up this important business."

"Yes it is," muttered Harry.

* * *

Harry walked slowly into the kitchen. He was so tired and arms felt like lead.

"Harry is that you?"

Harry jumped at Dudley's voice. He sat at the table with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, it aroma tickled at Harry's nose.

"Yeah, I'm home," said Harry as he sat down to enjoy the soup Dudley left for him. As the broth spilled down his throat, he felt comfortable warmth spread through his limbs. "What did you talk to Dworgyn about?"

Dudley pulled out a spell card and tossed it in front of Harry. It was the **Sacrifice** card, only this one was steeped in Dudley's magic and forever bound to him.

"Now that I've shared tell me what's bothering you, I haven't seen you look this zombie-like since we lived with my parents."

Harry told Dudley about Nightshde and that fact that they were going home soon. He was surprised that it brought as smile to his cousin's face.

"So we get to beat up Malistaire's number two? That sounds great. Besides I'm glad we're going home."

Harry couldn't understand it. Why would anyone want to leave this place? Sure it had a horrible dark-side, but the Spiral was also a place of adventure and wonder, nothing like Privet drive.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Ever since Fiona showed me those players, I realized that a part of this world isn't real. It scares me because sometimes I stop caring. It reminds me of what I was before this, an idiot who never wanted to wake up from a dream because reality was ugly. This isn't our place. Crazy as it sounds, number four Privet Drive is," said Dudley.

Harry groaned knowing that his cousin was probably right, but he didn't want to go!

"Listen why don't we eat breakfast with Iggie and Carlisle tomorrow to say our goodbyes," said Dudely. He put on a big grin "And then we can have one big last battle with anyone who wants to help us."

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me make something to counteract Nightshade's mind magic and I'll send the letters," said Harry.

* * *

Fiona opened a green envelope to read the letter inside.

"A chance to defeat the thing that got me locked into a magic leeching cage. I'd be mad to refuse." She looked through the envelope to find a softly glowing emerald necklace.

* * *

Ceren Nightchant held the dark sprite in his cupped hands as she cried. She was once a great healer but her gifts were destroyed by her transformation. When her best friend was caught in a bug zapper, she was helpless.

When she calmed down enough to fly home, Ceren threw on a necklace.

* * *

Duncan, Susie and Artur stared at the letter. Artur gave a small shudder.

"I'm not really at my best in the Haunted Cave, do you mind …"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You just stay here and guard the lumina crystals," said Duncan.

"Thanks," said Artur and the other two put on some new jewelry.

* * *

Nolan Stormgate picked up a green envelope addressed to him.

"Why are you dilly dallying, are you trying to waste my time?" said Professor Drake.

"Of course not Professor." Maybe he would read it later this week.

* * *

Marla read the letter carefully.

"Marla do you mind helping me fix the foundation?" yelled Dworgyn.

If it was Malistaire she would have left in a heartbeat, but it wasn't and Dworgyn needed her help to bring to School of Death to its former glory. It wasn't much but for now, the school was her way of sticking it to her old teacher. She put on the necklace, just in case it came in handy.


	20. Tying Up Loose Ends

"You're leaving?" said Iggie.

Harry looked at his small friend over the kitchen table. Iggie's big eyes were watering and his lips were starting to form a pout.

"Well Ambrose says we are, and you know that if Ambrose says it's going to happen, then it's going to happen," said Harry.

"But why; don't you want to stay here?" said Iggie.

Harry did want to stay here and he would miss Iggie but "This isn't our place. Dudley and I came here because we need to learn things for our real home. And I have so many questions… the answers aren't here though."

Iggie hopped over the table and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"I'll miss you a lot," said Iggie.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Hey," said Iggie, "can you take stuff with you?"

When Harry came here, the luggage made it through just fine. The whole point of the spell was to bring matter across worlds. He was sure it would work.

"Yeah, why are you asking," said Harry.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." Iggie vanished in a ball of flames and returned with an ornate box in tow. "Private Quinn was supposed to give these to you last week but there were some delays in its creation. Since you're leaving I don't think Uncle Edward will care about me taking his job."

Harry opened the box to find a very simple pair of daggers.

"I think I see where this is going. You really shouldn't have this is too much," said Harry. The daggers reminded him of his ring, the same smell of elven magic whirled around the blades, just waiting to bind with a master and change its shape.

"You helped save our entire race from a mind controlling evil wizard and you say it's too much. You and Dudley deserve anything we can give. If you refuse the daggers the droves of elves that helped make them will be very upset."

Harry relented and took the dagger. It magic melded with his, leaving it completely transformed. The pommel went from silver to gold, and the hilt turned green. The blade had small vines that wrapped around it

"One of the best things about elf mages is that our magic helps improve the people who use them, you know fan the flames. The ring will help your mind learn to defend itself, the athame will teach you more about anything you cut with it."

"So if I cut vegetables…"

"You'll learn more about cooking and plants in general. That's not the best part. The reason for the delays was that the mages decided that the athames needed more oomph! They can turn into any sharp tool you like," said Iggie.

The athames were an insanely useful gift. But Harry felt like they were a way of cheating. He certainly wouldn't like it if a kid got to the top of his class by using say, and enchanted textbook.

"Just think of them as something to remember me by," said Iggie.

"You're a little difficult to forget," said Harry with a laugh. "Don't you ever change"

After saying his last goodbyes to Iggie, Harry left to catch up with Dudley at the stables.

* * *

Harry stared at the murky air around the entrance to the Haunted Cave. It was so odd; knowing that he had come so close to Nightshade and never even knew of his existence. Next to him, Dudley tapped his foot showing not only his impatience, but his nervousness. Feeling a little edgy himself, Harry rubbed Carlisle's fur to get his mind off the weird flips his stomach was doing.

The quiet sound of wizards' boots was the first sign of the 'I Survived Living Death' club. Harry looked at those who came and was happy with the people who decided to show up.

"I'm glad you guys showed up, I'm surprised that Artur isn't here though," said Harry.

"Well, you see he was kind of scared of…" Duncan trailed off when he noticed the ominous sparks coming out of Susie's hands. "Those mushrooms in the cave he's allergic to, he won't be much use in a fight." Duncan gave a kind of forced laugh as Susie eased off on the lightning."

"It's alright, he's not the only one who couldn't come," said Harry. Honestly he couldn't blame Artur, going to the place you were kidnapped didn't exactly inspire confidence. He was glad Nolan didn't show up because despite his skills, he didn't like him. He barely knew Marla, and he and Dudley already had a system in place for fighting with everyone else.

"Dudley and I have a plan for dealing with Nightshade. Everyone one of us has something to bring to this battle, and together we can make him regret the day he heard the name Malistaire." Fiona would pile on damage from the very beginning. When Nightshade noticed that he was dangerously weak, it would be too late. Duncan didn't know many spells so he would be in charge of warding the team against necromancy. Dudley would use weakening spells on the enemy. Ceren would be the healer. Harry and Susie would be the heavy hitters. She would take care of any minions, and since his spells had devastating effects on necromancers he would finish of Nightshade.

Having a plan seemed to change the way everyone carried themselves. They were wizards on a mission, and Nightshade was going down.

* * *

"It's not going to work," said Harry.

Nightshades magic tried passing through Harry's shields only to dissipate as it came in contact with its green aura. It tried to find any weaknesses but Harry's necklaces stayed strong. Now that he wasn't worried about getting his mind wiped, Harry took the time to look at Nightshade's appearance. To say that it was disturbing would be putting it mildly. Gone was the handsome youth with sparkling eyes and dark hair; this creature had graying flesh that seemed ready to come off at any moment, its eyes were yellowed and oozing, and its hands covered in scabs. Nightshade had gone for the least creative and most unpleasant form of immortality; living eternally in a shell that could not die because it was already dead. It meant that he could be defeated; an undead body was no match for burning or intervention through theurgist magic.

Nightshade stopped his attack with a growl. "Then I'll do this the old-fashioned way," said Nightshade.

He felt the familiar magic of the dueling circle pulling him in. Harry had five friends by his side; Nightshade only had two ghosts. Nightshade for all his powers and manipulations could only trust the weakest of spirits to come to his aid. The wizards had already won.

Fiona, Duncan, and Dudley were incredible. Flames danced across Fiona's skin and twirled around at her command as she summoned Hellhounds and fiery fae to nip at the heels of their foes. For every attack Nightshade tried to use, Duncan would soften the blow. Dudley work with Fiona, weakening the enemy while making sure the traps would spring at just the right time.

In almost no time at all, ominous black spells surrounded Nightshade and his assistants. Burns ravaged Nightshades face making him even more horrible than usual, and the ghosts seemed to be moaning in pain. Now was the time.

"Now!" said Harry.

Susie's wand gave a booming "CLAP" as she summoned a kraken from her wand. It fell upon the ghosts with bolts of lightning. The spirits didn't even have time to scream before they faded from existence, leaving behind bone white cloaks.

"I've existed for centuries, I refuse to be defeated by children!" said Nightshade.

"You don't have much of a choice," said Harry.

He picked up a card and let magic flow through his bones. A seraph popped into existence and its eyes focused on Nightshade.

"No, you can't do this," said Nightshade.

The seraph gazed at him dolefully before singing out a mournful note. Her song took on an ethereal force as it slammed against Nightshade. It took a second for the wraith to realize his fate before he crumbled into ashes.

The circle collapsed and Harry sighed in relief. The struggle was over. Then he heard a light "ping!" and everything came undone. Stone and glass pulled apart into floating strings of zeros and ones before coming together to make a room. This wasn't the strangest part of the room. No the strangest part was that besides the sound of breathing there wasn't a single sound, even the constant sound of crickets that encompassed Wizard City was gone.

He looked around him to see that the only others in the room were Dudley and Fiona. Above them floated a large button labeled "ESC".

"What's going on?" said Fiona.

"I think," said Harry, "that this is how to get home."

"Hey guys look at this!" said Dudley. He pointed at, what was at first glance a heap of floating numbers. It only took Harry a moment to realize the numbers were molded into the shape of the furniture in Nightshade's lair.

"Wow," said Harry, "I think we're actually seeing the spiral as it truly is, a computer code."

"What's going on? What's a computer, and where did everyone else go?" said Fiona.

"A computer is a device from our home world," said Harry as he paced around a 'table', occasionally tapping at its digits. "It uses numbers and calculations to do incredible things, including making virtual worlds. No one ever thought it could go this far though." Harry wondered where the others were too. If they were programs, wouldn't they show up in binary form? Of course not… "The virtual world around us is just that, virtual, but Duncan, Susie, and Ceren are all real. None of us are really from this world which allows us to see it, the others probably can't."

The sound of clapping broke out through the room, startling everyone. Merle Ambrose gave a rousing applause as he slid past the wall of zeroes and ones. Carlisle was by his side, growling at any stray digit that crossed his path.

"Excellent Harry, you've understood almost everything," said Ambrose.

" _Almost_ everything?"

"Yes do you think that you can explain away all of magic, the TRADITION, and the forces that let the spiral interfere with other worlds as stray bits of code?"

Harry looked again and noticed something different about the code. It wasn't orderly, it danced and whirled, pushed along by various forces to the tune of some soundless music. The code didn't feel false or restricting, it felt … young and accommodating reaching out to those that needed it.

"It's alive isn't it?" said Harry.

"Yes, and it has been most eager to help you and your cousin. I could feel its satisfaction the moment you went with its decision to bring you here."

"Are you saying that the Spiral brought us here? But didn't Harry make the portal? We brought ourselves here."

"Ah—Harry was quite incredible. Usually the spiral needs the assistance of dimensional travelers and fortuitous accidents to bring students here. You on the other hand had the magic and the intelligence to come here under your own power. You even had the ability to create a portal to any dimension you wish!"

Harry wasn't sure whether to be flattered by Ambrose's compliments or be put out that a cosmic entity was manipulating him. How much of his efforts were really his?

"It's time for you to leave this place and use what you've been taught."

Ambrose snapped his fingers and all of Harry and Dudley's things appeared. They arrived in the spiral with two trunks, and they would be leaving with twelve. "You were the best assistants I ever had, and I know you'll make me proud, farewell."

"You guys are leaving now?" said Fiona.

"Fiona, tell everyone goodbye for us ok," said Dudley.

She swept him and Harry up in a fierce hug and said "You guys better come back and visit." Her eyes were suspiciously bright when she let them go.

"Oh we will, but give Malistaire hell while we're gone," said Dudley.

Carlisle walked up to Harry's side.

"Are you coming too?" said Harry.

Carlisle gave a great "Meow" with a nod of his head. Harry smiled before turning to Dudley. On the count of three, Harry, Dudley, and Carlisle jumped up to press the ESC button. Two boys, a griffin, and some luggage materialized in a British suburb. Meanwhile, time resumed in the spiral.

* * *

After the Harry and Dudley disappeared in a flash of light, the world went back to normal, with zeroes and ones turning back to solid stone. The other students who fought with Living Death reappeared, but Ambrose was nowhere in sight. Fiona assumed he left her to deal with the mess.

"Where did they go?" said Susie.

"They went home."

No one seemed happy with her explanation but she didn't care. She was too tired to deal with anyone especially Duncan Grimwater. She flamed straight to her dorm.

As she poured herself a glass of water, she almost missed the sudden appearance of a man in her living room.

"Dad?" said Fiona.

"It is, after all, my greatest accomplishment," said the man.

She hugged him and asked, "Why are you here after all this time?"

"Because your lessons here are almost done and soon you'll be a traveler just like your father," he said. He pulled away from the hug and studied her closely. "You've grown so much my little ember. Now come with me, you have so much to learn!"

Father and daughter disappeared with a flash of bright light.


	21. Healing Wounds, New and Old

Dudley heaved as he felt the sour taste of vomit.

His knees stung as they hit the ground. He was one throbbing mass, bones, veins, and skin primed to burst.

"Are you alright?" yelled Harry. Dudley could vaguely feel hands on his shoulders. He was so dizzy. His vision blurred. He tried to speak but his tongue felt as heavy as lead. He could only gasp and heave until he saw a warm green glow fill his vision. The pain was gone, and he fell back on the soft grass. A Carlisle colored blob appeared above him, cawing and meowing furiously. Dudley reached up and gave him a small pat. While he was no longer in pain, there was still a sensation of being crammed full of something foreign. It felt like his blood would bust out of his veins.

Harry waved another glowing hand over Dudley's forehead. "Even the neurons divided," he muttered. The green glow flared and Dudley's vision cleared.

"What does that mean exactly?" said Dudley. He blinked once or twice as everything looked a bit brighter, with shades of colors he had never seen before. It wasn't anything very distinct, but Dudley was sure his cousin had never _glowed_ before.

"It looks like my type of magic, well our type of magic now, is closely tied to cellular biology," said Harry. "When you obtained magic all of your cells went through a process similar to mitosis, except that one copy had the cellular machinery to harvest magic, and the other didn't."

"Magic cells are good right?" said Dudley.

"Sort of - the non magical immune cells recognized your magical cells as foreign and launched an immune response. Your magical immune cells were attacking your old cells as well. That triggered a systematic inflammatory event and nearly caused your death."

"But, I'm safe now?" asked Dudley.

"You are, but it was pretty scary," said Harry, his eyes shut for a moment. "I had to flush all of your old cells from your system. Then there were high levels of interleukins, histamines, prostaglandins, and leukotrienes. You had almost no blood pressure. If I acted a little later, you would have died of shock."

"I don't understand most of that, but thanks for not waiting—what's wrong?" Harry's fists were clenched together and his gaze was locked firmly on the ground.

"I nearly killed you with my portal. I never even considered that getting magic could be harmful. Could you imagine what would have happened if I wasn't a theurgist?"

Dudley sighed. "You are a theurgist, and you did help me in time, and I'm pretty sure a bit of terror and some pain is worth having magic." With a sigh Harry unclenched his fists and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm a little unreasonable, but that could have gone so wrong. What if the next time we pull a stunt... "

"That's not going to be a problem." Harry's incredulous look made Dudley quirk his lips a little. "You're forgetting something." Dudley let his magic still his heart and stop his lungs. "I have not exactly helpless myself."

"Caw" said Carlisle with a sharp nod. He walked over to the nearest suitcase, picked it up with his beak, and looked between Harry and the back door. Harry smiled and then went to open the door.

"Nice distraction," whispered Dudley. He relaxed his magic and felt warmth flood back to him. His magic felt different now, before he had a body that contained magic, now his body _was_ magic. The sensation was what Dudley thought discovering a new, very useful limb might feel like.

"Dudley could you grab some of the bags!" yelled Harry. Yep Harry was still glowing a bit. In fact everything was still glowing, but everything outside of number 4 Privet Drive was a bit dimmer. Deciding that some funny vision wasn  
't really a problem, Dudley got up with a groan, "Uggh, why does getting magic always hurt!"

-x-

TINK!

"Ow!" scream Piers Polkiss.

Dudley snickered as he picked up yet another pebble to flick at the boy. It seemed like Harry's notice-me-not spell had some interesting effects. After being hit, Piers would look right at him, his brows would draw together, and his mouth began to curl into an ugly grimace. Before anything could happen, his face would grow slack, and he would try to continue on his way. The incredible sequence of facial expressions did nothing for Polkiss's rat-like features. Dudley knew that this was probably wrong but if anyone deserved it, it was his old best friend.

-FLASHBACK-

"He's still sitting at the old table," said Dudley as he looked at Piers.

"I'm sure he'll hang out with you soon, it's probably a bit of a shock to see you hanging out with the freakish cousin you hated a week ago," said Harry.

"Maybe." Dudley was about to turn to his lunch when Piers caught his eye and stood up. Dudley waved to the boy as he stalked over to him.

Piers did not wave back.

"What the hell is up with you!" said Piers. "We haven't beaten someone up in days; you're even sitting with that freak. Harry seemed to shrink and Dudley felt a surge of heat in his chest and throat.

"You don't need to talk about him like that—"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Piers. He leaned in until his long nose nearly touched Dudley's. "I don't know when you turned into such a dork, but if you think I'm going to be nice to you and the freak, you're an idiot."

Dudley didn't know what to say. Piers grinned and leaned back. Then he ran behind Harry and yanked his underwear up hard enough to make him scream.

"Hey! Girl!" said Polkiss, as he rounded on a small blond girl next to them. She started to shake as she realized that she might be next. "Do you know the teacher who's monitoring the cafeteria today?

"Mis—Misses Peterson," said the girl.

"That was a retotical…retyntical— it was a question that you didn't have to answer!" said Piers. "But since you do know who she is, you're going to tell her that Dudley gave his poor cousin another wedgie. Otherwise, I might see you after school."

The girl nodded so strongly that Dudley wondered if her head might come off.

"What is going on here?" said Mrs. Peterson. The one woman Dudley didn't want to see appeared out of nowhere.

"Dudley gave Harry a wedgie!" squeaked the girl.

"He didn't do it—"

"There is no need to defend him Harry. Dudley Dursley, you are coming with me to the headmaster's office."

"But I didn't do it," said Dudley.

Mrs. Peterson sighed. "I'm sick of you lying to my face. You will get the punishment you deserve and your father isn't going to bully me out of punishing you this time." Dudley was frozen in place; he didn't know what to do. "Well don't sit there, get up and come with me."

As he was being led away, he saw a wide, toothy smile on Piers' face. He felt a wetness on his cheek, and was mortified to realize he was crying. Mrs. Peterson's fingers dug into his shoulder like claws. He couldn't breathe, he wanted help, and then… the world started to tilt and he was sitting with Harry again. There was no sign of Mrs. Peterson, and Piers was across the lunchroom.

"WHAT—," the touch of Harry's hand on his silenced him.

"Just calm down, I fixed everything," said Harry.

Dudley couldn't bring himself to eat for the rest of the day.

-FLASHBACK END-

Dudley was readying his hand to throw another pebble when the smell of grass and cinnamon hit his nostrils. He hurriedly put the small stone in his pocket.

"Hi Harry."

"I made lunch," said Harry. Dudley shifted as his cousin sat down next to him on the curb. "Did you walk six blocks just to stare Polkiss?"

Dudley had no intention of answering. He fiddled with the pebble in his pocket for a minute before he said, "Harry…when is it ok to hurt someone?"

"When that someone is like one of the people we fought in the Spiral."

"And what kinds of people were they exactly?"

"They were people who caused pain that could never be undone, people that had no regrets, and people that would hurt everyone for all of time if possible"—Harry's gaze pierced Dudley, making him feel a little naked—"Piers is a jackass but he isn't like them, not yet."

"Is it wrong of me to want to rough him up a bit?" said Dudley.

"I really don't know," said Harry. "But if you do, please don't use magic."

"Why is using magic worse than punching his lights out? It would even hurt less. It's not like I would do anything too awful to him."

"Are you asking me to explain why I'm against hurting people with forces they can't fight against?" said Harry.

It was a dumb question. Dudley doubted that Harry would ever forget those beatings after school. He was so small, his hands forcibly behind his back, helpless against Dudley's fists. Dudley shivered despite the warm August weather.

"I guess old habits die hard," said Dudley.

"Don't worry about it, they may die hard, but I think you killed your nastier ones,"—Harry stood up—"Lets head home."

"Go on ahead; I'll meet you there soon."

"Alright, just don't take too long, the food might get cold," said Harry.

When the scent of grass faded, Dudley took the pebble out of his pocket and looked at it.

He said, "One last throw for good luck." Then he chucked it at Piers.

Dudley went home with a small smile.

* * *

 

Dudley sipped his morning coffee, savoring the bitter drink. He took another bite of his French toast, the delicious taste of cinnamon lingering on his tongue. It was a shame that his newspaper couldn't be delivered yet, but there were worse sufferings.

"Morning, Carlisle," said Harry as the griffon stuck his head through the dining room window. Dudley greeted him as well. Harry took out a gleaming, silver bowl from the cupboard and plopped in a bloody stake from the fridge. He set the dish under the griffon, who dug in with a happy meow.

Dudley looked up from his meal as Harry sat down. Harry poured himself some tea and dug into his oatmeal. His eyes were unfocused as he went through the motions of eating.

"Thinking of something?" said Dudley.

"Yeah…tell me, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel pretty good, why?"

"If you're recovered from yesterday's experience, then I think it's time to test out your new powers."

Dudley nearly spit out his coffee. He'd wanted to try magic since the moment he understood what he gained. It was sort of thrilling to know that he wasn't just a necromancer anymore. He had magic like Harry's, a power that was almost godlike… though Dudley wasn't sure he could be trusted with that.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry. Dudley realized that nothing _had_ to be wrong. He was already a wizard by the Spiral's standards and he hadn't abused his gift. He would control himself, and his necromancy would help.

"Nothing, my coffee just went down the wrong pipe." The suspicion in Harry's eyes did not fade and Dudley wondered if he should work on his lying. Harry sighed and turned to the window where Carlisle's eating habits were making a giant mess.

"I think I'll have to build Carlisle's stable after your lesson. He's going to need a place to bring the game he hunts. I don't think the normal notice-me-not spells will stop the neighbors from spotting a griffon eating a deer in the backyard."

"What do you mean by normal notice-me-not spells?" said Dudley.

"I'm going to undo the spells I put up before we left. The old ward scheme will have to suffice after tonight. It's getting close to September and I don't know if we'll get registered for school if the spell stays up any longer. Besides, I'm sure you'll appreciate getting a newspaper in the morning again."

"Humpf, I'm not sure it's worth another year of school," said Dudley.

"Of course we need to go to school, how could we get jobs or—"

"But we don't even need jobs!" Dudley interrupted,"We're wizards, why should we bother going to school everyday, just to get nine to five jobs? Do we need more money than we have now? Or do we need to pay for food you that you could pull out of thin air, maybe pay a mortgage for a house the bank doesn't even know exists!" Dudley waited for Harry to say something, but he just floundered...and looked a bit upset.

"Look," said Dudley, "not everyone enjoys learning facts as much as you do. I liked Ravenwood because I could see why they taught everything; when I went to a lesson I knew I could do something new. After making zombies—arithmetic is kind of boring really."

"So what does that mean, just because we don't have to work like everyone else, it's ok to be lazy and stupid?"

"Well not lazy, we could...I don't know, fight crime like the guys on the telly."

"So just stupid?"

"No! It's just that..." Dudley didn't understand how he could make Harry understand. He had traveled to a different world, he'd fought actual, honest to god villains. He gained magic. He couldn't go back to how things were before, with long repetitive days in school with a few enchanted toys here and there.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right though, it does seem really boring."

Dudley opened his mouth to speak—"but we still need to go to school," Harry interrupted. "Look after everything we went through in the Spiral, we know we went there for a reason, and we know that we came back for a reason. I'm sure we'll find out what it is later, but for now, we need to carry on as normal, and learn—and that means school." Harry was right, and Dudley hadn't even wanted an argument in the fist place.

"Alright fine, I guess you have a point. You don't usually get so worked up about things though..."

"It's nothing," said Harry, "Let's finish up—it'll be cool to see your first spell."

* * *

"This isn't working," said Dudley.

Dudley had tried to do everything to this blasted old teddy bear. When he tried to mend its furry neck, the tears would close at the edges and then burst apart. When he tried to levitate the bear, it would rise a few centimeters, then wobble dangerously, and collapse. Transforming the toy worked for all of two seconds, and even then, the bear's head remained unchanged.

"I don't understand why," said Harry. He peered at the bear with squinted eyes. "It looks like it starts to work at least."

It was extremely frustrating. Dudley could feel his magic getting ready to obey his commands, feel it gathering up for the big moment, his magic would almost match Harry's in color and then…came a feeling much like slipping on ice. That stupid bear's dull eyes looked right at him, mocking him with its embroidered smile. _Just break_ , he thought, and then it did.

The bear fell apart before his eyes, its fur and stuffing turning to dust before even that disappeared.

"What was that!" said Harry.

"I just wanted it to break." Dudley gave a weak laugh. "Figures that ruining things is what my magic is good at."

"...Maybe your first successful spell will make your magic easier to control. It's not like I could do anything before I saved you from that car—"

"I don't want to hear it right now!" said Dudley. "I just want to take a nap."

"Alright," said Harry. Harry looked a bit hurt, which wasn't what Dudley was going for. He didn't mean to dismiss him, he just felt so tired after all the spell casting. It wasn't fair to to accomplish so little and yet be so exhausted.

When Dudley reached the doorway, he turned around and said, "Could you wake me up when you cancel the spells? Something cool always happens when you do something I haven't seen before." Dudley smiled at Harry.

"I will," said Harry. Dudley was relieved that he smiled back.

* * *

Harry had not been idle while Dudley was taking a nap.

Dudley thought that the stable looked quite normal, that is, if stables were normal on Privet drive, and if normal stables had walls with roots. It was empty, so Carlisle must have taken the long flight to the nearest forest. The griffon did love a good hunt.

"I think I'm ready." Dudley turned to see Harry putting the finishing touches on his salt circle. "This is going to be quite new for me."

"How?" said Dudley.

"The spell scheme I cast before we left had a lot of components" said Harry. "Some of them made people ignore us and any reference of us, some kept the house clean and safe, others kept any automatic system from taking notice of us. Those were all separate spells, but somehow they've fused together and acquired new characteristics."

That seemed a little ominous. "Like what?"

"It's nothing too bad, but it's a good thing I checked on the spells while you were sleeping. This new magic is separate from me in a way that my spells never are, and it's growing stronger. If I don't get rid of it now I might not be able to in the future."

"You have an interesting meaning of nothing too bad," said Dudley. Harry snorted and took a seat in his circle. A ray of golden light appeared around him, and he nodded at Dudley to tell him to get ready. Then he pushed his palms together, and the rays flooded out in every direction. In their golden light, Dudley could finally see IT.

IT had no shape but obscured everything it touched like a veil. It moved from place to place, floating around the property, sometimes dipping its wispy fingers into a neighbor's house (some wisps looked impossibly long and vanished in the distance). Then all of IT seemed to rush straight at Harry.

Everything vanished; Dudley didn't even know if he had a body. All that existed was inside of Harry's circle, a grassy island in a foggy void. The golden rays seemed to shrink back to the salt barrier, but then they spread to envelop the fog. There was a loud CHINK and the fog turned into more light, which all rushed back into Harry, ready to be shaped to a new purpose once more.

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief when the world came back into focus. Behind Harry's shoulder, Dudley saw a neighbor peer over her hedge at them. To be sure, there were still spells to prevent her from understanding or caring about what she saw, but she _saw_ them. The spell was broken.

Dudley waved at her, and the woman ducked out of sight.

What Dudley didn't know was that right at that moment, his name was being written on a book in a far away castle. An owl jumped to attention on its perch. It had two letters to deliver.


	22. Opportunity Pecking

"What is this place?" said Fiona.

It was quite beautiful, if stark. Rough, red terrain stretched out in every direction, occasionally interrupted by gleaming spires that reached into the heavens.

"I have no idea, but it must be important if we were _pulled_ here," said Father.

"So this world is like the Spiral?" said Fiona.

"Oh not at all," said Father. "The spiral has magic that allows it to draw people; the forces that brought us here came only from within us."

"What do you mean, within us?" said Fiona.

Her father scrutinized her for a moment and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my little ember, I did you a great disservice by not explaining your heritage."

"You didn't explain much of anything," said Fiona.

Father laughed and said, "No I suppose I didn't... Tell me Fi, do you know what being a Traveler means?"

"It means that I can travel the universes and all the worlds within them," said Fiona.

"You are correct. Travelers are _usually_ free from the limitations of location; we go where we wish, for as long as we wish, protected from the ravages of time."

"Usually?" said Fiona.

"There are times when we are **pulled** , made to go to places that we need or where we are needed," said Father.

"So this **pull** tries to make us happy?"

"You know very well that what you need is not always what you want," said Father. "I had no desire to leave you or your mother. But with you being pulled towards the Spiral, and me being called somewhere else, I had to part with you."

"But why didn't you take Mom?" said Fiona. Mom tried to hide it, tried to make her believe she was happy, but it was so clear. At night, Fiona would sometimes hear sobs from her mother's room. A fire witch was a creature of passion who loved with all her heart. Fiona knew that her mother loved and treasured her, but she wasn't enough. Fiona couldn't replace her father.

"You were being taken to a new place where I couldn't stay with you; do you really think I would leave you all alone? Your mother undoubtedly suffered without me, being who she is, but she would choose you over me every time. It was the best I could do. One day you will have to make the same decision."

"So I'm doomed to never have a home? I can't have a family without knowing I will have to leave them?"

Fiona looked down at her feet. She didn't feel sad as much as empty. When she looked up, she noticed her father's eyebrows drawn up in confusion. That wasn't an expression she expected.

"You make it sound so grim! Why would _anyone_ want to stay in place for all of time? Besides, I don't see why you can't have a family."

"How could I have a family if I knew that I could be _pulled_ from my child and husband at any time?"

"Oh it's not so bad. Occasionally your child will be pulled to that same place as you, or only one of you will be pulled. Then you can travel with them if you like. Most Travelers do not. I haven't seen my mother in eight millennia. Besides, you will have to leave your husband when he succumbs to illness or old age, with or without being **pulled**. You may be bored and lonely for a time, but you'll find new companions eventually."

"But that's so cold…" Fiona stopped talking as she saw that same look of innocent confusion on her Father's face. She had never thought of him as alien before. Someone who couldn't understand, or see, the world as she did.

"I see this topic is upsetting you—though I don't know why. Let's not speak of it anymore, and go on our way. Those spires look promising…"

* * *

The newspaper crinkled as Dudley flipped the page to look at more headlines.

"I got a call from my dad an hour after you broke the spell last night. He had some news," said Dudley.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Harry. Dudley looked up from the paper to see his mildly miffed cousin.

"I didn't want to bother you. You looked so tired after the spell."

"You know," said Harry, as he dug some scrambled eggs out of a pan and onto Dudley's plate. "I feel like the word 'spell' is too general to describe all of the magic that I do. I think I'll take a cue from the wizards I see in books and categorize my spell work." Harry walked to the sink and continued to speak animatedly as he washed the pan and the other dishes. "Any magic that requires more than willpower to work should be called a ritual, unless the magic comes from the ingredients, in which case, it's a potion. A spell that acts independently of me to defend is a ward, and if it's independent of me and causes harm it's a curse." Harry started to go on about trying to classify spells by elements and in terms of physics. Dudley couldn't help his bemused smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?" said Harry.

"My dad signed me up for Smeltings. You're going to go too because he wants me to keep an eye on you. It was all done at the last minute, so it cost him some serious cash."

"Well, we'll be prepared," said Harry. "We did learn the standard material for the next year. With any luck it'll all be review."

"That just means class will be so boring that I might want to learn extra material for fun."

"You can if you want to, I certainly have enough textbooks and lesson plans to last us until college." Dudley snuck a glance at the dreaded tutoring chest. The small oak chest stood innocently in the corner, giving no hint that it contained a reference library the size of Buckingham Palace.

"I still don't understand why you like learning so much," said Dudley. Harry washed the dishes in silence for some time before he spoke up.

"Your parents never let me ask questions, get good grades, or read books—after a while, I stopped trying—getting an A on a test wasn't worth a beating. Hm, I think I would have given up completely if you hadn't taught me how powerful information was," said Harry.

"Me?" said Dudley.

"You where the first person who asked questions, you know. You wanted to know why I was a freak, where I came from, who I really was—you changed everything. I got control of my powers, I stopped living in a cupboard, I wasn't hungry all the time, and I had a best friend. Knowing I was a wizard set me free, and the more I learned, the more I could do. The more I can do, the more I'm worth."

"People don't just value you for what you can do for them," said Dudley.

"Is that true?" said Harry. Harry dried a cup and set it to the side before picking up a plate. His movements were neat and graceful as always. "Would you see me the same way, if I didn't have the powers to make your desires become real? Would the fire elves care that I existed if I didn't have what it took to save the Falmeas? Would—"

"Harry, I don't know about the fire elves, and maybe I wouldn't have become friends with you if you weren't magical, but it's not like that anymore. If you lost your powers tomorrow, you'd still be my best friend, and you'd be family." Harry turned around; his eyebrows drawn up in disbelief. "It's true." Harry did not look convinced and continued to dry the dishes with a shrug.

"Even if it is, I have _so many_ questions. Why am I magical and other people aren't? How does my magic even work? I don't even know who my parents were. I keep hoping that if I learn enough about _something_ , I'll find some answers."

 _If anyone can find answers it'll be you_ , thought Dudley. A loud tap on glass cut through the air. Dudley turned towards the source and saw a horned owl sitting on the sill. It glared at him and pecked at the window again. Two envelopes were tied to its leg. Harry went to open the window to Dudley's alarm.

"What are you doing?" said Dudley.

Harry rolled his eyes as he undid the latch and let the bird in.

"If it posed any threat to us it wouldn't have gotten past the wards. I can feel that they're still working." Harry untied the ribbon that held the envelopes to the owl's outstretched leg and passed one of them to Dudley. Dudley thought that that his seemed a little thicker than Harry's. It was addressed to Dudley Dursley, Second Largest Bedroom, Number Four Privet Drive.

"Well these people sure know how to address a letter," said Harry as he showed Dudley his envelope, which read _Harry Potter, Former Guest Bedroom, Number Four Privet Drive_. At this point Dudley had gone from curious to disturbed. He ripped open the envelope and read the first paper he could pull out.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as informational materials for muggleborn students.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

P.S. You may forward any questions by writing a note and tying it to this owl. If no response whatsoever is forthcoming within two weeks of receiving an acceptance letter, a Hogwarts representative will arrive at your place of residence.

"Your letter has more info than mine," said Harry. "It's like they think I already know what Hogwarts is." Harry took the other papers from Dudley and started filing through them.

"What weird timing—looks like we might not be going to Smeltings after all. I'll send a letter asking the Professor to meet us—"

"Are you joking!" said Dudley. "Why would we trust any stranger who knows where we sleep?" At this Harry's face paled.

"You think she's spying on us?" Harry huffed and relaxed. "Hff, of course she's spying on us, why did I even ask?"

"But how long were they doing that?...Do you think they know about how...you used to be treated?"

Harry rested his chin on his clasped hands, thinking for a moment before he answered. "Maybe Hogwarts staff only know this stuff when they send letters, or when we reach a certain age. Could be they just didn't care."

It disturbed Dudley that Harry could so easily say that—as if it was alright not to care about him. Had Harry's opinion of himself always been so obvious? It made Dudley furious—because he cared, and he even said as much—and Harry basically decided that he was a liar. It made him feel hopeless and—denied. It made him want to hurt someone—but Harry was the only one around, and he was off limits for obvious reasons.

"If that was the case, they can meet my zombies up close and personal!"

"Dudley—we don't know any of that. All we know is that we have letters with weirdly accurate addresses and that they arrived by owl. I really doubt it's a conspiracy. We know my parents were magical, so other people must be, and it would make sense that there's a school to train our abilities. Besides, I can feel that the magic in the owl and the letters are pretty harmless." Dudley could feel no such thing. Of course, he _saw_ that there was magic, but it wasn't as if colors could automatically tell him if the magic was good or bad. Maybe it was because Harry had more practice. "This could be exactly what we wanted. You need more help with your magic, and I want to learn more about where I came from. Besides didn't you want an adventure?"

"Maybe I did, but do you remember the dark magic in your scar? These people could be dangerous."

"Dudley, I don't think it's a coincidence the letters came here right after I dropped the wards. My spells can affect them, so we should be safe as long as whoever Hogwarts sends meets us here."

"Didn't Fire Cat Alley teach you not to stick your nose into dangerous places?"

"Why would it? Everything went really well." Dudley just gaped as Harry started writing out a response. "I have a few questions for McGonagall. I don't know how we'll pay for the school without me enchanting these wizards and who knows how that would turn out. And look at the curriculum in your pamphlet"—Harry pointed at the list of courses. "There's all sorts of strange-sounding classes, like transfiguration and herbology, but nothing like a science class, or even phys ed...though that might be broom riding. I don't even know what we'll do about Carlisle. We'll need to sort things out before we agree to anything."

"Do I even have a choice?"

Harry stopped writing and looked up at him. "If you really don't want me to do this we can burn McGonagall's letter right now."

-x-

* * *

(Letter from Harry Potter to Professor McGonagall)

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

My cousin (Dudley Dursley) and I are interested in attending your school. However, we have several questions about financing our education, as well as what Hogwarts has to offer us. We were hoping that a Hogwarts representative could be spared to answer our queries.

Thank you for your time,

Harry Potter

(Letter from Professor McGonagall to Harry Potter)

Dear Misters Potter and Dursley,

I would be happy to meet with you at your home on Saturday morning to answer any questions.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

* * *

"So the Dursley child is a wizard as well… how interesting," said Dumbledore.

"I imagine Petunia must be absolutely _thrilled_ ," said Minerva. Dumbledore could only imagine. Petunia was always a jealous, hateful girl and she had not gotten better with age. Sending Harry to her tender mercies was one of his greatest regrets, but some sacrifices had to be made.

If a magical family adopted Harry, too many complications could have occurred. The ministry would certainly intercede and put the Boy-Who-Lived in a respectable home—one owned by Lucius Malfoy's supporters. Even if Dumbledore's considerable influence _could_ protect the boy, only blood wards were strong enough to protect Harry from the Dark families' vengeance.

"That would explain the boys' financial worries. Petunia would never pay for a magical education," muttered Dumbledore.

"And yet, you left Harry Potter in her home! I should have never—"

"That is enough! Harry Potter is alive today because of my decision and as much as I regret that it was necessary, I will not be told off like a child!" Dumbledore lowered his half moon glasses to meet his friend's gaze directly. The proud woman quieted and decided to collect herself.

"I apologize for my outburst Minerva." He gave her a tight, apologetic smile. "I understand that you told the boys you will see them today."

"I did," said Minerva.

"Good, make sure that their family is treating them properly after such shocking news," said Dumbledore, plopping a lemon drop in his mouth. He savored the sweet acidity before remembering Minerva. He offered her a candy, which she waved away in her usual manner. He sighed and put the bag of treats back in his desk. "I'm glad that they responded immediately. Had they waited, I may have had to send Hagrid. He is a good man, but not _quite_ what is needed to introduce a new world."

"Surely, I could have gone to collect them," said Minerva.

"No," said Albus, "these August days are your last opportunity to visit your nieces before the term. I would not deprive you of the opportunity."

"Thank you for your concern," said Minerva with a grateful smile, "but as you are so fond of saying, some sacrifices must be made." Her eyes moved from his to the clock on the wall. "Oh, I must be going." The Scotswoman rose from her chair and went for the door.

"Tell me what you think of the children!" called Dumbledore after her.

"I shall!" came Minerva's voice from the stairway.

When the sound of footsteps tapered off, Dumbledore pressed a tile on his desk. It featured an engraved bird that looked much like his phoenix. A sharp CLICK sounded through the office and a compartment popped out from the side of the desk. He pulled a crystalline sphere out of it. Dumbledore felt the blood freeze in his veins—the orb was black!

How had the wards fallen? None of his other instruments had warned him of danger. Dumbledore looked at a silver box on the shelf across from him. It still glowed, showing that a powerful magical force protected the home.

"What is going on?" said Dumbledore. Fawkes gave a concerned croon as he rose sharply from his desk and walked to a chest he rarely opened. He popped open the lid and threw many items and papers on the floor as he burrowed for his quarry.

"AHA!" yelled Dumbledore as he pulled out a small pentagonal charm.

Many had never heard of the Crowley Ward Reactivity charm. That was because he made sure of it. When Grindelwald was defeated and Dumbledore was at the height of his glory, he had forbidden its instruction and confiscated all books that referred to it. A talisman enchanted with the Crowley charm allowed anyone—even a muggle— to find the weaknesses of a warded site. Grindelwald and the Nazis had used such talismans to great effect, and if the muggle governments got a hold of them…

Dumbledore shook off his thoughts. With as much focus as he could muster, he pictured the Dursley residence as he had seen it almost eleven years ago. And there it was—right before his eyes.

Number 4 had changed very little over the years except that its front lawn was more colorful and some ivy now grew on its façade. The talisman flashed and the colors of the wards around the house became visible. The telltale red of blood-wards was nowhere to be found; instead, a cloud of golden light surrounded the house, thinning as it went further away. The talisman flashed again and sent different colored wisps, trying to test the defenses and report the results to Dumbledore. The results were interesting.

The blood-wards had once been strong, but they had fallen years ago, starved of the familial love they needed for sustenance. These new wards had only come up a few months ago. The new wards prevented anyone with harmful intentions from _even_ thinking of entering or attacking. Many complicated mechanisms worked in tandem to make a magical attack impractical at best, and deadly at worst.

Dumbledore frowned. He did not recognize the signature of the caster. However…the wards were light in nature, and cast with good intent. They were perhaps, even better than the protections he had created on that terrible night…

Dumbledore let go of the silver charm and found himself back in his office. This turn of events made things trickier. The blood-wards could have protected Harry at Hogwarts. His plans for this year were at risk—perhaps it was time for some creative spell work.

* * *

Dudley awoke in complete darkness. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in his bed. A creak came from the stairs.

"Harry, is that you?" No voice answered back. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table and went to see who it was.

As he got to the stairs, he heard the sound of the back door opening and closing. Gripping his wand tightly, he went in that direction and opened the door. The light was on in the stable and Harry's silhouette could be seen in the window. Dudley took a deep breath and put his wand in the pockets of his pajamas. It _was_ only Harry.

"Harry!" called Dudley. Harry whirled about in surprise.

"Dudley?" said Harry. Harry waved Dudley inside and closed the door after him. "It looks like I woke you after all."

Dudley snorted. "Isn't that a miracle." Dudley took a seat as Harry groomed Carlisle. It seemed that whole family was awake tonight. "So why are you up, Mr. Early to Bed?"

"I couldn't sleep; I keep thinking about tomorrow."

"Me too —I'm thinking about tomorrow, that is. I can always sleep," said Dudley. His body betrayed him with a loud yawn.

"…I keep thinking about how I'm not the only one—you don't really count, you know as much as I do." Dudley closed his mouth. "I always thought that I was a freak, someone—no _something_ weird and awful. Now I know that I'm not the only one, that Vernon and Petunia are wrong."

Dudley wasn't exactly on the same page as Harry. He remembered Harry's awakening in the Spiral, and he was still worried. More magicals meant that somewhere out there, there was a wizard or witch who might have cursed Harry.

"We knew they were wrong, you didn't need a letter from Hogwarts to discover that." Dudley sighed. "I just feel like our lives are going to change again, and this time your magic isn't in control."

"My magic didn't really control the Spiral though did it?" said Harry with a hint of a laugh.

"No—too many surprises to call that control. It's just...please be careful." The brush moving through Carlisle's emerald fur stilled. "In class they sometimes talked about helping kids who got hurt by grownups, and to tell our parents if we saw anything. It's not perfect, we know that, but our neighbors, and teachers, and classmates were just normal people. If these wizards and witches are like you—are so strong—then they should have known!"

Harry was still motionless and Dudley started to regret his words. Harry was so excited about this, so ready to learn about his past, and—

"You're right," said Harry. He turned around, his mouth a tight,grim line.

"I don't want to think that someone wants to curse me, but it's really likely, and I don't want to think that people who knew my parents stood around while I was locked in a cupboard, but that's likely too. I don't know if it was on purpose though, maybe no one thought my aunt and uncle would hurt me, or maybe it was part of a curse. Hogwarts might not have anything to do with it—it's a school not a child services department."

Harry's mouth quirked a small smile. "We have no idea who Professor Minerva McGonagall is, but she doesn't know who we are either. If she's not who she says she is, I'll have your wand at my back."

"You know it," said Dudley

At that moment, Carlisle decided he missed the attention and nipped Harry's hand. His smile grew wider and he went back to brushing as he spoke. "We'll need to hide everything to do with the Spiral, I don't want her to pick up on anything strange, especially if she's a real teacher."

"She probably wouldn't like us living alone, would she?"

"That's why if she asks, the Dursley's aren't comfortable with magic, but know it's a part of us, so they'll let us make our own choices, but won't take any part in it."

"Sounds realistic enough."

"We should start covering up now—I want to do as much of it the normal way as possible, in case she can feel magic. Though...I don't know what to do about Carlisle." Carlisle's eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, snapped open to look at them.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Harry scratched behind the griffon's ear. "You're coming with us aren't you?" The griffon nodded sharply. "I can't bring any non-human that isn't an owl, toad, or cat. I would transform you, but you remember what happened what I tried…"

"What happened?" asked Dudley.

"I tried turning him into a cat." At Carlisle's livid glare, Harry huffed. "Being a cat can't be that bad, and it only lasted two seconds before it failed."

"Your spell actually failed!"

"Yeah, and many times too, I've been trying since you went to bed earlier."

"So what do we do?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes—then he cawed and his form shrunk in on itself, fur and feathers flewing around in a vortex. The parrot that emerged—, which could only be Carlisle—flapped a little to prevent itself from falling and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"This must have been what prevented me from transforming you! I can't change your form unless you want me to, can I?" said Harry, as he fondly rubbed Carlisle's head. Carlisle puffed up his chest and nodded proudly. Dudley could see that his beak was oddly sharp.

"So how long have you been able to change your shape?" said Dudley.

He regretted speaking when Carlisle sent him a mildly exasperated look that said "I'm a bloody bird, how do expect me to answer a non yes or no question?"

Ignoring Carlisle's tendency to _look_ in full sentences, Dudley said, "Okay, okay, bad question—but we still have a problem. The list of pets doesn't include parrots."

"It doesn't," said Harry, "but it's easier to explain away than a griffon. He could be some bird that took a liking to us and decided to stay. If other wizards are like me than strange things must happen to them all the time."

"Parrots are almost like owls, right?" said Dudley. He was quickly warming up to the idea. "Maybe they might let us bring him anyway."

"I certainly hope so," said Harry. Harry yawned and turned to the bird on his shoulder. "I wish you did that hours ago. I could have been in bed by now." Carlisle raised his wings in a shrug, and then with a hop, he was back in griffon form, lying on his hay pile.

"I'll turn in—" said Dudley.

"No way, I need all the help I can get tonight."

Dudley sighed. "Fine."  
Harry laughed and lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.

The flurry of movement, hiding books like _The Impact of Mana Circulation on Erythrocyte Production_ and _The Zombie Upkeep Guide_ behind Petunia's trashy novels, replacing all the cauldrons with cookware, and moving all the chests to the basement took little time. Dudley went back to bed feeling a little more secure, with his wand under his pillow.


	23. Slow Alley to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dudley meet their first magical in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright to anyone who has questions about Dudley's age-inappropriate coffee drinking, there are a few reasons  
> 1\. Reading a newspaper and drinking coffee are behaviors which Dudley associates with being 'the man of the house'. He has no idea why 'the man of the house' is important, only that every house needs one and that the man drinks coffee and reads newspapers.  
> 2\. After Dudley awakened his necromantic powers, he changed permanently. He is now always dead, at least a little, and the situation is more pronounced since he completed the seven tasks. Coffee in the morning helps him jump start his body, and his magic clears out the effects. That's why Dudley is never hyper, and why he won't be at risk of stunting growth.  
> 3\. Harry had no idea coffee was bad for a growing child until hid rudimentary medical education in Ravenwood. However, now that Dudley is a necromancer it's a moot point.  
> 4\. There are moments when everyone is drinking coffee, but that's after an insane post sugar-rush incident with Fiona. Everyone was exhausted, but needed to function. Thankfully caffeine, unlike sugar has no negative effects on those of fire-elf descent.

Dudley awoke to the smell of coffee and an odd purple light seeping through his eye-lids.

Without even thinking, he reached forward until he found the handle of a coffee mug. Once he was done drinking up, he was handed a vial, whose contents he gulped down as well. As the mixture of restorative potion and coffee worked through his system, he blearily opened his eyes.

It was still dark, and he could make out Harry's green eyes floating by his bed side.

"Ugh, what time is it?" moaned Dudley.

"Four o'clock."

" _Grrr!_ "

"Sorry sleepyhead, although the Professor said she would come in the morning, she left out the exact time. We don't want a strange witch to catch us by surprise."

Dudley rose from his bed—with great difficulty—grabbed his wand from under the pillow, reached for his spell cards, and went on the grand journey to find clothes.

By the time he finished picking out what to wear, he felt a bit less like a zombie, and Harry was sitting on his bed.

"Right," said Harry, as Dudley rubbed his eyes, "do you remember what we're dealing with this today?"

"Um...there's a stranger with magic powers coming over. If she's really just a teacher, we need to impress her a bit, stop her from figuring out my parents don't live here, find out what to expect from Hogwarts, and convince her to let us keep Carlisle. If she's not a teacher, then the list gets shorter, and we just kick her butt."

"That's it exactly," said Harry. "I'm already watching the wards, and Carlisle is flying around downstairs. Between the three of us, we should be able to take anyone." Just Harry would be able to take out an army, though Dudley supposed a necromancer and a shape-shifting griffon couldn't hurt

"Hmm...about Petunia and Vernon, I was thinking we could set up a scene."

"What—like create magic versions of your parents? What if McGonagall can sense that?"

"No, no," said Dudley, "It's like this thing me and Piers used to do. If we got in a fight and didn't want to get in trouble, we'd go to his house and make a huge mess. That way, when his parents got home, it looked like we'd been there for hours and couldn't have been at the park beating someone up."

"So you think we should trash the house before she gets here?" asked Harry with a grin.

"That might be fun, but no. We should make a cup of coffee, spill some into the sink and leave it to get cold. We could put two plates in the sink too. That way by the time McGonagall gets here, it looks like Petunia and Vernon ate breakfast, but left before she came."

"Well that sounds...perfect actually," said Harry.

* * *

Dudley had been pacing around the ground floor for hours now. It was probably ten o'clock by now. Dudley supposed that this is what he deserved for saying that he wanted 'to see McGonagall before she can see us.' Harry was doing the same thing upstairs, so he was probably just as miserable.

Just as Dudley got to the front door and was about to turn around he heard a loud CRACK and saw a red glow through the door.

"Did you feel that!" yelled Harry from above.

"Yeah, come on down!" he yelled back.

Just as Harry came down, three distinct knocks came from the door. Dudley looked at Harry, who nodded and showed a bit of the wand up his sleeve. So Dudley turned the lock, and wrenched open the door to reveal a tall woman with her hand raised to knock again. She wore an emerald robe that wouldn't have looked out of place in Wizard City. Her dark hair was pulled tightly into a severe bun.

Dudley, using the same sense that all difficult children use to know which teacher to behave for, knew she was not one to cross. He also knew that she didn't look like someone who showed up at people's homes to attack them.

Her mouth parted in a look of gentle surprise as she saw the two of them, though Dudley could tell she was looking mostly at Harry.

"Good morning," she said, her voice carrying a hint of Scottish Brogue, "I am Professor McGonagall. I take it you are Messrs Dursley and Potter?"

"We are," said Harry. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet us—I'm Harry Potter." The lines around the Professor's mouth softened a little as she saw Harry's enthusiasm.

"Of course—then you must be Dudley," said the professor as she turned to him.

"That's right, hello ma'am. Just like my cousin said, thanks for coming."

"It's nothing, I regularly give an orientation of sorts to those who are unfamiliar with the wizarding world."

"We have a bunch of questions," said Harry, "but, umm, in the mean time, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

The Professor, no doubt expecting cereal with milk, turned breakfast down. She seemed quite surprised as she sat across the table from Dudley, while Harry cooked up a full English breakfast (with eggs, mushrooms, hash-browns, bacon, and sausages). The odd image was completed by Carlisle the green parrot swooping in to land on the back of Harry's usual chair.

When asked again about breakfast, she reconsidered, and seemed most pleased with her tea (a strong morning blend from MooShu).

After a few moments, McGonagall eyed the cold cup of coffee at the empty seat as well as the two plates in the sink. She swallowed as to prevent herself from speaking with her mouth full and said, "Is it possible for me to speak with Mister and Misses Dursley?"

"My parents already left for work. They're not really comfortable with magic."

"Is that so?" said McGonagall with a sniff.

"Yeah, but since both me and Harry are magic, they kind of know they don't have a choice. If we go to Hogwarts, they want nothing to do with it—but they won't stop us either."

"I see. In that case, I believe you had some some questions—I must say Mr. Potter, this breakfast is marvelous," said McGonagall, gently wiping her face with a napkin, "almost better than what we have at the castle."

"Castle?" said Harry.

"Yes, the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is located within Hogwarts Castle in Scotland."

"Is it a boarding school then, or do wizards have ways to get around the distance from here to Scotland?"

"There are indeed magical methods of traveling very quickly over great distances, and you will learn more about them later, but you are correct, Hogwarts is a boarding school."

Dudley picked at his food while Harry and the Professor talked about holidays and schedules. Carlisle would occasionally grab at a sausage, thankfully while McGonagall wasn't paying attention (how do you explain a carnivorous parrot?). Then came the first question Dudley actually thought was important.

"Would we be able to bring Carlisle with us?"

"Carlisle being your parrot?" Harry nodded in the affirmative and Carlisle hopped from his perch to land in front of the Professor.

Parrot and witch locked eyes as they sized the other up. Seemingly finished, McGonagall looked up to deliver her verdict.

"The letter explicitly states that students may only bring an owl, toad, or cat." That was it then, they weren't going to Hogwarts—

"But I suppose I can ask the headmaster for a waiver. He seems well behaved, and a parrot is hardly dangerous, so there should be no problem." Dudley saw a small smile cross her face and realized she'd been joking with them. Harry thanked McGonagall profusely, though she seemed to think of it as routine. Perhaps there were many parrots at Hogwarts.

"So what is the curriculum at Hogwarts exactly?"

McGonagall sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected Petunia to tell you anything.

—In any case you will take classes such as Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts, which require wands to perform." This was odd to Dudley as he'd never heard of magic which absolutely _needed_ a wand to work, "—as well as Magical History, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy, with don't.

These will be your core subjects for the first five years of your education. Starting third year you may take additional courses, and after you take the OWLs in fifth year you may drop some core subjects."

"What do you teach?" ask Dudley. McGonagall smiled indulgently at the question

"I will be your transfiguration professor. My class will focus on the art of transforming one object into another."

She swished her wand and the mug in front of her started to morph. The inside of the mug seemed to rise from the bottom, the dark blue clay became a stark white, and the handle turned into—a furry small tail? In the blink of an eye, the cup had turned into a fluffy white rabbit. Another flick and the cup was back. Dudley clapped and Harry joined in. McGonagall's expression reminded Dudley of a satisfied cat.

"That's really amazing Professor, but what about university?"

"Pardon?"

"Let's say I really want to become a physicist or an engineer, are there any advanced math courses, or even calculus?"

"I am unfamiliar with some of those terms, but there is Arithmancy, which studies the magical properties of numbers." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Does Hogwarts teach biology?"

"There is Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, which teaches students how to care for magical plants and animals."

"That sounds a lot like pet care and gardening. What about real biology?

"In what sense?..."

"Do we ever learn the components of plants and animals, how they work, how they interact with other organisms...you know—biology?"

"Then no there is no biology courses."

"And chemistry! That's the study of how substances combine to create new substances, if you want me to be specific."

"We have potions," said McGonagall rather meekly, "which is the study of how magical ingredients combine to create spells in liquid form."

"Do we learn why the potions function the way they do or the base compounds responsible for their creation?"

"Not really no, you just practice prepared recipes using magical plant and animal parts."

"No chemistry either then? So if I want to go to apply to a non-magical school, I'd tell them what—that I received an A-level in Charms?" Harry was fuming by this point.

"There is no need to yell muggle gibberish at me. There are no magical schools which teach those subjects. Hogwarts is the best school in magical Britain _because_ of its varied curriculum. Other schools usually focus on one subject such as Charms or potions. A Hogwarts education on the other hand, can get you any job or apprenticeship in the wizarding world."

"So in order to have a future in your world, we have to give up a future in ours?"

"That is a very harsh way of putting it Mr. Potter, but perhaps you are correct. This is still, however, your choice. While I strongly advise against it, you may always choose to refuse going to Hogwarts."

"Then what would happen."

"Then," McGonagall paled greatly, "your memories of magic would be erased and your powers sealed away. The treaties the Ministry of Magic forged with the crown would leave no other option, as without training you would become a threat to society as well as to yourself."

This was unacceptable. The powers weren't even as valuable as the memories. Without their memories of magic—everything would go back to they way it was. The way it was before Harry saved him. Every change Dudley took pride in, every battle he won, every friend he had made, most importantly Harry, would vanish.

From the way McGonagall made it sound there was a whole world of wizards and witches—enough to sign a treaty with the crown. Who knew if they could fight off so many magicals?

"Harry, please," he begged.

"Don't worry, I know. Professor how will we to pay for Hogwarts?"

"Well..." McGonagall looked amazingly relieved and ready to pretend nothing happened. "I expect Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are not interested in paying." McGonagall's tone made it clear that she wasn't asking a question.

"No they're not exactly willing."

"…I see," said McGonagall. "Well despite their _decision_ ," at that word McGonagall looked like she had sucked on a lemon, "it should not be an issue. The Potters were not as wealthy as, say, the Malfoys, but they were rather well off. Your place has already been paid for and I assume that you will have a trust fund to pay for supplies. As for you, Mr. Dursley, Hogwarts maintains a fund for students who cannot afford to pay, so you need not be concerned."

Dudley was relieved or at least he pretended to be. While going through all this trouble and going to Smeltings because he lacked money would suck, it wasn't going to happen. He had chests of gold coins sitting in his basement, getting funds couldn't be too difficult. He had other questions, but he doubted McGonagall had anything to do with Harry's weird scar. By the way she would soften up occasionally, Dudley doubted she would condone putting a baby in an abusive home. He'd have to get his answers later.

"How do you get to Hogwarts? Or buy the supplies on the list?" said Harry.

"I will explain how to travel to Hogwarts a little later, but you have just reminded me that you need supplies, and for that, we will need to head to Diagon Alley."

-x-

The witch only fumbled for a moment before she figured out how to get into the London Tube.

"Every year, and yet still these muggle contraptions get to me," muttered McGonagall. By the time they got on the train and sat down, McGonagall seemed very stiff and some of the hair in her bun was loose.

Looking around her, she made a movement inside of her sleeve and the sound of the train became muted. "Now we will not be overheard."

"Are you alright Professor?"

"I am, thank you Mr. Potter, I am simply more used to magical means of transportation, the long duration and the noise unsettle me. Now, while we are heading there, I feel it is best to give a few very important warnings. If the wizards and witches on Diagon Alley recognize you as Harry Potter, we may be mobbed."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you are famous in our world." said McGonagall in a matter of fact way. It was as if she was reminding them that the sky was blue.

"What for?" asked Dudley.

"For the defeat of one of the worst Dark Lords in history!" McGonagall seemed stunned at the blank looks she received.

"You mean they never told you this either?"

"Told us what?" said Harry. McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment in thought before she looked at them again.

"Oh, where to begin—it is a long tale. The first thing that you should know is that the wizarding world is not a perfect place. Magic doesn't prevent us from being ignorant, prejudiced, or evil— if anything, it gives us the power to act on our darker feelings.

You see...a long time ago, wizards and witches lived in peace with muggles, or non-magical people. Like muggles we had our nobility, long established magical lines, who had accumulated wealth from great deeds throughout history. Magic usually runs in families, and if your parents are magical, then it is a near certainty that you will be magical as well. For some reason, children with no magical parents will sometimes be born with magic. This happened then as it does now, and these witches and wizards—the muggle-born—would take their place as newcomers in our society. Laboring for the lords until perhaps one day, they would rise themselves. It was nothing like slavery of course, or the serfdom the muggles practiced. A dear friend with an education and a wand is infinitely more valuable than a resentful magical slave, and many muggle-born witches and wizards married into the families they served, or were given the benefits of an apprenticeship with the most powerful clan wizard or witch. Merlin was one muggle-born who rose under that system."

"That doesn't sound so bad. How'd you guys screw it up?" said Dudley.

McGonagall gave humorless snort. "Things were 'screwed up' as you say by the muggle witch hunts. Suddenly, the people you had lived with your entire life wanted to consign you to the flames. In some ways, it was one big joke, as muggles could never harm even a half-trained witch or wizard. The true dangers were the muggle-borns who were brainwashed by the church to war against their own kind. When the last Vatican wizard died, magicals remembered the insanity of the muggle-borns on the other side, and saw the muggle-borns who came into their world—often from poor and uneducated backgrounds—as a threat. In the wizarding world, there are many who believe that having no muggle relatives is a great honor and a sign of power."

"It's not true right? Muggle-borns aren't any less powerful than purebloods," asked Dudley.

"It can't be, I don't know what wizards think of him, but in the stories about King Arthur, Merlin is a really strong wizard, and if Professor McGonagall says he was a muggle-born then I think anyone can be a great wizard."

"That is correct. Mr Dursley, in my experience, it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, a half-blood like myself and your cousin, or a muggle-born. Magic speaks for itself and while some people are more powerful than others, your magical strength doesn't come from your parents. However, either because they are too engrained in their beliefs or they find it too profitable to change them, purebloods often ignore this. Taking advantage of their rhetoric, a dark wizard—so terrible that his name is not uttered to this day—tried taking over Great Britain. He promised to cleanse the nation of muggle-borns and hoped to eventually take over the world. It was a horrible time. Family members would vanish never to be seen again and you never knew if someone was truly your friend or an agent of You-Know-Who. Your own loyalties were never certain, one unforgivable curse could turn you into the murderer of everyone you hold dear. Mr. Potter, your parents were among the many magicals who opposed him, and eventually he decided to come after them. Fearing the worst they went into hiding."

"He found them anyway didn't he?"

"He did. That night…he killed two wonderful people. James and Lily Potter were more than just students, they were my friends. When his wand was turned on you, you were supposed to become one of the countless people he cut down—but something happened…"

"What was it?" said Harry.

"To be honest, no one knows for certain. Some suspect that your mother, a very powerful witch, performed ancient magic to protect you, others claim that it was accidental magic on your part. Either way the dark wizard vanished, never to trouble Magical Britain again. He only left one thing behind—the scar upon your forehead. One of the most harrowing times in British history was over, and every witch and wizard considers you responsible."

"Professor—I don't have a scar. At least not recently, it kind of faded over time." McGonagall seemed pleasantly surprised and muttered something about telling Dumbledore.

"This dark wizard, what was his name?" said Harry. McGonagall's lips flattened into a straight line.

"I will only say it once, but please do not ask me to repeat it. His name was Voldemort— "

BAM! McGonagall's face drained of blood as the train stopped roughly and the doors flew open.

"It looks like this is our stop," she said.

-x-

"The entrance to the alley is through the Leaky Cauldron here on Charing Cross road—there it is." Right in front of them was a blackened pub, a fading sign with a vat of some kind proudly proclaimed _The Leaky Cauldron_.

Peoples' eyes seemed to skip from the record shop on one side to the bookstore on the other without ever stopping in between. McGonagall motioned them to follow her inside.

Dudley was disappointed with his first magical pub. Everything was grimy and dark. The leering barman with a hunchback looked like he came out of a Frankenstein movie.

"How do you do Professor?" said the barman, "are you showing some muggle-borns around?"

"I'm fine Tom and yes I am. Perhaps we can discuss things later…"

"Merlin! Is that Harry Potter?" What happened next was a blur. Countless people swirled around them. He was nearly fell over as people tried to push him aside; somebody elbowed him in the gut and then the eye. Occasionally Dudley would hear something like, "What an honor! ... So very glad to meet you! … Would you sign my knickers!" He had had enough. But did he want to use ice magic or death magic…?

"What has gotten into all of you?" said McGonagall. She didn't even need to yell for the crowds to quiet instantly.

A man who looked like his was in his forties hesitantly said, "We were just thanking him and—"

"Of course, because it is only natural to thank an eleven year old boy by conspiring to crush him in a human tidal wave. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." The hint of a Scottish brogue in the professor's voice became more of an overtone. The crowd milled a little before quietly dispersing. As they walked through the bar Dudley swore he heard a witch mutter, "It felt like I was going to get detention or something…"

-x-

McGonagall led them into a courtyard and stopped in front of a barren wall.

"Hey," whispered Dudley, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Professor McGonagall stopped them just in time. I thought I was going to explode."

"Boys remember this pattern." McGonagall pulled her wand out of seemingly nowhere and tapped a few bricks on the wall in a counter-clockwise patter. Then she stood back as the wall rolled out of the way.

"Welcome—to Diagon Alley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! What do you think of my characterization? Does the plot feel realistic. Do you have any questions or things you'd like to happen?  
> Are the images helpful and is there any character you'd like to see?
> 
> I describe Professor McGonagall as pleasantly surprised that the scar has faded, because at the time, Dumbledore was convinced it was a curse scar. Curse scars never fade while the magic holding them is still active, and any magic with Voldemort at its source is sure to be vile


	24. So Bankers Really are Greedy Goblins?

“So this is what they mean by déjà vu” muttered Harry.

Dudley kind of agreed. The place looked like a less orderly version of the Shopping District in Wizard City. Every building was made of stone and wood—plucked straight from the middle ages—bending in curious and slightly unstable angles. People casually strolled in robes and pointed hats. Sometimes a small kid would run past and Dudley would hear something about brooms.

At least there was some good variety—through the many window displays he could see stacks of barrels of bat spleens and eels’ eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, rolls of parchment, potion bottles, and globes of the moon.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Dudley just as quietly. Harry nodded.

"We should go by that book shop we passed later. I trust McGonagall but I'd like to get some more information myself—"

"You both seem very calm for yound men who've seen the alley for the first time...then again there are always a few."

"Oh no it's amazing, I was just telling Dudley that this place looks exactly like I imagined it. The wizards even have pointy hats."

"Yes, I suppose we haven't changed much since we last dealt with muggles," said McGonagall distractedly, "In any case our first stop will be Gringotts Bank. I should mention that it is run by goblins.”

            “Goblins?” said Dudley.

            “Yes, goblins—they have run the magical economy from Gringotts Bank for quite some time. They can be rather cantankerous, but you must remember to always be polite—there it is…”

            Gringotts was a tall, snow white building that rose above the rest of Diagon Alley. In front of the door stood a small green figure with a deep scowl and a dangerous looking spear. McGonagall nodded her head, to which he responded with a shaky bow and a glare. Dudley’s eyes were drawn to the words on the door.

            _Enter Stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed—_

            The ring on his finger felt very warm for a moment until he looked away. Inside the grand building was a row of tellers, all sitting behind impossibly tall desks. McGonagall led them to an unoccupied goblin who was reading a book. He glanced down at them around his long nose before turning a page with his long, bony fingers and ignoring them.

            “Excuse me,” said McGonagall. The goblin looked at them again. He didn’t smile so much as open his mouth to show his sharp teeth.

            “What would you like, witch?”

            “I would like to access the Potter account,” McGonagall produced a small golden key from the pocket of her robe and placed it up on the desk. “Here is the key.” The goblin grunted as he looked at the key before handing it back. The Professor handed it to Harry without a moment of hesitation.

            “Griphook will lead you to the vault. GRIPHOOK!” A goblin standing against the wall jumped to attention and walked over.

            “Come with me!” barked Griphook. What followed was an insane cart ride, that made Harry whoop with joy and Dudley force to try and keep down his breakfast. When the cart stopped at a completely unremarkable section of the tunnel, McGonagall and Harry both lightly stepped out onto a small platform. Dudley’s exit wasn’t as graceful and Griphook smiled as he saw his nauseous face. “Key, please.” Harry fumbled for the the key before handing it over. Griphook immediately put it into a tiny pinhole. The tunnel wall melted away to show mountains of gold, silver, and bronze.

-x-

            “This…this is all mine?” said Harry.

            “Most certainly, I did say your parents were very well off. This is only the trust fund I wager,” said McGonagall. “Now collect some gallons, those are the gold ones, and we can retrieve some funds for Mr. Dursley.”

            “Thank you Professor, but, before we go— can I talk to Dudley alone?”

            McGonagall gave a dubious look but nodded and stepped out into the tunnel. Griphook stayed inside and seemed confused when Harry kept looking at him.

            “What are you looking at human child?”

            “I suppose I don’t mind, but I asked to be alone. I hope it’s ok if you step out, I don’t want to get in the way of bank security or something like that.” With what was quickly looking like the common goblin grunt, he left the vault, mentioning that he might take the cart if they took too long.

 

            “What’s this about Harry?”

            “This, I guess,” said Harry motioning around them.

            “Your mountains of money?” said Dudley as he took a seat on a particularly comfortable looking mound of silver. “What’s there to say except that it’s pretty awesome.” Harry snorted as Dudley started making money angels.

            “Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would probably have a fit.”

            “You’re being too optimistic. They’d try to grab for all of it. I can imagine Petunia,” using his squeakiest high-pitched voice Dudley said, “Oh now we have two golden fountains— not like the Hutchinsons—they don’t enen have one. Can you imagine such a thing? What a scandal!’”

            Harry started outright laughing. Dudley knew that right now his face was an exact copy of Petunia’s frowning brows and pursed lips, which always made Dudley think of a horse that ate an apple that was _way_ too sour for it.

            “That’s so perfect!” said Harry. “…Joking aside I just wanted to say that you don’t have to get those funds with McGonagall.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Look at all of this gold. Every wizard and witch in England is supposed to go to this school for seven years. It can’t possibly be that expensive. I could just pay for you.”

            “I…don’t want you to.”

            “Why not?”

            “Look it’s just not mine. Aunt Lily and Uncle James left it for _you_ , not me.”

            “You’re their nephew; if I’m anything like them, they wouldn’t mind.”

            “I don’t care— _I_ mind.”

            “Why?”

            “…” Dudley picked up one of the coins. He felt the weight, saw its silver gleam, a noble bearded face decorating its front. He flipped it into the air and snatched it before it fell. He took one more look and let it drop to the ground where he found it.

            “Harry…right now, from where I’m standing— I owe you everything. Everything in my life, starting from my eggs at breakfast, to the wand in my pocket, comes in some way from you. I can’t respect myself if I take your money too, especially when I don’t have to.”

            “You don’t owe—”

            Dudley cut him off. “Don’t bother, it’s just how I feel, and I’m not taking your money.”

            “I…I think I understand.”

            “Good.”

            Opening up a bag, Harry piled in some gallons and tied off the string. “I think we should go before Professor McGonagall and Mr. Griphook decide to go on honeymoon.”

 

-x-

            A similar ride to another vault led to Dudley having his own bag of gold. Dudley noticed that McGonagall relaxed the moment she stepped past the doors of Gringotts. Magicals and goblins clearly didn’t like each other—at all. It made no sense to hand over all your possessions to someone you couldn't stand to be around. Though Dudley supposed, many people didn’t like or trust bankers in the muggle world, and those bankers were, at least on the outside, human.

            The first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry walked there much quicker than he did to the bank. By the time Dudley and McGonagall caught up to him, he was already pulling some books from the shelves.

            “Mr. Potter those magical theory books are very advanced.” Harry’s hand paused half way on its trip to another book.

            “Do you think I wouldn’t understand them?”

            “I suppose you could…with enough effort.”

            “Harry’s always been interested in how his magic works.” McGonagall’s sharp eyes immediately focused on Dudley’s.

            “Have you two been aware of magic for—”

            “Professor, are there any transfiguration books you recommend reading beyond the required text…” As Harry led McGonagall away, he threw Dudley a significant look. Feeling sheepish, Dudley started grabbing the books on his list until he got to the back of the store. There weren’t many patrons around him, nothing like the crowds in the ‘Adventure’ section and the covers of the books were notably less bright, almost as if meant to be overlooked. He tried to pick up a book titled _Necromancy: An Art or a Monstrosity_ …

            “Young man, put that down!” An old man with wild and mousy hair briskly limped past the short distance between them. “There are some things young wizards should not know of or understand, and this section is full of those subjects. I believe Professor McGonagall is at the front of the store, since you are clearly muggle-born I will not tell her where I found you. I don’t wish to catch you here again!” The man’s eyes met Dudley’s, they didn’t move, shift, or blink.”

            “Um…yes sir.” Dudley quickly headed for the brighter lit front of the store.

-x-

            Dudley tried not to shift as the seamstress poked her needle through his new robes.

            “Madame Malkin,” came Harry’s voice next to him.

            “Yes?”

            “Is there anything special about these robes? Besides looking good and staying warm I mean. Do they help with your magic?”

            “No dearie, they’re just robes. I have a few charms on them to keep them from ripping or getting damaged and to make them feel more comfortable. I even charm them to grow a little but not too much, I might go out of business if your robes grew for the next seven years. Other than that what you see is what you get.” Great these robes were even more of a waste of time then Dudley expected…

-x-

            “Again I say that you are mistaken Minerva, these boys have no need of wands, at least not from me.”

            “What do you mean? How do you expect them to perform magic without wands! I’ve never seen such behavior from you Garrick.”

            “I remember your wand, suited for transfiguration, fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, and _stiff_. ”

            “What does this ramble have to with anything? Either sell them their wands or by Merlin I shall retrieve them myself” said McGonagall, pulling out her wand. “They are on the registry and entitled to buy them.”

            “Enough Minerva—I will not sell them wands because they already posses their own.”

            “What…” said McGonagall as she lowered her wand.

            Ollivander turned his eerie yellow eyes to Harry and Dudley.

            “In fact, I would be honored to see them. Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley—may I?

            He looked so excited that Dudley couldn’t say no and placed his wand on the wand seller’s counter. Harry’s wand took its place next to his. Olivander snatched up Dudley’s in a heartbeat.

“Very interesting…let me see. Do you notice how it doesn’t taper towards the end and instead resembles a rod?” said Ollivander, holding it up for McGonagall to get a better view He gave it a wave, producing cool, silver mist. “Absolutely fascinating!”

 Ollivander carefully put Dudley’s wand on the counter and gave Harry’s wand a swish, causing delicate vines to sweep around the shop before vanishing in a fiery afterglow. “Magnificent work, one day I must have a discussion with whoever modified these wands.”

“Modified?” said McGonagall.

“Yes modified, whoever originally created these wands was a cheap nincompoop. I’ve seen better work from those mass produced monstrosities they make in Thailand. Only when another crafter took up the wand—” said Olivander as he peered at Harry for a moment, “did it reach its full potential.”

They all stood in silence for a moment before McGonagall lost her patience.

“Exactly where did—”

“Obliviate. Confundus.” McGonagall’s face went slack before she briskly walked out of the shop. Ollivander returned his wand to his sleeve and sighed. “Minerva is a great witch—it is such a shame to tamper with her.” Turning back to the gaping boys, he said, “It wouldn’t do for anyone to discover wands with the wood of Yggdrasil. I recommend you leave the shop before Minerva wonders why she left her students unattended.”

 

-x-

            “With your new cauldrons we’ve now purchased every required item on the Hogwarts list,” McGonagall folded up the list and threw it in the enchanted bag she had made for their school supplies, “That leaves only one matter. There are two of you, but you only own one familiar. Would either of you like to purchase an animal to bring with you to Hogwarts?”

Harry gave Dudley a questioning glance.

"Not really, Carlisle is enough for me," said Dudley.

"Then I suppose our business in Diagon Alley is finished.”

 

-x-

Number 4 Privet Drive

 

            “I know it’s not September 1st yet, but I will have to give both of you some homework.” Dudley tried not to groan. “Here are some pamphlets muggle-borns receive after entering the magical world. It should answer all of your questions about magical finances, the legal system of your new government, and other miscellaneous items. There is even a sheet on how to get to the platform for the Hogwarts express. I need you to read and become familiar with them. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to send your parrot.”

            “Professor, how would our parrot find you? Wouldn’t it just get lost?” said Dudley.

            “All avians can track wizards and witches, they sense magic. How do you think they orient themselves? ...In any case, it was a pleasure to meet you both and I look forward to teaching you.”

            “We look forward to being taught. Have a good evening Professor.”

            “Bye ma'am.”

            “Thank you, a good evening to both of you as well.” With that, the woman walked off into the street and vanished with a crack.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollivander seems like the type who would know wood from another world when he sees it. Ignoring that in a magical world, it makes sense for someone to be able to see into worlds beyond. Ollivander is a likely candidate; you can imagine who the others are.
> 
> Ollivander is not a Traveler, in fact he will never be able to move between worlds, precisely because he sees too much. 
> 
> Harry has done many things to his and Dudley’s wands over time, starting with simply infusing them with his magic, and continuing to add animal parts, runes, and metals. In my fanfic, all the wands made in the Spiral are first crafted from the wood of the world tree. Ollivander calls the original wands pitiful because that’s exactly how you can describe the starter wands at Ravenwood Academy.


	25. Meta Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went wrong, what needs to change, and what I need to change it.

I have some ideas that I want to play with in this story, but _Players in a Game of Magic_ needs a major overhaul before I can continue.

From the very beginning I gave Harry story breaking powers. I actually do think Harry's almost omnipotent power is can be logical and I did create consistent rules. However they are not obvious and it's boring to read.

I completely messed up Harry's personality.

  * Harry is meant to show how dehumanization can allow people to be cruel to wonderful people
  * Harry is meant to be a manifestation of Wizard101's School of Life. He should value healing, empathy, and growth. His obsession with such ideas may be seen as neurotic
  * In canon he is essentially his own parent. He is equipped to serve this role for Dudley
  * Harry would have problems that are unusual to most. Harry is able to create more easily than destroy. I wanted to explore the moral implications of creation and what it means to be destructive when doing so takes great effort.



 

This is what actually happened

  * Harry spouts continuous "wisdom" and is never wrong.
  * Harry's "flaws" are things like ditsyness and an overzealous desire to defend the weak. He is bishonen Marty Sue. /*He is not a self-insert. I have nothing in common with him all except for green eyes.*/
  * He is nurturing in a way that makes him a door-mat and unable to have selfish emotions. The way he expresses it is weird too.  Nurturing behavior and kindness is human and not a function of 1950s stereotypes about women. At the time I thought he needed to fill Petunia's shoes. It seems there is no reason for her shoes to be filled outside of forced preference.
  * Nature is beautiful and as a product of the natural order (I would argue Harry is a child of fate), I wanted him to be appealing. His appearance should only have been mentioned at relevant points (when Harry is older).
  * I am bringing in teenage thought patterns and occasionally forget I am writing about ten year olds. That's not realistic and I have other issues with it 
  * His appearance appears to be a result of Jungian psychology on my part. I made Harry superior to most Humans, and for some reason people like that are slender, magical, and have pointy ears (aka elves). In hindsight, that seems completely unnecessary.



 

What I'm happy with that isn't really shown in the story as of now:

  * Carlisle is not a noble steed. He is an artificial lifeform that is getting progressively more intelligent. This would have eventually become an ethical dilemma, the details of which I won't reveal.
  * The enchanted items I inserted are not random tools to drive the plot along. They have internally consistent logic and eventually pose problems for the characters. I also wanted characters (and readers) to ask  _At what point are our accomplishments no longer ours?_.
  * Who Dudley is. Dudley is pretty melodramatic sometimes, and yeah there are some odd inconsistencies, but I like him as a human being.
  * The back-story I added to Wizard-101
  * The frankly bizarre and potentially disturbing dynamic between Dudley and Harry. Any further work will definitely capitalize on this in non-squicky ways
  * Fiona and the Time-lord rip-offs. The idea of Harry being the first to travel the multi-verse is not realistic. There are people who have done it before and they have probably built an identity around doing so. Traveling in this way involves the ability to alter reality. Any organism that can affect its environment will do so in a way as to ensure survival. Travelers would make themselves long-lived, tough, and highly responsive to current conditions. Also Travelers are just not human and don't have human concerns, though their children might. I wanted to play with a scenario where the reason your parents seem like aliens to you is because they  _are_. Oh and you might become just like them



The final problem is the method by which they enter the video game. This story is just unworkable until I address all of these issues. In the mean-time I have medical school, other fandoms that have caught my interest, etc. I don't think I'm going to have any movement unless **I get a collaborator to help me with this.**

I occasionally get requests to continue the story, but it's a bad product as of now.

**Author's Note:**

> Being rebooted as "Faerie, Yggdrasil, the Aether, Britain, and the Scottish Highlands: A Travelogue for Recovering Muggles"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yggdrasil, Aetherius, and the Scottish Highlands: A Travelogue for Recovering Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259866) by [davemats95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davemats95/pseuds/davemats95)




End file.
